Destiny Chronicles
by AngelMouse5
Summary: An Ancient Prophecy, a time of chaos and imbalance and an unlikely saviour to bring hope to all - Status - Completed
1. Destiny Chronicles: Prophecy

__

Disclaimer: I'm re-writing my Destiny Chronicles Series mainly because I think it needs a bit of tidying up and also some explanation of why some things are. Anyway, stay tuned, there's another eleven chapters to come. Mouse, September 2002.

**Destiny Chronicles: Prophecy,**

By Mouse.

Four great stone tablets were created, once, eon's ago. They have but one purpose. 

A message.

And this message was placed in four places; four places that the Light was strong and would never fall. Eltar, Phaedos, Inquita and Aquitar. And the great Mages, Warriors and Guardians of these planets would look at the message, and fear. They would stare at it with wonder and intrigue. 

For the message was in no language known to any of these great races. And for the longest time, they toiled trying to translate the message. 

If they had been successful, they would have even more reason to fear. But they all knew, that one day, The Prophecy would come true, and on that day, hope would come from the most unlikeliest of places, from a race that didn't even exist yet…

From a little blue green planet in a far remote corner of the galaxy, a race called Humans began to emerge from the primordial building blocks of life, with no idea of what its Destiny would entail for the Universe itself….

A time of balance exists though out the entire universe but like all things in their time, an imbalance occurs. This imbalance will come to a head and a great meeting will be held. And the Accords for Peace will be struck and balance returned for the time being. But the Accords will hold for only so long and then the imbalance, as all things do, will rise again. Then it will be the time for The Year of Destiny, when the imbalance will be righted for once and for all.

In the beginning of The Year of Destiny, the Evil One will escape his prison, unleashing a reign of imbalance and chaos for a period of one solar year. The Rangers of Light and Power will be at the forefront of the defense of the universe, for the Rangers of Light and Power will be strong and will prevail. They will join with the Ancient and Great Power of Ninjetti and as one will face the ultimate battle.

__

A Blue Wolf Mage will emerge and he will be the focus of good, but the Blue Wolf Mage's journey will not be without sacrifice. The Rangers of Light and Power will suffer a great loss in the beginning of the Year of Destiny. The Gold Ranger is forever gone. Two Red and two Black will also fall; one Pink, one Yellow and one Blue will fall as well. These deaths will not be in vain, as their spirits will live on forever as the very fabric of the universe.

The journey is long, difficult and will not be without hard lessons of pain and suffering. And lo, the mate of the Wolf will fall, and this will signal the beginning of the end for the darkness. And a stalemate shall occur for many months while the Wolf grieves, as the universe will grieve with him. The Universe will grieve also when the second planet of Light falls, and it's people with it. But grieve not long, for with their loss it clears the way for a new and greater Ranger to emerge, years from now, with kindness, compassion and the intelligence the planet of Light was known for. But before the final battle the Wolf will have to choose his destiny and the destiny of his companions. The power of the Wolf is so strong, that these deaths will enhance his resolve to face the final battle

But the Rangers of Light and Power will endure, and the Red Lion will lead them into many battles, but even fewer victories. The Evil One is strong, and Rangers will fall, that can not be changed. In the end, the Blue Wolf Mage will make his decision, and the Light will shine anew.

Choices will be made, and will be undone but one thing remains. The Year of Destiny will happen.

The Wolf and the Evil One will face each other in a final battle on the eve of a new millennium and only one will survive. Mark these words well;, as for they will not appear until just before the final battle is ready to be fought. Be strong Rangers, the Wolf needs all your strength and nobility to enable him to face his destiny.

The Power will protect you, always.

To be continued…..


	2. Destiny Chronicles: A Gathering of Warri...

__

Disclaimer: Saban owns the Rangers etc. I have permission from Peregrine to use the name Alesto in this story. I've chosen to do a re-write because I wasn't happy with some parts of the story. So, here we go. Mouse, September 2002.

Timeline: set just after end of PRLG, Kendrix has returned and Karone has gone home to KO35. And the Megaship was re-built by the people of KO35.

****

Destiny Chronicles 1: A Gathering of Warriors.

By Mouse.

Dimitra appeared in a swirl of mist just outside the Temple of Ninjetti. Like many others before her, she knew that it wasn't wise to disturb Dulcea without an invitation. She stood there for a moment, knowing that the watchful spirit of the Master Warrior would let Dulcea knew that she was there. She looked out over the Neola jungle and marveled at how the most dangerous jungle in the Universe could also be so beautiful. She sensed someone approaching and looked up to see Dulcea standing before her. Behind her veil she smiled. She bowed her head in greeting and spoke softly.

"Dimitra."

"Dulcea. May I enter?" Dulcea nodded and Dimitra walked with her into the heart of the Temple. It was not wise to enter without permission.

"Of course. What brings you to the Temple? You haven't visited in a long time." Dulcea's tone was curious.

"I know. You are aware of course regarding the recent situation with Dark Specter and the loss of Zordon?" Dulcea bowed her head for a moment and then looked at the Iquitian, something in her tone made her suddenly wary.

"Yes. He was a great loss to us all." Her eyes were curious.

"Well, something survived his sacrifice." Dulcea's head jerked up, there was only one thing was powerful enough to survive the wave of Zordon's good energy.

"Surely not! It's not time for that, is it? The Ancient Prophecy of Darkness surely can't be now."

"I'm afraid so. He will be coming. He has survived this many millennia; it's not surprising that he's still there. The question is, what are we going to do about it?" Dulcea started pacing back and forth in front of Dimitra. She looked agitated, something that looked out of place in the ruins, as they leant an air of calm and serenity to the place.

"I've been watching for the signs, we all have, but I've seen nothing to indicate that this will be the Year of Destiny." Duclea stopped pacing and looked at Dimitra. "The Ancient Prophecy states about the Blue Wolf Mage and his companions, all Rangers of some form or other. But I haven't managed in all these years to decipher the most important part of the Prophecy. No one has. We have no idea how to defeat him. Plus there is only one Blue Wolf that I can think of that exists at the moment, and he's a human!" Dimitra looked shocked, Human's really weren't supposed to be Blue Wolf's.

"That is most distressing. Is he a Ranger?" Dimitra devoutly hoped he was, because if he wasn't, then hope was lost before they even began. 

"Was a Ranger. At the moment he is studying on Triforia. He was Earth's first Blue Ranger and the most intelligent person that I have ever met. But even he will need help. We will have to contact Alpha to gather the Rangers. All the Rangers."

"Who is he? Zordon barely told me anything about previous Rangers when I took his place on Earth." Dimitra was curious now, Blue Wolf's were the rarest of all the Ninjetti. And the most dangerous.

"Billy Cranston."

~*~

****

Angel Grove. Earth, January.2000

"All I know is that Alpha transmitted a message to every single Ranger that there has been, requesting our presence where the Command Center was located." Jason frowned at his friend. Tom had come to his house about an hour ago after starting to get all of his old friends and teammates together.

"I don't know about this Tom, are we sure it's from Alpha?" Flashes of the trials and tricks played on the Rangers over the various years running through the former red and gold rangers mind. Tom grinned and put him at his ease.

"The Space Rangers are. They said he's with another set of Rangers on the Terra Venture, the Galaxy Rangers, and that they are going to be joining us at our destination as well." This got a raised eyebrow from Jason but before he could speak, another voice piped up.

"I thought all the evil in the universe was wiped out by Zordon's wave?" The petite Asian young woman looked concerned, as they all did. They had all thought their days of fighting evil were over when they had passed their powers on, and then with Zordon's sacrifice, they thought finally they could have peace.

"So did I Trini, but apparently, something survived. We'll know when we get there."

"But where are we going?" Tom glanced at Zack and then smiled over at Kim in a shared memory. He had told her where they were going and she had welcomed the chance to make a difference again. So, when TJ had been contacted by Alpha, he had quickly told the former, and longest, Ranger Leader about the message. Tom and Kim had then spent a harrowing four days tracking everyone down and convincing them to come to Angel Grove. They had begged, borrowed and pleaded to get there friends and companions to come but come they did. What was that saying they were all fond of, once a ranger, always a ranger? Kim had gotten the Morphing and Ninja Rangers, Tomas the Zeo and TJ the Turbo Rangers. But it would be a close call with a couple of them to make it in time. Kat was flying in from Australia and Áisha from Africa. All up, there were fifteen Earth Rangers to be transported to their destination. TJ had arranged for Andros to pick them up in the AstroMegaShip once it had collected Andros and the others from KO35. They were to gather at the site of the old Command Center and wait to be picked up. The original Mighty Morphing Power Rangers, minus one sandy haired Blue Ranger, all looked at Tom as he told them their destination.

"Phaedos." 

~*~

****

KO35, January.2000

"Are you ready to go Karone?" Andros yelled out to his sister and grinned at his friend. Zhane was leaning against the wall, his bag at his feet. His eyes twinkled with suppressed laughter, the two of them had been ready for almost an hour, but were still waiting upon Karone. Karone had recently returned from Terra Venture and her stint as the Pink Galaxy Ranger. Her brother and her boyfriend had been amazed at the change in her. She was now full off confidence and somehow had seemed to finally come to term with her evil past. Now, she was feeling like a normal person again and was glad to be back with her brother and boyfriend. So when they had gotten the call from Alpha and the Galaxy Rangers, the former Space Rangers and Pink Galaxy Ranger were only too happy to answer the summons. The Galaxy Rangers were waiting in orbit to pick them up. Some people weren't made for quiet lives and the Red and Silver Space Rangers were to such of those people.

"Coming." Andros rolled his eyes and slung his bag over his shoulder, tapping his foot impatiently.

"We could be waiting awhile then." Just then Karone walked out of her room, smiling at her brother and her boyfriend.

"I heard that Zhane. Lets go." Nodding at her brother they all teleported to the Astro Megaship where the former Galaxy Rangers were waiting for them. 

They quickly settled into their former quarters and then met on the bridge. Karone quickly introduced Zhane to her former companions. Leo and Mike looked over at Andros, still feeling slightly out of place flying the ship since it was originally his. Even though this wasn't the same AstroMegaShip, it still felt weird. Upon finding out the original AstroMegaShip had been destroyed, the people of KO35 had quickly constructed another, which Andros took great delight in delivering to the Galaxy Rangers. He had explained to them that it was his gift to them, for helping his sister so much. And also, he had felt it was the right thing to do. They had accepted the gift with thanks, and things looked much better from then on for the Galaxy Rangers.

When the Space Rangers had visited Terra Venture chasing the Psycho Rangers, there wasn't much time to get to know their predecessors. After they had left and Karone joined the team, things had quieted down for a little while and Alpha was able to explain to them that Andros had flown around in the very same ship for almost two years by himself. They found that fact hard to believe. But after meeting Andros and seeing what a good leader he was, they understood that sometimes being a Ranger involved huge sacrifices. 

"Where are we going again Mike?" Mike looked over at Maya and smiled. She had only been home for a little while before getting Kendrix's message to come and join them. She had jumped at the chance to be with her friends again.

"First we are stopping at Earth to pick up all the former Rangers there and then onto a planet called Pheados. Apparently the Earth Rangers know all about it." Andros and Zhane grinned at each other. Karone saw this and looked at them, confusion on her face.

"What? Do you know this Phaedos that were going to?"

"Only that it's the home of the Great Power and it's guarded by Dulcea, the best warrior in the known galaxies. This is one lady you don't want to get angry with you." They all laughed at Andros's wry tone. Karone looked at her brother, still confused. All her time as Astronema, she had never heard of this planet. 

"How do you and Zhane know her?" He smiled at her.

"We called past there on our way to find Zordon once. Zhane and I went down to pay our respects. She taught us a little humility and respect. She's the best warrior I've ever seen."

"Oh. Okay." He grinned at her.

"Don't' worry about it though Karone. You'll like her. Once you get past her brusque manner and keep just back out of her reach." The two of them laughed.

"How long until we get to Earth?" Damon asked.

"About two hours at this speed." Mike said, looking up from the controls.

"It'll be good to see home again, even if it will only be for a few minutes." Kai said. He was staring out the forward view port.

"How many Rangers are we picking up again Mike?" asked Kendrix from her position at the science station.

"Fifteen. From the original right through to the Turbo Rangers."

~*~

Command Center Ruins, Earth. January. 2000

They had all gathered around the ruins of the command center. Renewing old friendships and generally catching up with one another was the order of the morning. They had all spread out across the globe and some of them hadn't seen each other in years. So it was good to talk and reminisce about old times. As Jason looked around him he saw that each of them stood together in their teams, and it was interesting to watch the various interactions going on. He was standing off to one side watching his friends with a slight smile on his face. But his thoughts were in turmoil about what awaited them. Why were they being called upon again? It was something to be concerned about. Trini walked over to him, concerned, as he was being unusually quiet for Jason. They had been married almost three years and she could always read his moods like an open book.

"Are you okay Jason?"

"Yeah. I suppose I will be honey. It's just that everyone's here, except one. The one I really want to be here." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"I know, I miss Billy to. You never know, they have called together every single Power Ranger that they could, so he must have been included. He will be waiting for us on Pheados, I have a feeling he will." He smiled at her and they walked back over to the others. She always had a way of making him feel better, no matter what. But Jason did miss Billy a lot, and had often wondered what had happened to his friend. The two of them had always had a special bond, ever since they were small children and had met just after Billy and his father moved to Angel Grove. It had been hard on the former Gold Ranger to say goodbye when Bill made his move to Aquitar but deep down he understood that this 'Little Bro' needed someone special in his life. He knew better than everyone just how much Billy hurt with the loss of his powers and being relegated to the sidelines. He just hoped that he was all right. They all looked up at the familiar sound of someone teleporting in. Andros appeared and smiled at everyone.

"Everyone ready to go?" A chorus of yes's answered him. He touched his communicator. "Okay Zhane, bring us up." And with that they were gone in a flash of multicolored streams of light.

~*~

****

AstroMegaShip.

They had settled their gear into the rooms they had been assigned and then had congregated in the main room aboard the Megaship so that they could all get to know one another. It was strange, to see all the former Rangers gathered together. Everyone was a little overawed, especially the Galaxy Rangers. They knew were in the presence of living Power Ranger legends and the some of the oldest Power Rangers in the Universe. It was a humbling experience to say the least. The Galaxy Rangers were amazed at what the original Morphing Rangers went through just to protect the Earth in the first early days of Rita's attacks. They knew that it had been no easy task. At first no one had known who or what they were. But as the attacks got more and more frequent and the Power Rangers stopped every single one of them, they were soon trusted heroes. Their stint as Power Rangers was slightly easier from a trust point of view. People now knew what Power Rangers stood for. Andros stepped forward to do the introductions for everyone. As the Red Space Ranger, he had meet all past and present Rangers of all incarnations through his numerous trips to Earth since the defeat of Dark Specter.

"Mike, Leo, Damon, Kai, Maya and Kendrix these are the Earth Power Rangers." As he said their names they each of the Terran Rangers stepped forward to greet their fellows.

"Jason Scott, the first Red Ranger and Gold Zeo Ranger." Tall and broad shouldered, dressed in a red T-shirt and blue jeans, he, without seeming to, inspired confidence and leadership.

"Honored to meet you all." His voice was deep, but kind and had an underlying strength to it.

"Trini Kwan-Scott, the first Yellow Ranger." Petite and serene, dressed in a yellow blouse and black jeans she seemed the soul of calm.

"Hello. Nice to meet you all."

"Zack Taylor, the first Black Ranger." Hyper as always, he was smiling and dressed in a casual black and red striped top with black jeans he grinned at everyone.

"Yo Everyone!"

"Kimberly Hart-Oliver, the first Pink Ranger and Crane Ninjetti." The petite young woman in the short summer pink dress just smiled at everyone.

"Hey! Great to finally meet you all!"

"Aisha Campbell, Yellow Ranger and Bear Ninjetti." Aisha nodded and her smile seemed to light up the room. Dressed in a yellow shirt of African design and jeans, she looked tired but alert, her plane had only arrived in Angel Grove two hours before Kat's.

"Greetings all."

"Adam Park, Black Ranger, Frog Ninjetti, Green Zeo and Green Turbo." Adam was unchanged and unchangeable. He nodded and smiled shyly, his black T-shirt and jeans striking a good contrast against Aisha's bright colors.

"Great to see you all again."

"Rocky DeSantos, Red Ranger, Ape Ninjetti, Blue Zeo." Rocky grinned and caused some immediate comparisons between him and Zack as the jokers of the group. Red T-shirt and blue jeans made him look very similar to Jason.

"Hello everyone."

"Justin Stewart, Blue Turbo Ranger." The youngest ever Power Ranger smiled and looked quite relaxed in his blue T-shirt and jeans. He looked the same age as the Galaxy Rangers.

"Hey everyone!" Smiles greeted the youngest Ranger, his enthusiasm catching.

"Kathryn Hillard, Pink Ninjetti, Pink Zeo and Pink Turbo Ranger." The tall Australian smiled shyly and looked a little nervous around everyone. She was dressed in just a white and Pink stripped T-shirt and blue jeans, looking tired as she just flown in from Australia only an hour before.

"G'dáy all. Nice to meet you." Her voice was soft but her accent was strong and true.

"Tanya Sloan-Park, Yellow Zeo and Yellow Turbo Ranger." Tanya was dressed similarly to Aisha and had a smile as big as her cousins.

"Hey! Fantastic to meet y'all!"

"Cassie Chan, Pink Turbo and Pink Astro Ranger." Cassie was the same as always. Pink T-shirt and white jeans and a smile that encompassed everyone.

"Hey."

"Ashley Hamilton, Yellow Turbo and Yellow Astro Ranger." Ashley smiled as well. She had a yellow dress thought brought out the golden color of her hair.

"Hello all."

"T.J. Johnson, Red Turbo Ranger and Blue Astro Ranger." TJ grinned at the others. Like Jason and Rocky, he to was dressed in blue jeans and a red T-shirt.

"Hey!"

"Carlos Valeris, Green Turbo and Black Astro Ranger." Carlos had a green T-shirt and black jeans on and nodded welcome to everyone.

"Hey."

"And finally, Tomas Oliver. Former Green and White Ranger, Falcon Ninjetti. Zeo Red and Red Turbo Ranger. Tomas was also the longest ever Ranger Leader." Tomas smiled at everyone and they all looked at the very poised and confident person in front of them. Dressed in his long time favorite of white T-shirt and blue jeans.

"Hello everyone."

Andros smiled and took a deep breath as he took a break from introducing the long list of Terran Rangers. He grinned inwardly as he realized that no matter what color each Ranger held, they all seemed to stick to their primary color when in normal attire. Shaking his had at the track his thoughts were going he motioned for the Galaxy Rangers to step forward.

"Mike Corbett, the Magna Defender, his brother Leo, the Red Galaxy Ranger." The two brothers were almost identical, and both wearing red T-shirts and black jeans.

"It's an honor to finally meet you all."

"Kendrix Morgan, the Pink Galaxy Ranger." Kendrix smiled and looked around at the others. She was in a pink blouse and blue jeans. For once she wasn't wearing her glasses, having switched to contact lenses. Of course, everyone had heard of Kendrix, and the ultimate sacrifice she had made. Her sweet smile made them all marvel at the strength of her soul, to make that decision.

"Hello."

"Maya, the Yellow Galaxy Ranger." Maya was unchanged and looked extremely comfortable in her native clothes.

"Greetings."

"Kai Chen, the Blue Galaxy Ranger." Kai grinned as he looked around the group. He was in blue jeans and blue T-shirt.

"Hey!"

"Damon Henderson, the Green Galaxy Ranger. You all knew Zhane the Silver Ranger and my sister Karone, she took over as the Pink Galaxy Ranger for a while for Kendrix." They all moved forward to shake hands, renew old friendships and make new ones. Every one of them knew exactly what it took to be a Ranger, and every one of them knew that they were in the presence of a group of very special people.

~*~

****

Aquitar. January. 2000.

Billy looked up at Alesto, confusion on his features. He had returned to Aquitar from studying on Triforia with Prince Trey in response to an urgent summons. Alesto had told him of Dimitra and Dulcea's urgent call to all the former Rangers, including him. But he hadn't told him why he had to go. He thought he still had a few more years of study with the mentor of the Aquitian Rangers.

"But why do they need me? I still have a lot of studying I need to do. I was also hoping to go back to Eltar, to help them rebuild their planet." He left unsaid why he wanted to return to Eltar as well, as he knew that it wouldn't be taken into consideration. Once a Ranger he thought slightly bitterly.

"I'm sorry William, but you are needed. Delphine is waiting for you, to teleport you to Phaedos. You have learnt all you will need to know for the upcoming trials you will face. We can teach you no more." Billy looked at his old friend and frowned.

"I don't have a choice do I?" He looked at his hands and thought about all the technical miracles that he had wrought with them over the years and all the things he had learnt over the last five years.

He had grown quite a lot in the last few years, not only in physical form but mentally as well. His hair was now shoulder length and his blue green eyes were deep and sad with the knowledge that was hidden behind them. He had on what he had jokingly called his uniform, which was just a blue loose shirt and trousers with boots. He sighed, the weight of what he had learnt over the last few years weighed heavily on him. The Magic that was inherent in his genes. Working to bring his soul and spirit together harmoniously. He had studied Magic first with Zordon before his capture and subsequent death. Then he returned to Aquitar and studied with Alesto about the connection between science and Magic. He had also spent some time with his old friend Prince Dex of Edoni, leaning how to use the power of his mind to full effect. Then he had spent the last two years on Triforia studying with Trey, bringing his spirit and soul together in harmony with his Magical abilities. He sighed, he knew that what they wanted, it just wasn't going to be easy.

"Alright. I'd better go." With a nod at his former teacher he left the chamber and walked towards his destiny.

~*~

****

Phaedos. January. 2000.

With a flash of multicolored lights, twenty-five former Power Rangers appeared by the Temple of the Ninjetti. The former Ninja Rangers smiled in remembrance, for they all had fond memories of the temple and the warrior that resided in it. Dulcea and Dimitra stepped forward as one, motioning for them to enter. With trepidation and many comforting glances at one another they did so.

"Welcome Rangers, to the Temple of the Ninjetti." They all walked in and looked around, taking in there surroundings. They started murmuring among themselves, wondering what was going to happen next. Tom and Kim walked over to Dulcea, smiles on their faces but their eyes were worried. Before they had teleported down they had decided to approach her straight away.

"Is everyone here?" Tom asked softly, not wanting to break the mood.

"We are just waiting for William. He should be here any moment." Kim smiled in relief. She had been half-afraid that he hadn't been called.

"It will be good to see him, we haven't seen him in almost six years Dulcea."

"He has changed somewhat." Dulcea suddenly looked up at the sky as if sensing something. "Here he comes now." A blue teleportation stream landed in the center of the temple and Billy was suddenly standing there. He looked more relaxed than at anytime his friends had ever seen. He clearly wasn't expecting so many of them to be there. They quickly surrounded him and made him feel more than welcome. After a few moments Dulcea got their attention.

"Rangers, we have gathered you all here for a purpose. For those of you who don't know us, I am Dulcea, Master Warrior of Pheados. This is Dimitra of Inquita. We are all that's left, besides Alesto of Aquitar, of the Great Council. We, and you, are all that stands between the universe and the greatest evil ever known." There was stunned silence around the circle of Rangers.

"What evil is that Dulcea? I thought all the evil in the Universe was destroyed by Zordon's wave?" The former rangers looked at each other. They thought finally, that they could rest. Jason was the first to recover, and as was his very nature, asked the question they were all thinking.

"As the Galaxy Rangers can tell you Jason, some types of evil survived. This is the oldest evil of them all. It has many names on many different planets. On KO35 he is called Cashan. On Inquita, Rebal. On Aquiatar, Verrék, and on Earth, Satan. He is all these and more. It is the oldest evil known to the Universe. Each of your planets has built legends, stories, and tales about how evil this being is. Believe us when we say that he is all this, and more." She glanced at Dimitra and seemed to gain strength to continue. "There is a Prophecy that states a Blue Wolf Mage will lead all the greatest Rangers ever known in a battle that will decide the fate of the Universe for once and all in The Year of Destiny. You all are the greatest Rangers ever assembled in one place and time and for one purpose only. Together you have faced Zedd & Rita, Ivan Ooze, The Machine Empire, Divatox, Astronoma, Scorpious and Trakeena. But this is will be your greatest challenge ever." A stunned murmur ran through the assembled Rangers. They had faced challenges before, but nothing that sounded this dire. Jason glanced at his friends and knew that the worse was yet to come. Andros looked confused and stepped forward to get Dulcea's attention.

"Dulcea, what is this Prophecy that your talking about and who is this Blue Wolf Mage?" Dulcea glanced at Dimitra and she nodded. Dulcea looked around at the young people gathered before her. They were the best that she had ever seen and ever would be. They had a small chance of winning with these Rangers on their side.

"The Prophecy states that one who has held the Blue powers and becomes one with the Wolf Spirit, the most dangerous of the Animal Spirits and the most noble. Who will bring the magic of his spirit and soul together to become the most powerful Blue Wolf Mage that there will ever be. He will bear the brunt of all the attacks but will he will also be at the forefront of all our hopes and defenses. He will he joined by the greatest assemblage of heroes, all who have held the Power, and they will be his companions in the greatest Battle that the Universe will ever know. There is no more noble a quest." Jason stood forward, he had a feeling he knew what was coming but he had to ask. Part of him didn't want to accept what was about to happen, but another part reveled in the fact that they got to save the Universe one last time.

"Who is this Blue Wolf Mage Dulcea?" She just looked at him and smiled and then sought him out in the crowd of Rangers. All eyes followed hers and the former Blue Ranger smiled at his friends. Billy Cranston never looked so confident in his life.

"I am."

End Part One.


	3. Destiny Chronicles: The Animal Spirits W...

__

Disclaimer: I don't own the Rangers. This is set approximately after the end of Lost Galaxy. I own the character of T'Risa. Note: Sorry about the delay between updates, my computer decided to pick this moment to crash on me, so one new computer later and here we go again. Mouse, September 2002.

Destiny Chronicles 2: The Animal Spirits Within

By Mouse.

****

Phaedos. January 2000.

Everyone looked at Billy's quiet, unassuming announcement. He looked at all his friends and then suddenly smiled wryly at them. His eyes seemed to be silently laughing at them all, but for what reason they couldn't fathom.

"I've known this for sometime now. You'll remember when I decided to stay on Aquitar?"

"You said that you had found someone that really understands you and that you were in love? Was that a lie?" Jason walked over to stand in front of his old friend, his expression confused, his tone concerned. Billy smiled at his oldest and dearest friend.

"It was, Jason. It was a necessary lie." He seemed to regret the words he had to use, but he spoke them anyway, his voice strong. "You see, before my illness, Zordon had explained a few things to me. Believe me, they took a lot of accepting and getting used to. But boiled down to it, basically I am the only hope that the Universe has when He broke through the Great Barrier. We all are, every single Power Ranger that's living right at this moment, is our only hope." They all looked at him, absorbing his words. Trini walked over to her friend, concern on her features. This was a lot to take in.

"Billy, but why you? I don't mean to be rude or offensive but what's so special and different about you? I can remember a time you could barely save yourself, but now, your going to save the Universe?" He opened his mouth to answer when Dulcea cleared her throat and looked at all of them.

"I can answer that for you. But the answer is long and complex, I suggest you make yourselves comfortable." The various rangers sat down in one large group, making themselves as comfortable as they could on the rocky ground of the temple plateau. They stirred up the fire and it's shadows mixed with those caused by the setting sun amongst the ruins of the temple. Dulcea placed her staff on the ground as she sat down next to Dimitra at the head of the circle.

"From the dawn of time itself, there has always been good and evil in the Universe. As races evolved and civilizations flourished, both evil and good grew. Conflicts arose between the forces over the eons until both Good and Evil were so powerful, that if they met in one more conflict, the universe itself would be destroyed." Dulcea paused a moment, marshalling her thoughts. "You see Rangers, the Universe is a place of balance, and the balance between good and evil must be maintained. But by this time it had become unbalanced. Zordon was a young mage on Eltar at the time and was chosen to represent the side of good in a historic conference to decide the fate of both good and evil. Dark Specter was chosen to be the representative of Evil." Involuntarily, Karone shivered and Zhane put his arm around her. That name still brought back horrible memories for her. Dulcea continued. 

"They met and it was decided that the majority of evil's powers would be locked behind the Great Barrier and that all the power of Good would be spread out over all the galaxies and peoples. At this time, the majority of evil's powers resided with Him, he was even more powerful than Dark Specter. He volunteered to be confirmed, so that balance could be maintained. There must be good and there must be Evil. It's as simple as that. If either side were to gain the upper hand then chaos would reign supreme. So they decided to limit themselves. Neither side wanted total annihilation of the Universe, so they met in conference to work it out. And it wasn't a decision that was made lightly, it took centuries for all the details to be worked out and to carry out the instructions set forth in what we now call 'The Accords of Hope'. But once they were enacted a prophet came forward with the Great Prophecy." She sighed and looked regretful. "I wish I could give you all the details of the Prophecy, but I haven't been able to translate all of it over the centuries. It is in a language that was ancient even when the Prophecy was written. What I have translated states that a Blue Wolf will come forth, and knowing both infirmity and youth will study and become the greatest Mage that we have ever seen. He will lead his companions, all Rangers of Light and Power, in the greatest battle that the universe will ever see. And it will occur in the Year of Prophecy. It won't be easy and it won't be risk free. I won't lie to any of you. The Prophecy states that the Blue Wolf Mage will loose some of his companions, therefore your lives are really at risk this time. Before, it has only been a possibility of someone getting killed, now we know for a fact that some of you will die during this battle. If anyone wants to back out, you can, no one will think any less of you. Billy is the only Blue Wolf to come forth in centuries. He has known both old age and youth. He has studied with Zordon, Alesto of Aquitar, Trey of Triforia, Dex of Edenoi, Dimitria of Inquita and myself. He knows everything that there is to know about magic, spirit and soul. He is one of the most intelligent people in the universe; therefore he is the only person alive that has a chance of defeating Him once and for all. Because He has spread its powers around, and has been confined for so long, this last battle will not endanger the universe much, so there is no risk of destruction of it. But, if He wins, then, you can guess the consequences." Silence greeted her words, and glances exchanged. They were all Rangers; they didn't have to be told the consequences, they all knew intimately. Dulcea stood and they did as well.

"Night fall approaches. We shall perform the ceremony of summoning the animal spirits then. Also, many of you have held various colors and powers." Here Dulcea gave them a rare smile. Truly, some of the color spectrums held by some of these Rangers were bedazzling to the eye. "But, there are only five true colors of the spirit; and they go with the Great Power. These will be the colors that we will give you. There will be some surprises, but our choices are right for each of you as we have looked into each of your spirits and seen what is there. Each of you will be given your spirit color. We will then split you into four teams, that way we will be able to react to anything that He can throw at us." Tom stepped forward.

"Dulcea, what about those who have held a few different colors in their times?"

"Tommy, some of you have had many colors, that is true. But we will give you the color that is in your soul. Now, everyone please relax for a while. We cannot perform the ceremony until nightfall, which is in about half an hour. Please, take the time to absorb what I have told you." Murmurs greeted her words and gradually all the various rangers broke away and moved into little groups. Billy stood talking to Jason for a moment and then walked over to Dulcea.

"Dulcea, do you think she will come?" Dulcea studied him a moment, her eyes somber.

"You told her of the summons?" He grinned wryly.

"I didn't have to, she already knew. You know what she's like! I was expecting her before this." He looked concerned but Dulcea suddenly smiled.

"She'll be here Billy. This is what she has been waiting for since she was born two centuries ago." He started to reply and then cocked his head to one side, also smiling. He looked up towards the darkening sky.

"Ah, here she comes now. She always likes to make an entrance. If you'll excuse me, Dulcea?" She nodded and he moved over to the middle of the temple, looking up at the sky. A few Rangers noticed what he was doing, and heads began turning.

Just then a stream of white light headed towards the temple. It coalesced into young looking woman dressed in white short sleeved blouse and Blue trousers and boots. Billy reached out and embraced her, and then to the shock of everyone present, kissed her quite passionately. Everyone exchanged stunned looks, especially the original rangers. They couldn't believe that this was Billy, there Billy. He released her and smiled at her. He looked up to see all twenty-six former rangers looking at him. He reddened slightly and then smiled.

"Everyone, I would like you to meet T'Risa of Eltare, my wife."

~*~

To say that you could hear a pin drop in the temple grounds was an understatement, even the jungle was quiet. Jason was the first to break the silence. This was something no one expected, especially from Billy of all people. 

"Your wife, Billy?" Jason's tone was incredulous, expressing what everyone was thinking.

"Yes." He chuckled as his arm encircled her. "I suppose I had better explain. T'Risa and I met while I was studying on Eltare with Zordon. It was love at first sight. We had a bit of a stormy courtship and then we were married eighteen months ago, and I can tell you, I have never been happier." Jason smiled at his friend and then embraced him. He then turned and held his hand out to T'Risa.

"Congratulations Billy. It's nice to be married wouldn't you say? I can honestly say I have never been happier myself. Welcome to the family T'Risa." T'Risa blushed softly and shook his hand gently, but he could feel the strength in her grip.

"Thank you. You must be Jason. Will has shared many fond memories of you." She spoke with a voice filled with quiet power and wisdom. She was the same height as Billy but had raven black hair with bright green eyes. Her smile was friendly and encompassed them all. Soon, all the Rangers, making her feel very welcome, surrounded her. After a few minutes, Dulcea walked over to them.

"Dulcea, it is good to see you again."

"You to T'Risa. You have been well I trust?" Dulcea nodded her head briefly in greeting.

"Yes, thank you. Are you ready for the ceremony?" Dulcea glanced around, giving them a small wry smile.

"Yes. You know the part that you will play?"

"Yes. I'm ready."

"Good. Let us begin." She walked to the center of the temple grounds and banged her staff on the ground, getting everyone's attention. "Rangers, it is time to begin."

~*~

Dulcea stood in front of the assembled Rangers and smiled at them. They were all good people; they knew how to fight and had the will to do what ever was possible to win. With these people they had a chance. She had seen many a Ranger over the years, many triumphed, some failed, but these, these were best she had seen.

"For those who are Ninjetti, anything is possible. We will call forth the Sacred Animals of the Ninjetti. Your Animal Spirits will guide and protect you. Listen to their advice, be in harmony with them. Now, because you are such a large group I will call forth your animal guides for one color at a time." She gave them a smile. "Would that all gatherings were like this, so many brave and noble Rangers at once is a rarity, you all bring honor to the Ninjetti." She took a deep breath, and calling on her spirit guide, she began. "Would the following Rangers please step forward, you will be our Red Rangers. Red Rangers are leaders; they are honorable, courageous and mindful of others. Sometimes to the extent of sacrificing themselves." 

"Jason, Tom, Rocky, Andros, TJ and Leo. Please come forward." The six of them stepped forward. They all knew the burdens of leadership and what was expected of a Red Ranger. Some of them had to make some of the hardest decision that a Power Ranger has ever had to make.

"Red Rangers from the beginning of time have always been leaders. It is not a burden bestowed lightly, as being a Red Ranger can often involve great sacrifices." Each one of them looked at the other, knowing what they had all gone through made them feel closer to one another. "Close your eyes, and look deep into your soul. Within each of us is an Animal Spirit waiting to be released. Call upon your Animal Spirit and accept all that comes with it." They all closed their eyes as Dulcea took out the powder of spirits, blowing it into the fire. The fire flared and swirled, the powder reaching out to each of them. It flared again and then died down. Each of the Rangers was now dressed in a Ninjetti Uniform of red, with a gold coin showing their spirit animal. Dulcea picked up her staff and walked over to them, starting with Rocky.

"Rocky, you have re-joined with the Mighty Ape, proud and strong."

"Tom, you are once again the Falcon, winged Lord of the Skies."

"Jason, honorable and strong, you are the Lion, leader of them all."

"Andros, courageous and brave, you are the Hawk."

"T.J., swift and deadly, you are the Cougar."

"And Leo, sly and courageous, you are the Fox." She looked around at the Red Rangers, they were good leaders, good people. They were lucky to have them. 

"Return to your friends, Red Rangers. Now I will call the Pink Rangers." The Red Rangers moved back to join the others. It took a special something to be a Red Ranger and to be a leader of a Ranger team. It was not something bestowed lightly and more often than not, a Red Ranger would sacrifice themselves for the good of the team. But these men were strong; they had each gone through trials that no ordinary person could handle. The power once again had chosen wisely. Dulcea moved back to the stone table, resting her staff against it she looked up at them. 

"Kimberly, Katherine, Cassie, Kendrix and Karone, please come forth."

~*~

The five former pink rangers stood before the fire, ready and willing to accept what would happen. Dulcea spoke to the assembled women.

"Pink Rangers embody the heart of a Ranger team. They keep everything together. Wherever you find a Ranger team, the Pink Ranger will be the heart of it. Now close your eyes and reach deep inside of your souls, find the spirit inside each of you." The fire flared and swirled. After a moment the five women were standing there, in their Ninjetti uniforms, looking both vulnerable and strong at the same time. Dulcea once again picked up her staff and walked over to them, starting with Kimberley.

"Agile Kimberley, light as a feather, you are once again joined with the Crane." Dulcea stopped a moment in front of Karone and gave her a special, knowing smile.

"Karone, you once were at the heart of darkness, but a brother's love brought you back. You are the Dolphin, embodiment of all that is good and true." She moved on.

"Katherine, you too, were once at the heart of darkness, but friendship brought you back, you are the graceful and gentle Swan."

"Cassie. Your love for others and your compassionate spirit are what makes you special, you are the Nightingale, whose voice can make miracles." Dulcea stopped again in front of Kendrix. By now, the entire universe knew of the sacrifice she had made.

"And Kendrix. You went through an experience no Ranger has ever gone through before. But your self-sacrifice and courage are what make you special. You are the Butterfly, winged beauty of all she beholds." Kat and Karone didn't look too happy about the reminders of there past, but were happy with their animals. Finally, they could be at peace with their pasts. "Go now to join your fellow Rangers. We will do the Black Rangers next." Dulcea watched the Pink Rangers return to their friends. All of them were generous and kind of spirit and soul. Their love for their fellow man is what drove them and more often than not, they were the ones who bore the unpleasant duties as they felt that no one else should have to do them. That what was what made them unique. Their willingness to do for others before themselves.

~*~

"Zack, Adam, Mike, Damon, Carlos and Zhane. Please come forward." Dulcea gave them a special smile, for the Black Ranger held a special place in her heart. Her one and only love had been a Black Ranger, but she would not dwell on that now. "Black Rangers often provide the team with their soul. Often irreverent in attitude but hiding a depth of concern and compassion that not many ever know. A Black Ranger will always find someway of making any situation, no matter how dire, into a way which they can always make people smile. The power to make someone laugh is one of the greatest powers in the universe, cherish it." With nervous glances at everyone they stepped forward to stand before of the fire. Dulcea, once again, took out the powder and blew it into the fire. Once more, the fire swirled and flared. After a moment it died down and the six of them were standing there, dressed in the uniforms of the Black Ninjetti.

"Zack, kind and happy of soul, you are the playful Monkey."

"Carlos, compassionate and thoughtful, you are the Chameleon."

"Mike. Brave and strong of heart, you are the Tiger."

"Damon, wise and free spirited. You are the Condor." Damon looked particularly pleased with that, and shared a wicked grin with Mike.

"Zhane, self-sacrifice and compassion for others made you what you are today. Carefree and swift, you are the Panther."

"And Adam, once again you are the Frog. You put others above your own happiness all the time." She smiled at him and he was reminded, once again, of the kiss he received when they quested the first time for their powers. "Please, Black Rangers, take your place with your fellow Rangers. We will do the Yellow Rangers next."

~*~

"Trini, Aisha, Tanya, Ashley and Maya. Please come forth." The five young women stepped forward. "Yellow Rangers are full of spirit and happiness. They fight best when paired with a Black Ranger, as the two are similar in spirits. They are often what the other Rangers depend on to provide harmony and peace. They provide the voice of reason and of passion. Whoa betide the person that gets a Yellow Ranger angry, for their protective instincts once aroused cannot be stopped." The five girls stood in front of the fire. Once again Dulcea drew out her powder, blowing it into the fire. Once again, it swirled and flared and then died down. It left five young women dressed in yellow Ninjetti uniforms, in its place.

"Aisha, strong and fierce. The Bear is glad to have you back."

"Tanya, cousin to Aisha. Brave and courageous, you are the Cheetah."

"Ashley, spirit and strength are your special qualities. You are the Gazelle."

"Trini, serene of spirit and soul, you are the Eagle, proud and free."

"Maya, far from home but among friends, your spirit is unshakable. You are the Deer." She smiled at the small group of women. The Yellow Rangers often bore the brunt of the problems within a Ranger team, and more often than not, were the most dangerous within each team, as well. "Rejoin your friends, we will now call forth the Blue Rangers."

~*~

"Justin, Kai, Billy and T'Risa. Please, stand before me. As Blue Rangers you are often intelligent, kind and courageous. Blue Rangers are often tested, as blue is the hardest color to hold. A Blue Ranger will often find themselves in situations that seem impossible to win; yet this is where their strength lies, in not giving up. A Blue Ranger is always to be feared and respected. Now close your eyes and relax." The powder was blown; the fire swirled and flared. When it died down all four of them was dressed in the uniform of the Blue Ninjetti.

"Kai, wise and kind, but lo and behold anyone who hurts your friends. You are the Bull."

"Justin, young and strong. You have shown that age is no barrier to hold the Power, you are the Squirrel." 

"Billy, swift and cunning. The Wolf once again guides your steps."

"T'Risa. It has been over a century since an Eltarian has quested for the great power, but I am glad it is you. Wise beyond your years, yet filled with spirit and love and a dedication that few posses. You, also, are a Wolf." T'Risa smiled at Dulcea and reached out to clasp Billy's hand. The Blue Rangers joined their fellow Rangers as Dulcea moved over to stand by Dimitria. Sharing a glance with her friend she smiled slightly.

"Rangers, in the morning you will set out to quest for the Great Power. Now, rest and eat. It will be a long day tomorrow."

Tbc……


	4. Destiny Chronicles: The Calm before the ...

__

Disclaimer: I don't own the Rangers. Note: The song used in this chapter is called 'Hakuna Matada' and if you don't know that's from The Lion King well then you've been dead for a few years then haven't you!! There are two versions of the song, the one used in the movie, the one on the Rhythm of the Pride Lands CD (which if you haven't heard, go get, it's brilliant!). So, I have used the version from the movie. Mouse, September, 2002.

Destiny Chronicles 3: The Calm before the Storm

By Mouse.

__

Everything has beauty but not everyone sees it. – Proverb  


****

Phaedos, January 2000.

There were various areas of activity around the Ninjetti Temple, which was kind of unsettling as the temple had barely seen any activity in eons. The Rangers had spilt up into small groups, preparing places to camp for the night. They had decided to stay on Phaedos for the evening, and set out on their quests in the morning. So the guys had spilt into two groups. One was busy setting up tents, exploring caves and the like; and the other was gathering firewood. The girls had been foraging with Dulcea's help and had also been able to get Alpha to send some supplies down from the ship. And, at the moment, they were busy cooking supper. All in all it looked more like the average ordinary camping trip taken by a bunch of good friends. If that bunch of good friends just happened to be the only hope the universe had of surviving the next year that is.

A little later as twilight was upon them, Jason, Zack and Billy walked back into camp with several pails full of water. That had been their task, given to them by 'head cook', Kimberley. They had accepted the task with a smile. Jason drew Billy and Zack's attention to the group of women.

"Looks like Kim has them all organized." Zack laughed.

"Yeah, brings back memories. Hey Billy, T'Risa looks like she's fitting in well." 

"Yeah, she does. I'm glad." T'Risa, with help from Kat and Tanya, was busy cutting up bread and exchanging gossip. "Who wants to bet they're talking about us?" Billy laughed.

"No bet, Billy." They all burst out laughing and cast guilty glances the girls' way. "Come on, let's drop this water off and help with the tents." The three old friends laughed and made their way to the fire. Kai was kneeling down next to the fire pit, feeding the fire and setting up a stand so they could heat the water they had just brought back.

"Thanks Jason."

"Anytime, man." Smiling at the Blue Ninjetti they moved over to see if the remaining guys needed any help setting up the tents. Andros and Tommy walked over to talk to Billy and Jason, their expressions serious.

"Hey Jase, Billy. Listen, Andros and I have been talking and wanted to see what you guys thought."

"Sure Tommy, about what?"

"Well, in the morning we're all going to set out on the quest for the Great Power, right? And last time, once we succeeded, we got new Zords as well as our powers. What are we going to use for Zords this time? I assume were going to need something to fight in aren't we Billy?"

"Yes, we are." Billy smiled at them, his eyes laughing again. "I have some ideas for Zords. I was going to ask Trini, Justin, Carlos and Damon to help me design them. The Triforian Government has also offered their shipyards. And trust me, they are great ship builders. They shouldn't take too long to construct."

"Good idea. That's one problem solved." They all laughed at Andros's remark as they started moving back to the fire. Zack, when he was sure that they were alone, turned to Jason with a huge grin on his face.

"As if all our remaining problems are small ones." They both started laughing again.

~*~

****

Pryamidis, Great Barrier.

Prince Trey of Triforia watched the read outs with growing concern. The Great Barrier was getting weaker by the hour. Soon He would be able to break through completely. He ran some projections on Pyramidis's great computers and didn't like what he saw. Looking up through the view port of the bridge, he saw the shimmering field of colors that was the Great Barrier and his handsome face became worried.

Billy had asked him to keep an eye on the Barrier while he joined his friends in their quest for the Great Power. Trey had been honored to be asked as he counted the former Ranger as a close friend now. Not only were Triforia spatially close to the Great Barrier, it had also been Billy's home for the last year or so. Trey was determined to keep his post as long as possible. He knew what was at stake, more than anyone. Working quickly he sent the findings of his latest scans to the Astro MegaShip which was currently orbiting Phaedos. He knew that Billy would be given the information, and that it would be acted on, quickly.

He hoped.

~*~

****

Phaedos. January 2000.

After eating a lovely meal prepared by the girls, all the Rangers gathered around the large campfire. Dulcea and Dimitra sat off to one side watching them, not participating in the bonding that they were sharing. They were all gleefully roasting the marshmallows that Zhane had surprised them all with, chatting away, exchanging rumors, gossips, recipes that sort of thing. Aisha looked around at all of her friends and grinned.

"What we need is a sing-a-long. Any one have any suggestions?" Several groans greeted her remarks, along with good-natured grins.

"The first person who starts singing Kumbya, gets it!" They all laughed at Rocky's remark.

"I have a song." Everyone looked at Kat. The Australian was sitting next to Rocky, blushing slightly at all the attention. She had been quiet all afternoon, still not quite over her jetlag, although she had managed to get some sleep on the trip to Phaedos.

"What is it, Kat?" She smiled gratefully at Aisha.

"It's something I learned as a child in Australia, in Brownies." At the strange looks she was getting, she quickly explained. "It's our version of Girl Scouts." Understanding responses, of various types, greeted her. "It's just a silly little thing we used to sing as a round robin, that's if you want to try it?"

"Of course we do, Kat. Please, sing it." Nodding at Jason she lifted her head and sang, her clear accent ringing across the temple grounds.

__

Kookaburra sits in the old gum tree,

Merry merry king of the bush is he.

Laugh Kookaburra, laugh Kookaburra.

Gay your life must be.

Kookaburra sits on the telephone wire,

Jumping up and down, his pants on fire.

Laugh Kookaburra, laugh Kookaburra.

Gay your life must be.

Everyone burst out laughing at the last verse. Kat blushed even more and Rocky put his arm around his girlfriend, grinning at her discomfort.

"Oh man, that's funny. Come on, we can do this as a round robin." Aisha quickly organized everyone into four groups and they started singing. They went through the song twice before they couldn't contain their laughter any more; all of them stopping to catch their breaths. Dulcea and Dimitria looked on with smiles on their faces. Leo was the first one to recover.

"Okay, so what will we sing now?" Everyone looked around trying to think of something to sing. Aisha and Tanya were deep in whispered discussion when Tommy noticed it. Glancing at the two cousins he spoke out, his tone wary.

"Aisha, Tanya. I'm probably going to regret this but do you have a song we can sing?" They looked up at him, equally wicked grins greeting him. Everyone could see the family resemblance between the two young women.

"Not only do we have a song to sing, but everyone will know this one and can join in."

"What is it Aisha?" Adam looked at his oldest friend, suspicion in his eyes and a grin on his face. Various other Rangers were grinning as well, the well-known happiness of these two women was well known. They stood up and moved to the middle of the circle of friends.

"Oh, you'll know it. Okay, so when I point at you, you sing the next line okay? We'll exclude Andros, Zhane, Karone and Maya. They won't have a clue what we're singing about. Okay?"

"Fine by me. I don't like singing anyway." 

"Lair." Zhane grinned at Karone unrepentedly. They were sitting together, hands firmly intertwined, next to Andros. Aisha and Tanya stood, and standing back to back, they started singing.

Aisha_: Hakuna Matata. What a wonderful phrase._

Tanya_: Hakuna Matata. Ain't no passing craze._

Aisha_: It means no worries for the rest of your days._

Tanya_: It's a problem-free philosophy._

T&A_: Hakuna Matata_

Kai_: Why, when I was a young warthog._

Damon:_ When he was a young warthog._

Leo_: I found my aroma lacked a certain appeal._

Mike_: He could clear the Savannah after every meal._

Kendrix:_ I'm a sensitive soul, though I seemed think skinned._

Zack:_ And it hurt when no one ever stood down wind._

Jason:_ And, oh, the shame_

Zack_: he was ashamed_

Tommy_: Thoughta changin' my name_

Zack_: what's in a name_

Trini_: And I got downhearted_

Zack_: how did you feel_

Kim_: Ev'rytime that I.._

Justin_: Hey Kim, not in front of the kid._

Everyone_: Hakuna Matata! What a wonderful phrase._

Everyone:_ Hakuna Matata. Ain't no passing craze._

Billy_: It means no worries_

Adam_: For the rest of your days_

Rocky:_ It's our problem-free philosophy_

Everyone_: Hakuna Matata!_

Everyone_: Hakuna Matata!_

Justin:_ Hakuna...it means no worries_

Cassie & Ashley_: for the rest of your days_

Everyone_: It's our problem free philosophy_

Everyone_: Hakuna Matata!_

Everyone_: Hakuna Matata!_

Everyone dissolved into helpless laughter and smiles. The song had been so much fun and Aisha had pointed at everyone without showing any mercy. She and Tanya sat back down to the laughter of all the Rangers present and their applause. The song had hit just the right note to dispel the worries of the Rangers. The two cousins certainly seemed bursting with happiness and generally good spirits.

Jason recovered his composure and looked at the two cousins, trying to be stern but laughter threatened to overtake him.

"If either one of you start singing "The Lion Sleeps Tonight", that's it, your out of here!" Fresh gales of laughter surrounded the Rangers. They sang some more, and yes, "The Lion Sleeps Tonight" eventually was sung, much to Jason charign.

~*~

The next morning they gathered around the fire again. They were all much more relaxed and refreshed after the night before. The evenings singing and dancing – Zack had brought down his stereo from the Astro MegaShip - had strengthened their resolve to succeed. Dulcea and Dimitria stood before them, watching and assessing the various Rangers silently. Dulcea moved forward and everyone became silent.

"Never before have so many people, at once, quested for the Great Power. Therefore, I am going to divide you up into four teams. These will be your teams when you leave Phaedos and go on to fight Him. We have thought long and hard about these assignments and from what we know of you, Rangers, we have come up with what we hope are the best matches for each of you. There will be some odd numbers, but that can not be helped." The Rangers all murmured, this would be interesting, to say the least.

"Team one is as follows: Jason, Kimberly, Zack, Trini, Billy and T'Risa. The first five of you formed the very first team of Power Rangers on Earth. You showed great courage and strength of character to carry out that task, it was not something that you took lightly. And you still don't. Billy and Kimberly have already completed this quest once, but you will find that it will not be the same." Dulcea pointed to a warn path leaving from the temple grounds. "You shall all leave now for the quest. Follow that path. Once you are all successful, return immediately to the temple." Nodding at their fellow Rangers, the first team left the temple grounds. The others watched them go in silence.

"Team two is the following: Andros, Zhane, Cassie, Ashley, TJ, Carlos and Karone. You will follow this path, and return once you have completed the quest. The jungle is a dangerous place and the trials will be many, as you strive to reach the Great Power, but I have faith in all of you." Andros nodded at her words, then led the others towards the path that Dulcea had pointed out. Out of all the Rangers, only a few of them had experience with planetary conditions that they were likely to find, and the others, well, Dulcea hoped for the best.

"Team three are the following Rangers. Tommy, Kat, Tanya, Aisha, Rocky, Adam and Justin. You will take that path there. This will not be like the first time you quested, the trials will be different and harder." Dulcea paused a moment, looking at Justin. "Justin, this will not be easy, especially on you as you are so young." Justin's face clouded over and Dulcea held her hand up. "I don't question Zordon's wisdom in choosing you for a Ranger Justin, but I have to ask. Do you want to complete this quest?" Justin thought a moment and then just smiled.

"Once a Ranger, always a Ranger. I want to do this." Dulcea just nodded and Tommy signaled his understanding and they moved out.

Dulcea turned to the remaining Rangers.

"And you are the fourth team. Mike, Leo, Maya, Kendrix, Kai and Damon. You are the newest Rangers and have fought dangerous enemies. But you have the luck of having more experienced Rangers to draw advice from." Dulcea grinned suddenly, letting them know that she knew of their earnest conversations with the older Rangers regarding the previous quests for the Great Power. "Use their knowledge to help you. But for now, take this path and watch the jungle, it is a place of many dangers." Mike nodded and led the others down the path. Soon Dulcea and Dimitria lost site of all the Rangers.

"They will make it?" Dulcea stood next to her friend and watched them depart.

"I don't know Dimitria. I honestly don't. But I hope for all our sakes, that they do."

~*~

****

Pryamidis, Great Barrier.

Trey was near frantic with worry. His calls to Phaedos had been answered only by Alpha, who told him that all the Rangers were on the planet and out of communication range while on the quest for the Great Power. He couldn't even raise any one else. And Time was running out faster than they thought. The barrier had weakened so much; that Trey knew something was about to come through. He put one final, desperate call in and quickly morphed. He didn't know what he could do, but he knew that as the Gold Ranger, he had to try. 

Suddenly Pryamidis was assaulted from all sides, by forces he couldn't see. He struggled to put up the huge Zords shields, but to no avail. Something was entering the cockpit. He leapt out of his seat and spun around upon sensing an evil presence.

Something or someone was standing there.

"Hmm, don't like this thing. It's not big enough." The figure looked around, examining his surroundings. Whatever or whoever it was finally looked at Trey and the Gold Ranger felt his blood run cold. "Oh. A Power Ranger." Its tone was matter of fact, bored even. "Should have expected one to be here. Oh well. So, you're a Gold one. Haven't seen one of you, my boy, for eons. Of course, back then, Power Rangers were barely known. Hmmm, what manner of Ranger are you, boy? You're not human, are you?" Trey finally found his voice and was secretly pleased when he was able to keep it steady. He drew his courage tightly around his fear, suppressing it deep down in his soul.

"I am Triforian." The being seemed amused by that fact for some reason. 

"Oh yes, them. Three parts of one being, is that right?"

"Yes." Trey wondered where this was leading. He studied the 'man' while it looked around again. 

He was tall, about the same height as Trey. He had dark blond hair, reminding Trey heartbreakingly of Billy, and his eyes were gray, a pale gray that seemed to hold some great pain that couldn't be hidden. But they also held great evil. And Trey feared for his very soul when those eyes came back to stare at him.

"I've always wondered what that all three parts looked like. Show me." With a wave of his hand Trey was engulfed in a searing black light. Screaming out in agony he demorphed and the three parts of his being all fell to the floor dazed and confused. Never before had he suffered an assault like the one he just faced. Trey of Courage was the first to his feet, staggering under the weight of the pain and agony.

"Why did you do that?" The being shrugged and smiled. It sent chills up Trey of Courage's spine.

"Because I can. Which part are you?" The being seemed indifferent to the answer.

"I am Trey of Courage." He nodded and motioned to the other two, still lying on the floor.

"And these two?"

"Trey of Wisdom and Trey of Heart." The being laughed and watched as Trey of Courage helped his other two selves to their feet. All three parts of Trey's being now faced him, unsure of what would happen next. But they all knew, that there time in this Universe was now finished.

"How sweet. How noble. How sickening." With a wave of his hand, he sent a blast of pure black light toward Trey of Heart. Immediately Trey of Heart was obliterated without uttering a single sound. Trey of Courage and Trey of Wisdom both fell to their knees, tears streaming from their eyes, holding each other as they felt a part of themselves die. Trey of Courage looked at the being, and the pain of loss was deep in his eyes. 

"Why?"

The being shrugged as he knelt down to look at Trey. It knew that without the third part of a Triforian's soul, Trey was already dead, he just didn't know it yet. The being's eyes were dead and soulless. 

"A warning if you will. To the other Power Rangers. Go to Phaedos." He smirked when he saw the shock on Trey's face. "Yes, I know that they are there, getting the Great Power in the hopes of defeating me. But they will fail. They will see you die before their very eyes and know that they will be next. You tell them that. Tell them that Dathan said, if they want to die, I can arrange it quiet easily." With that he was gone. Trey of Courage crawled over to Trey of Wisdom and lifted his head into his lap. Already Trey of Wisdom was looking pale and starting to grow cold.

"We must get to Phaedos, to warn the others."

"But." Trey of Wisdom reached up and clasped his other self's hand.

"Trey of Courage, do not make our sacrifice in vain. Set the course." Nodding, Trey of Courage picked his remaining self up and carried him gently to his seat. Carefully, placing him down, he returned to his seat and began to set course for Phaedos. Already feeling weak he knew that they did not have much time.

~*~

****

Pheados, January 2000.

Dulcea gasped and looked at Dimitria, her eyes wide and her skin pale. Her spirit cried out in sympathy with the fallen Ranger. She didn't know who had fallen; only that someone had.

"What is it Dulcea?" Dulcea scanned the heavens and reached out with her spirit. She to soon felt that something had happened but didn't know what or to who, and that frightened her. She looked at Dimitra, fear in her eyes.

"Something bad has happened to a Ranger Dulcea. But I can't tell to whom or to what, or where." Dulcea looked up, her eyes scanning the heavens.

"Someone is coming.."

tbc


	5. Destiny Chronicles: And so it has begun

Disclaimer: I don't own the Rangers etc. You get the drift. This is part four of my Destiny Chronicles series. Okay, here's the drill. This is going to be a shocker. If you've read the others then you know or have an inkling of what's about to happen, if you haven't - well what are you waiting for, read them before this one! I'm not going to make any bones about it, this series from now on is going to be brutal towards the Rangers, if you don't like death scenes then please don't read this. I don't want to upset anyone but if I do, I apologies here and now. Any questions or comments please e-mail me at captain_mouse72@hotmail.com. September 2002. Mouse.

Destiny Chronicles 4: And so it has begun.

By Mouse.

__

What is the best thing a man can have? A life that's even, just and brave. -Welsh proverb.

****

Phaedos, January. 2000.

The four teams of Rangers journeyed hard though out the day. The team of Astro Rangers found themselves in the bone yard, and luckily they had listened to the words of the older rangers and had managed to defeat the bones to get through fairly quickly.

The Galaxy Rangers had encountered a swamp and managed to cross it, fighting off something that Kai said reminded him from a very old 'B' movie called The Toxic Avenger. They all laughed after the encounter and continued on with their journey.

The former Zeo Rangers had encountered a thick jungle canopy blocking their path, but some quick thinking by Justin and they soon found a path through the jungle, they encountered monkey like animals that seemed quite content to hurl objects at them from great distances. Again, they managed to defeat them and continued with their journey, in good spirits.

The Original Rangers path was fairly easy. It took them through meadows and streams, fairly innocuous terrain that had them all on edge. And when some sort of flying beasts attacked them, it was a relief in a way. Some brilliant acrobatic work soon dispatched them and they continued on their way.

After a hard days journey, all of the Rangers found themselves outside the Temple of the Great Power. Even though they had all taken different routes, they found themselves all approaching the temple together. They approached with caution, mindful of what had happened before. Not that it helped them any. They were soon battling the very same Rock Guardians that they had faced before. Again, there were only four Guardians, but this time they faced twenty-six Rangers. To say that they were defeated quickly was an understatement. Each team took a Rock Guardian and they all fought with skill and teamwork, showing that once again, the Power had chosen well.

When the last guardian was destroyed a great white light streamed out of the temple as the huge stone pyramid moved forward, glowing with the Great Power. On it's face were carvings of all the sacred animals, not just the ones from last time, but all the animals, for all the Rangers. Each Ranger soon became engulfed in the light, the power coursing through their veins once more. As the light dissipated they found themselves wrapped in their armor. This armor wasn't like any previous Ranger armor and for a few moments, they examined it closely. Ranger armor and uniforms had gone through many changes through the years, but they could tell that this armor was the best of the best.

Each one of them was in their respective colors, and this color coated the entire armor. In the center of the armor, was a gold coin embossed with that person's animal spirit. The helmet's were round, but had the face of each Rangers animal spirit on it. Black knee high boots were trimmed with silver and gold intertwined braid, and that also trimmed the white armored gloves each Ranger now wore. The braid also ran around their necks, and in along in a horizontal line down their shoulders to their gloves.

Each Ranger was also now equipped with a blaster and a special weapon to be called upon at a later time during battles. Everyone took a moment to examine themselves before their helmets came off, showing grinning tired and dirty faces beneath them. All in all, they looked formidable. Looking at Jason, then at the others, Tom grinned.

"You know what Jason, I think we've got a team here." Jason returned his friends smile.

"I think so, to. Everyone, power down to Ninjetti mode." As one, they all looked at each other, grins even more wider, and said, "Power down." Soon everyone was back in his or her Ninjetti uniforms. Trini looked around for a few moments and then stepped forward. Most of the Rangers had some form of bumps, bruises and scrapes. The healer in her wouldn't let them return without checking them all out.

"Okay, before we head back, I want to look over any and all injuries that we've sustained. Kim, will you join me by the stream?" With a nod the Pink Ninjetti joined her friend. Practically everyone turned questioning glances to Jason, all accepting him unquestioning now as their Leader. With a laugh at the looks on their faces he started to explain.

"It's alright, Trini's a Doctor. She's one of the top Doctors at Angel Grove General. Kim's a nurse, pediatric nurse actually, at the same hospital." Cassie looked confused at Jason's words.

"I thought Kim was a professional gymnast Jason?"

"She was Cassie. She won Gold at the Pan Global games and decided that a change of career was a good idea. So she went into nursing." Jason smiled in fond remembrance. "When we first started, she was always the designated nurse. So, she just took it one step further." Kendrix and Leo had walked over and now joined the conversation. Leo spoke, still a little in awe of the first Red Ranger.

"So, do all of you older Rangers have jobs and stuff?"

"Do you mean do we lead ordinary lives. Yes, we do. As I said, Trini's a Doctor, Kim's a pediatric nurse. Zack teaches Dance and Drama at a high school in New York. Adam's a journalist for the Angel Grove Gazette. Rocky owns his own Dojo's in Stone Canyon and Angel Grove. Aisha's a top Veterinarian in Kenya. Tanya has a recording contract and her own radio show in New York. Justin's at Angel Grove University studying engineering, I think." Jason frowned slightly as he tried to remember where everyone was and what they were doing now. " Kat's an architect back in Australia. Tom is one of the best stock car racers I've ever seen; he has his own team. Ashley and Andros, are the Ambassador's between KO-35 and Earth. Cassie here is like Tanya has her own radio show, except you're in Angel Grove right Cassie?" Cassie nodded. " T.J. is a police officer with Angel Grove Police Department; Carlos is a computer programmer at NASADA. From what I understand from T.J., Zhane and Karone just spend all of their time on KO-35, helping to rebuild the planet. You guys, the Galaxy Rangers, have came back here from helping set up a colony in another Galaxy entirely, so don't worry. You'll work out what you want to do with the rest of your life." Jason smiled reassuringly at them.

"What about you Jason, what do you do?" Kendrix was curious to know what he did. He was such a natural leader and inspired confidence that she was betting military or something similar.

"I'm a lawyer with the District Attorney's office in Angel Grove Kendrix. But don't dislike me for it, I'm aware of the reputations lawyers have." They all laughed and watched quietly as Trini treated a small amount of cuts and bruises gathered by the Rangers. There wasn't much she could do, just clean them to make sure that they didn't get infected.

Just then Andros, Zhane and Karone all cried out and clutched at their heads, falling to the ground in agony. The other Rangers ran over to them to see if they were all right. Zhane was the first to recover enough to speak coherently after a few worrisome moments. The pain and fear in his eyes startled Jason and he immediately suspected the worst.

"It's Dulcea. She wants us back at the temple, immediately. Something's happened." Jason looked around at the assembled Rangers. They all stood there, waiting for his decision. It was then that he understood the phrase, 'Loneliness of Command'. He looked at the others, gauging their strength, their resolve.

"Help them to their feet and lets move out." Nodding they all helped the three Rangers from KO-35 to their feet, and set off back to the temple.

~*~

****

Ninjetti Temple, Phaedos.

"Well?" Dimitria asked.

"I got through to the Rangers, they are on their way back." Dimitra looked at her friend in concern.

"I just hope they hurry. What is it Dulcea? What did you feel?" Dulcea seemed reluctant to speak and silence reigned many moments before she did.

"The death of a Ranger."

~*~

****

Pryamidis. Outside Phaedos's atmosphere.

Trey of Courage looked over at where Trey of Wisdom lay in the co-pilot seat. Many times the three parts of Lord Trey of Triforia had traveled in Pryamidis, having adventures and helping to save the galaxy. Now all of that was over. Trey of Heart was gone. Destroyed. And without a third part of his being, Trey of Triforia was dying. Nothing could stop that. As if sensing Trey of Courage's thoughts, Trey of Wisdom opened his eyes weakly.

"Do not fail us Trey of Courage. The Rangers must know what they face. Take us to them and we can die among friends."

"I know what to do, Trey of Wisdom. I just wish we were able to fight along side of them. They are good and honorable people from all parts of the galaxy."

"I know. We are here. We must go to the temple." Nodding, Trey of Courage programmed Pryamidis, for the last time. Making sure that only the Rangers would use his beloved Zord. Picking Trey of Wisdom up he teleported to the surface.

~*~

****

Ninjetti Temple, Phaedos.

The Rangers arrived back at the temple in record time. It had taken them almost a day to reach the Great power, but now that they had it they were able to use it and made it back to the temple in a little over an hour, after receiving Dulcea's summons. They poured onto the temple grounds, questions forming and stopping half asked with the sadness that they beheld before them.

Dulcea and Dimitria were watching the sky, then they looked at the Rangers with sadness on their faces. Dulcea had just opened her mouth to speak when they all heard the unmistakable sound of an incoming teleport. A Gold stream of light landed in the center of the Temple and coalesced into Trey of Courage, he was carrying Trey of Wisdom in his arms. 

"Oh no." Whispered Jason. He, more than any Ranger present, knew what this site meant. "Not Trey. Please God, not Trey." With a start he moved forward to find Billy and T'Risa moving with him. Trey of Courage lay Trey of Wisdom down. Kneeling down next to him, he put Trey of Wisdom's head in his lap. Looking up at his friends he began speaking softly, his words strained and weak.

"We were watching the barrier, like you asked me to Billy. The barrier became weakened and something came through. We morphed and tried to fight in Pryamidis but to no avail. Something or someone came into the cockpit. He called himself Dathan. It was evil, ultimate evil. It did something to us. Something caused us to de-morph and spilt into our three parts. We had never felt pain like it. Then, for nothing other than his own amusement, he destroyed Trey of Heart. He told us to come here and warn you. That if you tried to stop him, this would happen to you as well." Trey's eyes found Billy's. "He knows all about what you are trying to do Billy. You must stop him. He's almost through the barrier, but not quite. If this is just a fraction of what he can do to one Ranger, I dread to think what will happen to all of you." Jason knelt down beside his friend and looked him in the eyes.

"We will get him for this Trey. I promise that your death will not be in vain. It will be remembered with honor and respect." Trey of Courage nodded gravely.

"I thank you, Jason. You did honor to us when you took our place as the Gold Ranger for a time. We thank you." Trey of Wisdom opened his eyes and looked at Billy.

"You are the only hope the Universe has, my friend. I'm sorry I can not be there with you at the end." Tears flowing freely, Billy knelt next to Jason and took Trey of Wisdom's hand.

"You have been my friend and teacher. In our hearts you will always be there."

"That is good to know. Pryamidis is yours now, Jason. Look after him for me."

"You have my word on that, Trey."

"Good. It has been an honor to fight with you."

"And you."

"May the power protect you all." Trey of Wisdom closed his eyes and faded slowly away. Trey of Courage looked around at all the assembled Rangers. He smiled one last time at Billy and Jason.

"Do not be sad my friends. I meet my death with honor. May the Power protect you." With that he closed his eyes and slipped to the ground. Trini rushed over and quickly checked him. Looking at her two friends she just quietly shook her head. She moved away to allow them to have their privacy. Jason reached out and calmly smoothed the hair away from Trey's face. He then stood, picking Trey of Courage up in his arms, Billy taking Trey of Wisdom in his. As if in a dream, they walked over and placed Trey's body on a stone table. Jason arranged it so that it looked liked that the Trey's was only sleeping, not dead. He stood there looking at his friend's face. Without turning he spoke, knowing that Billy would be there at his side.

"This isn't fair. He wasn't supposed to be in this fight. He was supposed to be protecting his planet." He saw Billy bow his head, guilt filling his voice.

"I know Jason. This is my fault. When I received the summons to come here, he volunteered to watch the barrier for me, and I let him do it. Never for one moment did I think that something was going to get through so quickly. I was hoping that I would get there before something did. This is all my fault." T'Risa walked up behind her husband and his best friend. She knew that she had to head this off before it got any worse.

"It's no one's fault Will. He was doing his duty as a Power Ranger. Just as you and Jason will do your duty. Will, you have read the Prophecy, you know that some of the very people standing here won't be coming back. And there is not a thing you can do about it. But you must have faith that in the long run, Trey's sacrifice will not be in vain. He died as he was meant to, as a Power Ranger. Now, let's give him the respect and burial he deserves, and honor his memory." Jason just nodded and Billy wiped a tear from his eye. He gave his wife a quick hug and then turned to his oldest friend. Jason was openly crying now as he embraced his friend. After a moment they broke apart, but Billy kept his hand on Jason's shoulder. Jason stepped forward and addressed the other Rangers.

"Trey of Triforia, the Gold Ranger, is dead"

~*~

****

Inside the Great Barrier.

Dathan paced. Well, his consciousness paced back and forth along the inside of the great Barrier. Looking for spots where it was weak, where he would able to penetrate it. The brief sojourn outside the barrier, and resulting destruction of the Gold Ranger, had left him weak. He was therefore unable to resist being pulled back inside the barrier. 

"Well," he purred to himself. "One Ranger down. Twenty six to go."

~*~

****

Phaedos, that evening. 

A huge bonfire rose into the night sky. The assembled Rangers gather around it, saying goodbye to one of their own. Even though most of the gathered Rangers didn't know Trey, they had respect and honor for a fellow Ranger. 

Prince Trey of Triforia lay atop the bonfire; it's flames engulfing the last parts of his being, sending him on the greatest journey of them all. Jason and Billy had both given an emotional speech saying goodbye to their companion and friend. As the flames died away, the Rangers spilt off into pairs. All of them went with their partners; all of them needing the emotional support that a loved one allowed them. Billy and T'Risa walked off towards the edge of the mountain. Trini stood with Jason, hand intertwined with his, leaning her head against his shoulder overlooking the jungle below. Rocky and Kat sat by the edge of the cliff, staring at the stars. Tom and Kim were quietly getting some food prepared for the others, although no one felt like eating. Ashley and Andros were sitting with Karone and Zhane. Both couples communicating telepathically, if they even spoke at all. Aisha and Zack were quietly humming a song together. Cassie and T.J. were trying not to look at Jason too much, not wanting to intrude. Leo and Kendrix held each other close. They had enough scares about losing each other not wanting it to happen again. Mike and Maya, who had only recently discovered their love for one another, didn't want to disturb them. Tanya and Adam stood off to one side, watching everyone, not wanting to intrude but wanting to be there for their friends. Carlos, Justin, Kai and Damon just looked around at everyone, trying to decide what was going to happen. But every one of them looked up as Cassie and Tanya, as if by some unspoken signal, they both starting singing.

__

Amazing Grace.

How sweet the sound.

That saved a wretch like me.

I once was lost, but now I'm found.

Was blind but now I see.

'Twas Grace that taught

My heart to fear...

And Grace, my fears relieved.

How precious did that Grace appear...

The hour I first believed.

Through many changes, toils and snares....

We have already come.

T'Was Grace that brought us safe thus far...

And Grace will lead us home.

The Lord has promised good to me

His word my hope secures.

He will my shield and portion be...

As long as life endures.

When we've been here a thousand years

Bright shining as the sun.

We've no less days to sing God's praise

Then when we've first begun.

Amazing Grace, how sweet the sound.

That saved a wretch like me.

I once was lost, but now am found.

Was blind but now I see.

The last of the Rangers voices died away, their song had carried over the temple grounds to echoed amongst the mountains. The Rangers grieved, but they did not grieve alone, a planet grieved with them.

~*~

****

Next morning, Ninjetti Temple.

The Rangers stood before Dulcea and Dimitria, resolute and strong. They had discussed what they were going to do, well into the night, and had come up with a plan. Jason stepped forward and spoke to the pair of them.

"We're going to Triforia. Billy says they can build us Zords to fight Dathan and his minions. They also need to know what happened to Trey."

"Jason, you realize that Trey is only the first, others will loose their lives as well." Dulcea wanted him to understand this fact; she wanted all of them to.

"I know. I asked each and everyone of them Dulcea, they all want to continue on this path."

"As you wish then Rangers. Remember, for Ninjetti, anything is possible. Keep that truth in your hearts at all times. May the Power protect you." She bowed to the assembled Rangers and then shimmered into her Owl form and flew away. They knew how hard it was for her to say goodbye; she was sparing herself the task of saying it. And they all understood, they didn't want to do it either. Jason turned to Dimitria. The Inqirian just smiled behind her veil.

"May the Power protect you all, Rangers." With a final look at all of the Rangers she had helped to assemble, she drew upon her magic and disappeared. Jason looked around at the now empty temple. He took a last breath of the fresh morning air and then looked at his friends.

"Lets go."

__

Tbc…


	6. Destiny Chronicles: Dispair hardens the ...

__

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers, Saban does. Would be nice if I did though, wouldn't it! This is part five in my Destiny Chronicles series and as stated in the disclaimer of part four, it's gonna start getting nasty. So, if you have any questions or qualms about this, let me know. Mouse, October 2002. Ps. Anything in italics with a * in front and behind are thoughts.

**Destiny Chronicles 5: Despair hardens the heart**

By Mouse.

__

Only those who dare to fail greatly can ever achieve greatly. -- Robert F. Kennedy

****

Triforia. March 2000.

Billy found Zhane alone on the roof, looking out over the forest, his whole demeanor screaming out something was bothering him. The Rangers had arrived on Triforia and delivered their devastating news about Trey. The whole planet had been in mourning for almost two months now, not blaming the Rangers at all, but understanding that their Prince was gone, and he did his duty. The government of Triforia had pledged their aide in defeating Dathan. To which end; they had immediately begun construction on the Ultra Zords for the Rangers that Billy, Justin and Damon had designed. They were building one Ultra Zord for each of the four teams of Rangers. They had all been busy over the last two months that they had been on Triforia; helping in the construction of the Zords and also training in their use. But more mundane concerns had been on each Ranger's mind since arriving on Triforia. 

The trip from Phaedos to Triforia had taken only two days, but it was two days that everyone had taken in stunned silence. Telling Trey's people that their beloved Gold Ranger wasn't returning to them had been the hardest thing Jason and Billy had ever had to do. Somehow, they made it through, the support that they gave each other saw to that. Each of the Rangers had been dealing with Trey's death in their own way, even the ones that hadn't even known the Gold Ranger. But his death was not without consequences for each of them. They were all rethinking their decisions to come on this journey. But each and every Ranger had approached Jason individually, since arriving on Triforia, announcing to him that they would stay, until the end. It made Jason feel worthy of the trust that they were showing in him. They were saying that no matter what, Rangers stick together. It had helped Jason cope with Trey's death a little easier.

Jason and Billy had both been hit especially hard, since they were both close to Trey in their own ways, but were coping with the support of their respective wives and the entirety of their fellow Rangers. But Zhane was different; for some reason Trey's death had hit Zhane the hardest. But, when Billy had asked Andros about it, the Red Ranger said that they had never met Trey, and that Zhane wouldn't talk about it. So Billy decided to see if he could figure out what was wrong with the happy go lucky Space Ranger. 

"Hey Zhane." The black clad Ninjetti glanced around at tried to smile slightly when he saw who it was. It didn't work and he turned back to stare out at the jungle. He'd been coming to the roof of the building every night since they arrived on Triforia.

"Oh, hey Billy. How's it going?" Billy walked over and stood next to him.

"Pretty good. You?"

"Yeah, okay." They stood side by side for a few minutes, enjoying the view. It was sunset and the twin suns of Triforia were setting, casting rays of orange, gold, pink and amber over the lush green forest. Billy broke the silence, sensing that Zhane wasn't going to.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" 

"Yes. It is." Zhane's words were clipped, to the point, not like him at all.

"So, are you going to tell me what's been bothering you?" Zhane looked at Billy, suspicion in his eyes.

"Have Andros and Karone been asking you to talk to me?" His tone was quiet, but anger simmered underneath it.

"No. But they are concerned, we all are. You've been extremely quiet since we left Phaedos. Everyone's noticed it. So, are you going to tell me what's wrong, or am I going to have to sic the girls on you?" Zhane gave a short laugh and held up his hands, giving in, and his anger dissipating on the wind.

"No need to bring out the artillery! I'll talk." He leaned against the rail and sighed. Billy waited quietly for him to speak. When he started talking, it was so quiet that Billy had to lean forward to hear him. 

"When I first received my powers, as the Silver Ranger on KO35, I was told that I was unique. There were heaps of other colored Rangers: red, blue, etc. but only one Gold and one Silver Ranger, ever. End of story. No more thank you, we have a winner. One of each only, that's it. Totally unique and very powerful. I had heard about the Gold Ranger, and hoped that he had heard about me, the Silver Ranger. Then the attack came on KO-35 and I was injured." He paused here and Billy could see him reliving those memories. From the look in his eyes, they weren't pleasant ones.

"To save my life, Andros put me in a cryo tube to heal me. It took two years of my life to heal fully; I can never get those back." He stopped there and took a deep breath, dispelling his fruitless anger and annoyance with one breath. "And then once I was back, I had to re-energize my powers somehow." He looked Billy in the eyes, his deep blue ones very serious. "Andros doesn't know this, he only knows that I got them re-energized, so please don't tell him but that nearly killed me as well. I had to go into the middle of a lightening storm, un-morphed, and hope that the lighting would re-energize my powers." Billy stared at him in shock and Zhane looked away again. No one he'd ever heard of had ever survived anything like that. No wonder it took something special to hold silver powers. "It worked, but it was close. I've had one to many close calls being the Silver Ranger but it was great, you know?" His tone was wistful now, and one that Billy could identify with readily. "Anyway, once Dark Specter was defeated we began rebuilding our planet. The Silver Ranger wasn't needed any more. Then this happened, and I thought it was my chance again, the chance to be the Silver Ranger once more. But here I am a Black Ninjetti. Although I have nothing against being a Black Ranger, it's just that I miss being unique, you know? I miss being the Silver Ranger." 

Billy stood there listening as Zhane spoke. The scenario was all too familiar. He knew that Zhane had been through some sort of trial to retain his powers, but he hadn't realized just what it was, exactly that he had been through. Now, with Trey's death, the former Silver Ranger was feeling alone and vulnerable, something Billy could empathize with completely. Billy put his hand on Zhane's shoulder and squeezed it gently.

"Zhane, you are still unique. You're still a Power Ranger, and once this is all over, you'll go back to being the Silver Ranger. You're right about one thing. The Gold and Silver powers can only be held by very special people. Anyone can hold any other color, but Gold and Silver, are to hard for just anyone to hold. Just ask Jason. He was the Gold Ranger for awhile, on Earth. Holding those powers nearly killed him. And yet, he did what he thought was right, what he felt was his responsibility, as a Power Ranger, to do his best. That's all any of us can do, my friend." Zhane thought over Billy's words for a moment, then smiled at the Blue Mage, his eyes now clear and sparkling with mirth again.

"Well, Billy, I guess we're both unique. You're the Blue Wolf Mage and I'm the Black Panther Ninjetti...with Silver leanings. Between you and I, being unique is pretty cool, don't you think?" He laughed his trademark grin making an appearance. Billy was glad to see that the darkness in Zhane's eyes was gone, for now. Clapping Zhane on the shoulder Billy led the way back inside.

"Well, yeah, I'd have to agree with you there my friend. We are both pretty cool." They both burst out laughing as they walked back inside.

~*~

****

Inside the Great Barrier.

The awareness that went by the name of Dathan prowled back and forth along the edge of the Great Barrier. It had enjoyed killing the Gold Ranger. There was something satisfying about killing a Power Ranger; he felt. It had been a long time since he had felt or had done anything but try to escape this prison.

Many eons ago he had agreed to this imprisonment, knowing full well that he would escape one day. He had the foreknowledge of what was going to happen, and the Prophecy that the Rangers were now going by. He had been preparing for this day for eons. But, the spell trapping him inside the Great Barrier was still a strong one, he knew that he wouldn't be able to get his entire essence free, but nearly only half of it for the moment.

"But that should be more than enough to deal with some pesky Rangers and restore my freedom." he thought.

And he relished that thought. 

~*~

****

Meeting Hall, Triforia.

The Rangers gathered together, in the meeting hall that they had been using as a temporary command center every evening. They discussed the day's events, trials and workings. They also had supper as well, enjoying some relaxing company at the end of a hard day's work. They had also discovered many hidden talents amongst themselves and surprises about their new friends and fellow Rangers. 

It was discovered that Carlos, besides being a computer programmer with NASDA, had been hiding his talent for playing the guitar. He and Kimberly had been practicing together, and the night before, they had performed for their friends, with Cassie and Tanya accompanying them. Tanya had discovered a talent for cooking the most delicious things out of what ever was in the cupboard. She and Kai had been busy trying out all sorts of recipes on the Rangers – some with good results, some not so good. Damon and Tom were virtually inseparable, talking about stock cars and mechanical work in their spare time. All in all, each of the various Ranger teams were becoming more and more relaxed with one another, and becoming one huge team, instead of four separate teams. Billy and Zhane walked back in, laughing and looking happy. Andros and Karone noticed this and made their way over to them.

"Hey, guys. What are you doing?" Zhane raised an eyebrow at his best friend.

"As if you didn't know. Billy and I have been talking. Got some things straight in my head." Karone smiled and embraced her boyfriend.

"I knew something was wrong." She said, as she held him. Zhane returned her enthusiastic embrace but looked at Billy as he spoke.

"Yeah. But I'm okay now, thanks to Billy." Billy blushed slightly and smiled.

"I didn't do anything. Just listened to what needed to be said. Anyway, I'll catch you later, guys. T'Risa will be wondering where I've gotten to." With a nod and smile he walked away, leaving the Kevorian Rangers on their own. Andros looked at Zhane, his eyes questioning his best friend.

__

*Are you sure that you're okay now?*

*Yeah. I just needed to deal with a few things. Billy helped me to realize, that even though I'm not the Silver Ranger at the moment, I'm still a Ranger and therefore still unique.*

*As if we could deal with another Zhane.*

The three of them all laughed at Karone's wry comment and Zhane hugged her tight, once again thanking his stars that they had come together after everything that had happened. Andros smiled at them, relaxing. He had been worried about his best friend, but had been unable to draw, what was wrong, out of him. In that respect, the two best friends shared a stubborn streak a galaxy wide. Together, they moved over to the main table and took their seats. It was almost time for supper, and they were looking forward to seeing what Tanya and Kai had whipped up for them tonight.

After a beautiful supper, all the Rangers gathered around the living area. They settled into an assortment of lounges, bean bags, cushions or just sat on the floor. Billy had announced during supper that he had translated some more of the Prophecy that had been etched into the stone, on Phaedos. He had made copies of it, along with the parts that Dulcea had translated, to try and finish the translation of it on his own. So far, he had only been successful in doing a small part, which was frustrating enough in itself. Trini, Justin, Kendrix and T'Risa had been helping as best they could. So far, they had translated additional paragraph, which was even more frustrating as the entire prophecy was only seven paragraphs long. Billy stood and everyone grew silent.

"Okay. As you all know, I have; with some excellent help, managed to translate a small portion more of the Prophecy. We all know what Dulcea told us; that it was foretold that a Blue Wolf Mage would lead the Rangers of Light; that's all of you by the way," laughter greeted his wry remark as he glanced around at his friends. "And that once and for all, Darkness would be defeated. Well, the part that we have managed to decipher goes along the lines of this..." Taking a deep breath he began speaking:

__

"The Rangers of Light and Power will suffer a great loss in the beginning of the Year of Destiny. The Gold Ranger is forever gone. Two Red and two Black will also fall; one Pink, one Yellow and one Blue will fall as well. These deaths will not be in vain, as their spirits will live on forever as the very fabric of the universe."

The Rangers muttered amongst themselves for a few moments, taking in Billy's words. They all knew that it was going to be dangerous, and Trey's death had reinforced that fact. But to be told that some of them will defiantly die; it was a bit unsettling. But they were Power Rangers; there was always a risk involved, they all knew that. Kendrix and Leo shared a concerned glance and Leo put his arms around her. Off all of them here, she knew better than anyone what it was like to sacrifice yourself for the power, and it was something she didn't want to remember.

"There is about another five paragraphs we have to decipher, and Dulcea is still working on it. As best we can figure, it means that we're going to have many battles with Dathan's forces, but few victories. But breaking it down into basics, it means that those battles won't really be important, it'll be the final one between Dathan, and myself that will if I'm reading what we've got so far right. I can't ask any of you to continue with us. It's there, in black and white, that some of you are going to die. I don't want that on my conscious. You're all my friends, and I would hate to loose any of you." Silence greeted his outburst until, surprisingly, Zack stood up. For once, his merry expression was gone and his eyes were serious as he looked at one of his oldest friends.

"Billy. I've known you since we were little and you first moved to Angel Grove with your father. You have never, ever backed down from a fight or challenge in your own quiet way. You have shown strength and courage in so many ways that I can't begin to comprehend. You have been there for every single one of us in one way or another. And I think I speak for everyone here when I say, let's do it. Who care's what the Prophecy says about who lives and dies? We're Power Rangers! This is our job! Pure and simple. Rangers protect. And that's what you're trying to do your trying to protect all of us. Well, my friend, I've got news for you. You ain't getting rid of us that easy." Every single Ranger in the room leapt to their feet and cheered Zack's words. Billy blushed a bright red and looked around at all his friends. They could see the tears of joy in his eyes. After a moment the Rangers settled down and Billy looked at them all. 

"Thank you. You don't know how that makes me feel. Thank you one and all." He cleared his throat, uncomfortably, and a few of them laughed. Smiling he looked down at the hand held computer unit he held. 

"Okay. Let's get down to business. The Triforians have advised me that the Ultra Zords are nearing completion, and it's time to start your training. There are six basic systems on each craft and one person from each team will be responsible for one system, okay?" Murmurs of agreement ran around the room. 

"Okay, so here's the list of who's got what. I've tried to assign these as best I can, based on what I know about each of you and your specialties. Okay. First system is piloting and navigation." This got a few good-natured groans and Adam piped up.

"Just as long as Rocky's not driving, I'm happy." Rocky stuck his tongue out at his friend and they all laughed. The Ape ninjetti's zord piloting abilities where near legendary – legendary that is in the amount of damage he usually inflicts.

"If I could continue…" Billy looked around again, piercing Adam and Rocky with a stare, but they could tell he was hard pressed not to burst out laughing. "Right, now Mike, Ashley, Tanya and Trini. The four of you will be our pilots, one for each Zord. You all have various experiences and are the best we have." The three Yellow Rangers and Black Ranger nodded in agreement. 

"Kai, T.J, Rocky and Zack. You guys will be in charge of the teleportation, communication and transporting of the Rangers. I have designed special communicators for us all, which we will be giving you in the morning. You'll be trained in the use of the teleport systems and repairs of these systems." Billy flashed them a grin, his eyes mischievous. "Just don't teleport us to the dark side of the moon alright." Everyone laughed as the guys nodded. 

"Damon, Carlos, Justin and I will be in charge of Engineering and Repairs. Anything gets damaged or goes wrong, we fix it." Tommy grinned at Billy.

"Make sense, you guys are always fixing what ever mess we make."

"And in Rocky's case it's usually a big mess." Rocky grinned.

"Hey, I resent that remark. I always brought a Zord back in one piece, sort of…" Laughter ran through the room and Billy was pleased, their spirits were high.

"Life support is next. Kendrix, Cassie, Kat and Kim. You are our life support technicians. You will all be trained in the various aspects of the systems and also some additional first aid training as in the case of Kendrix, Cassie and Kat, you three will be our medics if Trini or Kim are unavailable." He looked at them all, his tone serious for a moment. "Remember, if anyone is seriously hurt, get them to Kim or Trini, straight away; they are the medical professionals. These ladies will also be manning the scanners as well. They will tell us what's coming or what's wrong out there." The four ladies all nodded, understanding the responsibility they had been given. Billy looked at his list and grinned wickedly suddenly.

"Okay, in charge of weapons systems, we have Maya, Karone, Aisha and T'Risa they'll be our gunners." He looked at his fellow male rangers, an expression of worry tempered by suppressed mirth on his face. "Don't cross these ladies guys, with the fire power were packing, they might be tempted to blow you to pieces." Everyone laughed at Billy's dry remarks. 

"That leaves Leo, Andros, Tom and Jason in charge of the whole kit-n-caboodle. They will command an Ultra Zord each. I think it's safe to say these guys know what they are doing. And that also leaves us with a couple of extra crew people. Adam and Zhane will be our backup crew. They will be training on the generalities of each Zord, and if anyone is injured they can take their place; no matter on what team they are on. Is everyone clear on their assignments?" Nods of agreement answered him. He smiled at everyone. 

"We'll get started first thing in the morning."

~*~

****

Great Barrier.

Dathan prowled the barrier, searching for a weakness. He pushed against its energy barriers, testing its strength continuously. He wanted to escape. He needed to escape. Reaching the part of the Barrier, that was located near the Triforian system, he paused, relishing the memory of what he had done to the Gold Ranger. 

Suddenly, the barrier weakened momentarily. Acting with spilt second timing, he sent as much of his essence through as he could. About one third of his essence was able to escape. 

Dathan smiled to himself. A third of his essence was more than enough to destroy those pesky Rangers. Grinning, he began to make plans.

~*~

****

Triforia, two weeks later.

"All systems operational, except teleportation. The automatics on that are still iffy but other than that, everything's a go. Power is at 100%. Everything checks out, Jason. We can lift off whenever you're ready."

"Will we need the automatics?" Billy studied his readouts a moment.

"We shouldn't, it's just a run around the block really."

"Okay, we wont' worry about them then. Let's do this." Jason shared a wide grin with Billy. They had spent an intensive two weeks training and now they were ready for the first test flight of their new Zords. Everyone had been looking forward to it. They had decided that all four Ultra Zords were going to be test flown that day.

Each team had come up with a name for their Zords. Jason's team called theirs 'Monty', for some obscure reason they weren't going to explain to anyone. But it was a safe bet it was due to the marathon of Monty Python movies they had watched the night before.

Tom's team had called their Zord 'Anzac', apparently it was a suggestion of Kat's and when she explained its significance to the Australian people, and they had thought it quite appropriate.

Team three called their Zord 'Smiley'. Don't ask them why, they'll just grin at you and change the subject. Andros and his team were being awfully mysterious about it, and no one had the heart to question why, all of a sudden, on their Ultra Zord, a huge smiley face was now appearing. It even winked at you. But everyone suspected it was because a certain silver ranger turned up one morning to training with yellow paint all over him.

Leo's team chose the name of 'Hope', for obvious reasons. All in all, good names each meaning something special to each team. Jason nodded to his crew and hit the radio.

"Monty to all Zords. Lift of on my mark. Status, please."

"Anzac here, raring to go."

"Smiley here. Lets do it."

"This is Hope, all systems go."

"All right then. Let's do it. Lift off in five...four...three...two...and one. Mark!" As one, the four great Zords lifted off, heading into space. 

The four of them wasn't exactly the prettiest of ships to look at, but boy were they packed with the entire pack extra's that they could think of. Each Zord was a rectangular shape, with a huge bridge set in the middle of each Zord. A large window provided an unobstructed view of the surrounding space. Each Zord was equipped with sleeping and living quarters for up to twelve people. State of the Art medical facilities and also a hanger with auxiliary ships, small two people crafts that could be used as escape pods if necessary. All in all, they were the best-built ships ever. They all were justifiably proud of each one of the Zords. They had deliberately built them so they couldn't transform into MegaZords, as each Zord packed enough firepower to damage an entire planet in itself. But a linkage system was incorporated, allowing two or more zords to join at any one time to increase the firepower over all. 

Jason ordered the ships to do their pre-plotted course, once around the system, and then back, to check the results on each run. Each Ranger did their assigned task well; making sure everything ran smoothly. The engines were performing beautifully and the ship was as quiet as a mouse. There was slight background hum, but Billy had told them that it was perfectly normal. Jason had received similar reports from the other ships. He looked over at Billy, who was manning the engineering station.

"Looks like she's gonna be a good ship, bro. You've out done yourself, again."

"Thanks, Jason. I appreciate it. But the Triforians did all of the hard work, I just designed her." Jason made to reply but a sudden beeping distracted him. Kim looked up from her sensor panel.

"Jason, something's showing up here on my sensors; there's something out there. Yet my visual sensors show nothing, but the energy sensors are off the scale." Billy and Jason both leapt up to join Kim. Looking at the read out, they quickly glanced at each other. With a slight nod of reassurance at Jason, Billy spoke out, his voice strong, not betraying the fear he suddenly felt.

"I think this needs checking out Jason. That's real close to the Great Barrier." Jason thought for a moment and then nodded.

"Okay, lets check it out." He sat back in his seat and punched a button to open a comm. channel.

"Monty to all ships. We've picked up something near the Great Barrier; we're going to check it out. Anzac, you come with us. Smiley and Hope, stay here for backup."

"Understood. Watch yourself, Jason."

"We'll be waiting."

"Right next to you man." Jason nodded to Trini and the two Zords sped towards the location of the disturbance. The other two Zords watched them go. Inside Smiley, Zhane walked over to where Andros was, and put his hand on his shoulder, for once, not smiling.

"I have a bad feeling about this Andros. A real bad feeling."

~*~

****

Just outside the Great Barrier.

Dathan sensed something approaching; stopped what he was doing to look for the disturbance. He saw the approaching Zords and smiled. Ah! More Power Rangers for him to torment and destroy. How much fun he was going to have with them. He watched as they slowed down and stopped, approximately two million kilometers, from his position. He decided that it was close enough and willed his body to appear on the bridge of the lead ship.

Intruder alerts went off all over the place, red lights flashed and sirens blared. With one swipe of his hand, Billy shut them off and looked at the intruder for the first time. He paled, as he knew who this must be. He was standing in front of Jason's station. He looked around and sneered. It was then that he must have sensed Billy, as he suddenly whirled and looked him straight in the eye. Billy was chilled to the bone at the coldness and evil that he saw in Dathan's eyes. Dathan smiled a cold, twisted smile.

"So, they found a Blue Wolf Mage to take me on. You know that it won't be easy, don't you boy? And that I will kill a lot of your friends before I'm through." Billy stood slowly and moved over to stand by Jason's side. He was pleased that his voice remained steady.

"Yes. I know it won't be easy Dathan, but I will beat you. And I will protect my friends from you, as best I can."

"We'll see about that Wolf. But this interests me." Dathan spread his arms to encompass the ship. "Is this the best weapon you could come up with to defeat me?" The sneer in his voice was unmistakable.

"No. This is just the first of many. And they have been constructed to defeat you, Dathan."

"Strong words for someone so young. Yet, with a wife so old. You don't care that she's an Eltarian and already over three hundred years old?" Dathan glanced around as he spoke, his eyes resting on T'Risa a moment and then back to Billy.

"No, I don't. It's what's on the inside that counts." Dathan laughed. It was a soul chilling, evil, maniacal laugh.

"You know, I think you really mean that. Well, lets see how well you cope with this." With another laugh and a wave of his hand; he was gone. Suddenly alarms started blaring all over the place. Billy quickly rushed to his panel a look of horror on his face.

"He's caused an overload in the reactor! We have twenty seconds to get out of here! Zack, get everyone out of here!"

Zachary Taylor was the quintessential fun person to be around. He was always ready with a joke or a game to lighten everyone's day. But he had also proven his worth as a Power Ranger, all those years ago. And had been a good ambassador for peace while at the peace conference. He had found a contentment and happiness in his teaching and working with kids that he'd never known before. He also took his responsibilities seriously. So when Billy had given him the task of overseeing the transport system, he made sure he knew it inside and out. And when Billy stated that they had twenty seconds to get out, he knew that at least one of them wasn't going to make it, but that didn't seem to matter to him anymore. His friend's safety was more important.

The transport systems were still on manual settings; they had been having some problems with the automatic settings – the ones that allowed remote activation of the system – and they had decided to go ahead with the test flights today anyway. The teleporter was geared up to transport up to twelve people, but it needed to be operated manually to do so. Zack activated the pre-set co-ordinates and smiled at his friends, his eyes full of regret but determined.

"Just make sure that you get the bastard for me, okay guys?" With a smile and a wave, Zack sent them on their way. Five seconds later, he disintegrated, along with the rest of his ship.

~*~

****

UltraZord, 'Anzac'

With a blur of light and a jumble of bodies, the Rangers landed in a heap in front of Tom's console, on the bridge of 'Anzac'. Jason and Billy scrambled to their feet.

"Come on Zack, get out of there!" Just as the words left Jason's mouth, 'Monty' exploded, taking a heroic Zack Taylor with it. A huge shock wave of debris flung outwards, rocking the other Zord but otherwise causing no damage.

"NO! Not Zack! Not him to!" Trini picked herself up off the floor and made her way too Jason's side. Without a word she enfolded him in her arms. Tom came around to Billy, a question on his face. He had the feeling he already knew the answer, but needed it confirmed for some reason.

"Zack?"

"The transport systems weren't 100% automatic yet. We thought that we wouldn't need them and went ahead with the tests anyway. There was no way we could have gotten out of there by using the automatic system. Zack transported us out and stayed behind." Billy's words were soft, regretful and the hardest one's he'd ever had to say.

"Oh, man!" He bowed his head in grief, along with everyone else on the bridge. 

Silence reigned on the bridge of the 'Anzac'. Kim started sobbing softly and Tom quickly pulled her close. Billy held T'Risa and tried not to think of one of his oldest friends no longer being there. Everyone had bowed his or her heads, trying to come to terms with the senseless loss of another Ranger. It was then, that Dathan chose to appear before them.

"Well, well, well. You escaped." Dathan smiled, as he looked over the group of Rangers. "Wait a moment, you're missing a Ranger. Oh dear, did I kill another one. What a shame." He laughed. A maniacal, horrible, soul chilling laugh. Billy stepped towards him, anger in his voice.

"What do you want, Dathan? Why are you doing this?"

"Because I can boy, because I can. You think that you can defeat me Wolf Mage? Well, I'm here to show you that no matter what, you will lose." 

He waved his hand again and a black beam shot forth from it, heading right at Justin. Billy flung out his hand, drawing upon his magic to try and deflect the beam. He was only partially successful though. Justin screamed in agony and the Rangers heard his bones breaking in the silence of the control room. Trini and Kim rushed to his side, checking to see if he'd be okay. Jason, seeing another Ranger attacked, tried to leap at Dathan, but Tom and Rocky held him back. Jason shouted at him, his face clouded with anger.

"Stop it Dathan! If you're going to kill us all, just get it over with!" Dathan smiled.

"What an excellent suggestion lion boy. I think I will save myself the hassle of killing you all later." He moved to wave his hand again but then Billy moved and stood between him and the others. It was time for him to act.

Billy had been studying with the greatest warriors of magic and spirit for the last five years. He had, at his side, one of the best mage's from Eltar and behind him all of his friends. His soul and heart cried out in sorrow for the loss of his friend, but his will and determination were as strong as iron. Carefully he gathered himself and drew upon the magic that was a blue flame burning in his soul and the Great Power. He would protect his friends, no matter what.

"I won't let you do that, Dathan. I may not be able to defeat you, but I am strong enough protect my friends." With that he began to recite an incantation under his breath and cast it. A shimming barrier immediately formed around Dathan. Dathan looked at it curiously, raising an eyebrow and then staring back at Billy.

"You can't do this to me boy, I'm too powerful for you."

"Don't bet on it. I can and I will do what ever it takes to beat you Dathan. You're not going to hurt any more of my friends today." Dathan smiled evilly.

"I may not be able to hurt your friends here and now Wolf Mage, but I can and I will hurt you." Without warning, he disappeared. Relaxing, Billy let the shield dissipate. T'Risa put a reassuring hand on Billy's arm, her expression concerned.

"You took an awful chance, Will."

"I know. But I couldn't just stand by and watch him pick us off one by one."

"You wouldn't be the man I married if you had let that happen." He managed a small, weak smile for her. He turned to see how his friends were. Trini and Kim were bent over Justin, checking to see how badly he was hurt. Tom turned to Tanya after making sure Jason had calmed down.

"Tanya, get us back to the others, as quickly as you can."

"Okay, Tom." Trini turned to the assembled Rangers.

"We need to get him to the med-bay." Trini said, indicating Justin's unconscious form. "Adam, I need the stretcher from the med-bay."

"Sure, Trini." The Black Ranger left the bridge, heading for the med-bay. 

They were all quiet; trying to take in what had happened, when Aisha spoke up. She had moved in to take over Justin's station and was also keeping an eye on Adam's station as well.

"Um...guys, I think you'd better have a look at this." They turned to the viewer and Aisha pressed a couple of buttons. The image began to clear up. In front of them were the other two ships, plus a third one they hadn't seen before. "I think that's Dathan's ship. It just unexpectedly appeared on the sensors."

~*~

****

Bridge, UltraZord, 'Smiley'

"It wasn't there a moment ago. Sensors are showing that only Anzac is returning, and I can't get a connection with it. And there is no sign of Monty, Andros." Zhane looked up at his friend, his eyes concerned.

"You know what Zhane, I think I'm getting to be like you." Andros looked at the readouts as well.

"How so?"

"I have a real bad feeling about this. Status on the alien vessel?"

"Nothing is showing up, Andros. It's just sitting there. Wait a moment, something's coming through the communication bands." Zhane nodded to T.J. and they worked quickly and the speakers came to life with the message.

"Attention people of Triforia. Because of the interference of the Blue Wolf Mage in my plans, you have all been chosen to teach him a lesson. You have one minute to live."

Stunned silence settled over the bridge of Smiley. Andros whirled suddenly to T.J.

"Teleport as many people as you can up here. We have to save as many people as possible!" T.J. started working frantically. Carlos looked up from his console.

"Hope reports that they are trying to teleport as many people as they can as well, but something is blocking their teleporter!"

"It's no good, Andros. I can't lock on to them. The systems' working fine but something's blocking it. I can't do it!" T.J.'s voice was full of anguish. Zhane cleared his throat softly.

"Incoming transmission from Triforia." He punched it up onto the viewer. On screen appeared the Prime Minister of Triforia. His expression was grave.

"Power Rangers. Take heart. We know that no matter what, you will victorious. We are transmitting you all our knowledge and history files, please, use them well. Remember us with honor. May the Power protect you all." The screen reverted back to the image of the strange ship, surrounded by the three Zords. Andros turned to Cassie, an unspoken plea in his eyes. She shook her head.

"Weapons are being blocked as well, Andros. Even if we had them, it's too late. Look!" The strange ship had rotated so that it was facing the planet of Triforia. It seemed to shrink in on itself and then a beam of dazzling, red energy, so dark it was almost black, hit the planet. They watched in horror as a coating of darkness spread everywhere over the planet. Turning the once green and fertile orb into a black ball of nothing, and no one. The Rangers stood in silence, stunned beyond belief. The communicator crackled to life again.

"Next time Mage, it's Aquitar."

~*~

****

UltraZord, Anzac

Billy sat in the captain's chair, trying not to think of all that had happened. Zack, Justin...Triforia. The three Zords were now on their way to Phaedos. A place, Dulcea had assured Billy before they set out, that Dathan couldn't touch. Now he wasn't so sure. In the space of less than twelve hours Zack had been killed, Justin maimed for life and Triforia...destroyed. Everyone was in a state of shock. And it was entirely his fault! He heard some one enter the bridge and looked up to find T'Risa standing in the entrance. Her eyes were full of understanding and wisdom. 

"Your blaming yourself, aren't you?"

"Yes. Is their anyone else to blame?"

"How about Dathan?"

"He's the villain, Tee. I'm supposed to blame him. But it's because of my defiance that he destroyed Triforia. And now he's threatening Aquitar. What am I supposed to do about that?" All the anguish, fear and worry that threatened to overwhelm him came pouring out at once.

"Will, you're supposed to guide your friends to victory. You know that, no matter what; it will all come down to a battle between you...and Dathan. Just think how Jason is feeling right now. He has lost one of his best friends and faces the possibility of losing more. Yet he has assumed the burden of command. You know him Will, you have to know how much he is hurting." Billy sighed softly, looking at her. The bridge was silent, they were the only two up at this hour.

"I do! I also know that Aisha isn't much better off. She and Zack were really hitting it off, big time." He smiled regretfully at that fact. He looked up at his wife and could see the concern in her eyes. Holding out his arms she came to him sitting in his lap, wrapping her arms around him and holding him close.

"Oh Tee, what am I going to do?" The words were being more of a plea than a question. Unable to hold back the pain any longer he started crying softly, pulling her tightly into his embrace.

Tbc…


	7. Destiny Chronicles:Nor the battle to the...

Disclaimer: I don't own the Rangers etc. Well, I warned you that I was getting nasty and I am not stopping yet. You know the drill; you have any problems with this let me know. Also, I am rating this particular chapter PG-15. There is a lot of violence and swearing involved, so if your offended, scroll to the end of the chapter now, you'll get the gist of what happened. Also, if I happen to kill off anyone's favorite Ranger and you have strong moral objections or whatever – please remember this is just a story. Also apologies to any fellow Star Trek fans, yes I know I stole the title from a brilliant DS9 episode, but it fits what I want to convey. 

****

Destiny Chronicles 6: Nor the battle to the strong.

By Mouse.

__

It's kind of fun to do the impossible --Walt Disney  


Phaedos, April 2000.

The three Ultra Zords were in orbit around Phaedos, their inhabitants having teleported down to the planet's surface with the grave news about the loss of Zack and the destruction of Triforia. They silently monitored the galactic situation, gathering data, and analyzing sensor readings, correlating facts into one startling conclusion. 

The forces of evil were winning.

After destroying Triforia, Dathan had launched numerous attacks against many worlds, scattered all through numerous systems and galaxies. But the Rangers just couldn't get there in time to do any good other than help the survivors. So they had decided to re-group and try and come up with a strategy.

Down on the planet's surface the surviving Rangers had gathered with Dulcea and Dimitra. They had settled Justin into Dulcea's cave, to recover from his injuries. The power could only heal so much and his injuries were extremely grave. Dulcea was hopeful that being close to the center of the Great Power it would help him heal completely. But she didn't hold out too much hope, none of them did. He had numerous broken bones and some terrible scarring. As it was, the young teenager would never loose the scar that now marred the side of his face. But Justin had surprised them all with his acceptance of this. He was holding up well. 

The Rangers had gathered around the fire in the middle of the temple. They were not really talking about anything but mainly trying to adjust to the circumstances they now found themselves in. It wasn't easy, but they were trying. The four Red Ranger leaders had been discussing what to do next. They had already warned Aquitar of Dathan's threat and were undecided about what to do next.

Unbeknownst to them, the decision was being taken out of their hands.

~*~

****

Triforia.

Rubble and dirt crunched beneath his feet as Dathan walked around the ruins of what was once the capital city of Triforia. Everything was now destroyed. A blackened, charred remains of what was once a great and proud society. Dathan was pleased at how this had turned out. The Rangers had lost another friend, along with his ship. 

They had also lost a planet that was openly supporting them. They would be trying to come to terms with everything and come up with a plan to stop him, he realized. They had been constantly reacting to his attacks but so far, nothing had worked. Better to do something now to continue to distract them and hopefully kill off a few more, before it became to late. His attacks against various planets had destroyed a considerable amount of people and materials and also support for the Rangers. He knew that they would only take so much before fighting back and fighting back hard. He took one last look around and then willed himself back to the deck of his ship, the Revenge. 

He knew the name of the ship was predictable, but what the hell, he could do whatever he liked. He liked the quietness of the ship, as it was run totally by his thoughts and will alone. Which is how he liked it. He pondered what to do to distract the Rangers while he gathered more energy to finally collapse the Great Barrier and bring the rest of his essence through. The death of all those millions of Triforians had supplied him with an enormous reserve of energy, but he wanted to save as much as he could. And then he stumbled onto it. He would create some form of indestructible creature for the Rangers to fight. Yes, that would do it. He sent his essence on a quick tour of the universe, looking at all the various monsters and henchmen that were out there. He eventually gave up in disgust; one Ranger team or another had easily defeated them all. So he decided to create his own monsters, calling them Rocknies. 

They were approximately six feet tall and had an outer layer of skin made of granite. Underneath the granite was solid tritainium, the hardest known metal in the universe. They were humanoid in look, with a high intelligence, which was a nice change for a henchman. They could adapt to whatever techniques of fighting that the Rangers threw at them. He also gave them a limited amount of sentience, just enough so that they could carry out his instructions to the letter, without mucking things up as their predecessors seemed to have done on a regular basis. This would also allow them to learn from the fighting style of the Rangers, that way, be able to defeat them more easily. He created twenty Rocknies, thinking that five, sent to four different locations, would spilt the Rangers up quite well, and allow him to kill more of them off more easily. With a laugh he sent them on their way; to KO-35, Earth Aquitar and Phaedos. 

"Let's see how you cope with this Rangers."

~*~

****

Phaedos.

Everyone had gathered around the fire to discuss the plan that the four Red Rangers had finally decided on. Jason had just stood up to speak when the five Rocknies appeared. Dulcea looked at Billy, horror on her features. Never in the history of the Great Power had evil been able to send warriors to Phaedos. Now even that rule was being broken. All the Rangers leapt up and assumed a protective circle around Dulcea. They weren't going to let anything happen to her, even though she was perfectly capable of taking care of herself. Jason stood forward, his voice, like his presence, commanding, strong.

"Okay guys, lets do it. It's Morphin Time!"

"The Falcon!"

"The Wolf!"

"The Wolf!"

"The Crane!"

"The Bear!"

"The Tiger!"

"The Frog!"

"The Ape!"

"The Cheetah!"

"The Lion!"

"The Eagle!"

"The Swan!"

"The Cougar!"

"The Chameleon!"

"The Nightingale!"

"The Gazelle!"

"The Hawk!"

"The Panther!"

"The Fox!"

"The Butterfly!"

"The Deer!"

"The Bull!"

"The Bengal Tiger!"

"The Condor!"

"The Dolphin!"

They were all immediately morphed into their armor. Jason had the feeling that they would need it more than ever now. They prepared to fight the monsters, when every single communicator went off. Jason raised his, exchanging glances with everyone else. It wasn't good that they all went off at once. He got a sinking feeling in his stomach.

"What's up, Alpha?" Alpha was stationed above Phaedos in the AstroMega Ship.

"Jason, those monsters you are fighting have also been sent to Earth, Aquitar and KO-35." Jason winced as he looked at the three other Red Ranger leaders. They all knew that these were part of an effort by Dathan to spilt them up to try and eliminate them all.

"Understood, Alpha. Set coordinates for all three destinations. I'll send teams up in a moment." 

"Okay, Jason." Jason closed the channel and looked at his friends.

"Okay. Andros, you take you team, and head back to your home planet, okay?"

"Okay, Jason. Take care. Come on guys." With a nod at Jason the Andros's team was gone. Jason looked over at Leo, deciding to send the newest team next.

"Leo, you guys will have to take the Earth. Watch yourselves, okay?"

"Sure thing, Jason. Let's go guys." The Galaxy team soon left as well. Jason turned to Tom but Tom pre-empted him, a smile in his voice. 

"We'll take Aquitar, Jason. We're well acquainted with the Aquitian Rangers." Jason nodded.

"Thanks, Tom. Take care of yourselves."

"Hey, always do. Lets go people." With a flash of light they were gone as well, leaving just five Rangers and one annoyed Master Warrior to deal with the Rocknies.

"Let's do it!" With those words they leapt into battle.

~*~

****

KO35.

The seven Space Rangers teleported down to the planet's surface to confront the Rocknies. They attacked with a vengeance, using all their fighting skills. For Andros and Zhane, it brought back horrible memories of a day long ago on KO35, one that they had hoped never to see happen again.

For a few minutes they were holding there own, but then the monsters started learning from them, the tables turning. They were slowly, but surely, being beaten back.

~*~

****

Earth.

The six Galaxy Rangers landed smack dab, into the middle of chaos incarnate. The monsters were attacking anything and everything that moved. 

They had landed in the middle of a greatly populated shopping mall. Taking a look at the situation, Leo nodded to Kendrix and Maya. The two girls immediately began coordinating the people to evacuate, with the help of the emergency personal that had shown up, while the four remaining Rangers tried to slow the Rocknies.

They weren't having a lot of luck though.

~*~

****

Aquitar.

The Aquitian Rangers had immediately leapt to their planet's defense. Unfortunately they were ill equipped to handle the Rocknies and were being soundly beaten when the Rangers arrived. 

Taking in the situation with a glance Tom got Kat and Tanya to help the Aquitian Rangers regroup themselves. The remaining five Rangers distracted the Rocknies, allowing time for the Aquitians to recover.

But it still didn't help. They were being beaten rather soundly.

~*~

****

The Revenge.

Dathan watched the various battles going on from his rather large over stuffed chair on the Revenge's bridge. He could see each Ranger team struggling to fight off his creations. He smiled evilly. It was good to see the Rangers off balance and confused, it made his heart glad. What else could he do to make their task harder? With a wicked laugh he waved his hand and abruptly, one Ranger from each team disappeared from the scene of the battles. He turned to see them standing behind him, held in place by invisible bonds of his will. They were demorphed, dressed only in their Ninjetti uniforms. Two male Black Rangers. One female Pink Ranger and one female Yellow Ranger.

"Welcome to my parlor, said the spider to the fly." He laughed again; it's sound chilling their very souls.

~*~

****

Earth.

Leo looked around frantically but could see no sign of Damon. The monster's they were fighting were now getting the upper hand completely. He looked over at his older brother and could see that Mike had come to the same conclusion. Mike nodded in support of Leo's actions, giving his younger brother the confidence he needed.

"We need to take these guys out, now Leo!"

"I know Mike. Everyone, Power Blasters." The five remaining Rangers leapt back and got out their side arms. Quickly pushing them up to full power, they took aim.

"Fire!"

They fired but it seemed to have little effect. Leo was starting to feel that maybe this was one of those unwinable battles that Dulcea had told them about. Kendrix looked at the monsters, seeming to suddenly understand something. She reached out and took Leo's arm.

"Maybe if we combine our blasters and only take on one target at a time, that might work." Leo nodded. At this stage he was ready to try anything.

"Okay. Aim for the leader. Everyone ready?"

"Ready!"

"Fire!" 

They all fired at the lead monster, keeping up a continuous barrage, ignoring the others for the moment. The other Rocknies seem content to keep destroying everything around them. After about a minute the leader stumbled and fell. Ten seconds after that, he exploded in a huge fireball that took out two more of the monsters that had been closing in on the Rangers, trying to take advantage of their new tactic. Seeing what had happened, they immediately employed this new tactic against the other two. 

"Maya, contact the other teams. Tell them how to beat these guys."

"Okay, Leo."

~*~

****

Aquitar.

"Where the hell is she? She was here a minute ago!" Tom looked around for Kat but there was no sign of her. Rocky was frantic, looking everywhere for her. 

The ten Rangers had successfully managed to defeat the monsters moments before, using the combined power of their weapons. Aisha put her hand on Tom's shoulder, trying to calm things down and steady them all.

"Let's get back to the others. They may know what's going on." Tom took a deep breath.

"Okay. Let's head back to Phaedos."

~*~

****

KO-35.

"I've searched everywhere, Andros and there's no sign of Carlos anywhere. One moment he was here, the next he wasn't." Zhane ducked as a Rocknie tried to take his head off and kicked out at it, hard.

"Damn. We need to finish off these guys. Any idea's?" Ashley looked up from her communicator.

"Word has just come in from the Galaxy team. Combining our Power blasters will work to take these guys down, if we concentrate on one at a time." Andros blew a frustrated breath out.

"Okay, let's do that. And once these guys are toast; we'll head back to the others. See if anyone else is missing." Everyone moved back from the ones they were fighting.

"Astro blasters!" They got out their side arms, "Fire!" and began the long task of taking them down, one at a time.

~*~

****

Phaedos.

With a grunt, Billy delivered a spin kick that sent one of the monsters flying off the mountain's edge, landing with a rather loud bang on the ground below. They had been holding their own when, all of a sudden, Trini disappeared. To say Jason was distracted by his wife's disappearance was an understatement. He had taken a bad blow, it knocking him senseless. Kim had dragged him away from the battle and into the cave where Justin was resting. 

She had re-joined the battle moments ago. She flipped her way over to the others. It was just Billy, T'Risa, Dulcea and her fighting now and they weren't doing so well.

"Just heard from the Galaxy team. They discovered that by combining the power of their blasters that they can destroy these things one at a time."

"Okay, lets do it."

~*~

****

The Revenge.

The four captured Rangers watched the various battles with Dathan. Damon cheered when his friends discovered how to destroy the monsters. Kat let out a yell when she saw the last of the monsters destroyed by her team. They all cheered when they watched the monsters slowly be beaten. Dathan shrugged and turned to face them, examining each in turn.

"They were of no importance. I had only intended them as a distraction to you, so I could get a few of you for my collection."

"What do you want with us?" He walked over and stood in front of Carlos.

"Want with you my dear Black Ranger? Why, I want to destroy all of you. One by one. Two of your fellows Rangers are already dead; one is maimed for the rest of his life. A planet that was openly supporting you has been destroyed, and you think you can stop me?" Damon looked stunned. He knew Dathan was evil, but he didn't know just how much. Until now, and that information would be costly. He spoke up without thinking.

"We will always stop evil." Dathan laughed and walked over to stand in front of Damon.

"You think so, Black Ranger? Well, let's give you a personal demonstration shall we?" He waved his hand and Damon disappeared. Trini looked at him, dawning horror on her features.

"What have you done to him?" They all feared the worst.

"Why nothing Yellow Ranger. Yet." 

He motioned for them to look at the screens. Damon reappeared on Earth in front of his friends. He quickly started running towards them, but unfortunately he had appeared in front of a building that had been heavily damaged. They could see the other Rangers starting to move towards him, waving and shouting something when suddenly Damon looked up, his eyes going wide with what he saw. With a growing sense of horror, the captured Rangers realized what was happening. Trini tore her eyes from the screen, her voice desperate.

"Dathan, please don't do this. I beg you!"

"Beg, Yellow Ranger? You'll do more than that when I'm finished with you." 

With a chopping motion of his hand the building that Damon was standing in front of suddenly, fell on top of him. The captured Rangers groaned in despair and then stayed silent, unwilling to give Dathan the satisfaction of knowing how upset they all were. They watched as the Galaxy team frantically searched the rubble for Damon. After twenty minutes Mike came upon his lifeless body. 

It was crushed, almost beyond recognition. It was only the fact that somehow in the last seconds of his life, he had managed to morph into his armor, that they managed to find his body and that it wasn't crushed totally beyond recognition. The Galaxy Rangers stood around the body of their fallen friend, heads bowed in grief, oblivious to the gathering crowd. Reacting to some unseen signal, Mike and Leo picked Damon's body up and teleported away. Dathan turned to the captured Rangers.

"I think he learned his lesson, don't you?" And then he laughed and laughed. The sound chilling their souls and destroying what little hope they had left.

They had been standing there for, God knew how long, when Dathan wandered back over to them. He looked at each one of them in turn, as if examining their souls and stopping in front of Trini he finally spoke. His voice was normal, conversational even.

"You are a Healer, are you not?"

"That's right. I'm a Doctor." He nodded as if that confirmed something he had suspected.

"I have always had the utmost respect for Healers. I apologize for my harsh remarks earlier. Therefore you may go free. Never let it be said that I brought harm to a Healer. The Universe needs them all to badly." He waved his hand and Trini stumbled a bit. The invisible bonds holding her had released without warning. She rubbed her wrists and studied him for a moment, confusion plainly evident on her pretty Asian features.

"What about my friends?"

"Yes. What to do about them? I'm afraid that I must keep one of them, but which one?" He studied them for a moment. He then looked at Trini and smiled. Trini suddenly became afraid. That smile was pure evil and there was no warmth in it what so ever like there had been only minutes before. "Yes. I think we'll do this." With another wave of his hand Carlos screamed in agony and collapsed to the floor, holding his leg. Trini rushed over and quickly examined him. She looked up at Kat, answering her unspoken question.

"It's broken in three places. I should be able to heal it with the proper facilities." She turned to Dathan. "Why did you do this? Carlos did nothing to you."

"To make a point my dear. You see, I will strike you down when ever and where ever I please. Remember that. You may go, now." He waved his hand and they both disappeared. Kat gazed at one of the screens and saw that the two of them were now on Phaedos. She watched as Kim rushed forward to help Trini. Looking up, she found Dathan watching her and she became more afraid than any other time in her life.

"Now, Pink Ranger. Shall we go about making you an evil Ranger?"

Kathryn Hillard had spent the last six years of her life trying to forget the whole evil Ranger bit that Rita put her through. After giving the power to Cassie she had gone to London for a year to study dance. She enjoyed her time there but decided that a career in dancing wasn't for her. Instead of returning to America to be with her family she returned home to Sydney and stayed with relatives. She went to University and studied architecture, something she had always wanted to do. Upon graduation she got a job with one of the most prestigious firms in Sydney. She even worked on designs for the upcoming Olympics, which she was extremely proud of. She really enjoyed her job and the challenges it brought to her everyday life. She was also enjoying a long distance relationship with Rocky. It was hard but they were doing well. There was even talk of marriage later that year, which was surprising to all their friends as they had all thought Kat had been interested in Tommy. But she hadn't really, and when he got back together with Kimberly she and Rocky had began to date, something no one had foreseen, and it was good. So when Dathan mentioned turning her into an evil Ranger, the quiet and mild mannered Ranger quite literally blew her 'Australian' top. As she spoke, her strong and unique accent rang out over the quiet bridge. He was about to find out why no one in his or her right mind got an Australian, any Australian, angry.

"You are friggin' well bloody joking, right? What type of idiotic, stupid mongrel are you? You can bloody well bugger off if you think that the whole evil Ranger thing hasn't been done before. It's been done to death, you idiot! Man, don't they give you guy's brains or anything? Talk about being thick. Come off it mate! That's the first bloody thing they will look for when the others get back. Strewth, you must think we are really dumb. Christ, you'd think you were an idiotic dickhead or something." Her tone became even harder and angry if that was possible. "Listen hear mate, you've proven what an evil bastard you are. You must think we were all born yesterday if we're gonna fall for that old piece of crap. Well, let me tell you mate, you wanna piss us off, fine. You've pissed us off. So I can tell you now, that was possibly the stupidest thing you could have done. A Ranger will fight for good, which is a given fact. But a Ranger fighting for their friends, well, lets just say that I hope you have bloody good funeral arrangements made." 

Dathan looked startled by her outburst. It was the last thing he expected from any Pink Ranger, let alone this one. Pink Rangers were always mild mannered, sweet tempered and kind individuals. But this one defiantly had a temper, a rather large temper. It was refreshing actually he decided. She certainly wasn't afraid of speaking her mind that's for sure. Kat was confused; she could see real merriment in his eyes, and then he started laughing. A strangely normal kind of laugh. All of a sudden she found herself free. Dathan held up one hand, trying to regain his composure but he was having a battle, as he was laughing so hard.

"Please, my dear, don't worry. Oh my, I haven't laughed like that for a long time. Please, dear Pink Ranger, will you sit and talk with me? I haven't had the pleasure of decent conversation in such a long time. Please?" Kat was stunned. He had actually said 'please' and sounded like he really did just want to talk. Always one to give people the benefit of the doubt, she nodded. He waved his hand and a table, with a couple of comfortable looking armchairs, appeared.

"Please, dear lady, sit. Would you like some refreshment?"

"Umm, a cup of tea would be nice." Kat defiantly needed something to calm her nerves after the morning she had been through.

"Certainly. Tea it is." With that she sat down and watched in stunned silence as Dathan poured them both a cup of tea. 

He sat down with the cup in his hand and smiled at her. It was the first smile that wasn't menacing, so Kat returned it with a small one of her own. 

"Tell me, what is your name, please?"

"Kathryn Hillard. But everyone just calls me Kat."

"Kathryn. I like that name. If it pleases you, may I call you Kathryn?"

"If you like." She sipped her tea, trying to get a control on how unreal this situation was feeling.

"Tell me Kathryn, you have a speak slightly differently than the other Rangers I had here, you have an unusual accent. You are from Earth are you not? But you don't speak the same as the other Rangers I had here."

"I'm from a country called Australia on Earth. Do you know much about it?"

"I'm afraid not. I don't know much about Earth at all, except that it's there." Kat looked at him, her expression perplexed.

"That's a bit unusual for someone who's trying to conquer everything. Oh well. Would you like me to tell you all about it?" Eagerness seemed to light up his eyes, almost like a yearning for something. Kat couldn't tell what it was though.

"Please? I would love to hear all about your home." Shrugging at the absurdity of her situation, Kat began speaking.

~*~

****

Phaedos.

After the defeat of the monsters all the Rangers had gathered back at Phaedos. They were uncertain of what would happen next. There was even more grief when the Galaxy Rangers returned with the body of Damon for burial. There was also concern for Carlos, it turned out that his leg was broken in three places and he was currently sharing the cavern with Justin and the still unconscious Jason. Trini was worried that it might not set properly, and had brought down equipment from the UltraZords to help him heal. The remaining Rangers sat around the bonfire with Dulcea in the evening twilight. There was still no sign of Kat and they were all worried. From the accounts given by both Trini and Carlos, hope for her safe return was fading fast. There was nothing they could do now, but wait.

And hope for a miracle.

Tbc.


	8. Destiny Chronicles: The Strangeness of a...

__

Disclaimer: I don't own the Rangers. Wish I did though! Anyway this is part seven and you really have to have read the other six parts to understand what's going on this fic. Once again I would like to warn people that this is a lot darker than what I normally write, and does involve violence, swearing and death. If you have a problem, you know where I am. Mouse October, 2002. Ps. Anything in Italics with a * in front and behind denotes thoughts.

****

Destiny Chronicles 7: The Strangeness of a Madman.

By Mouse.

__

"I live to laugh and laugh to live." – Milton Berle

****

Phaedos.

The next morning the Rangers had gathered, once again, around the temple's fire. They all seemed to take solace in the comforting presence of that ever-burning fire. Jason had awoken during the night but Trini had made him stay put, with Justin and Carlos, saying she wanted to make sure he didn't have a concussion. It was hard for the Red Lion, but he obeyed his wife's commands, enough of a leader to understand that he had to stay fit. The Rangers were at a loss for what to do next. They had lost another of their number and Dathan had captured Kat. It was hard to try and work out what his next move would be. 

Dulcea walked over to where Billy was watching Rocky pace back and forth. She stood next to him and watched silently as well. After a few moments, she broke the silence.

"The ape misses his mate. Apes are never ones to be alone, they are only complete with their mates." Billy sighed softly, nodding slightly in agreement.

"I know. Somehow he and Kat seem to do well together." The stood there in silence for a few minutes more. Tom came over and joined them, he too, was watching Rocky.

"Still pacing, huh?"

"Yes." Tom sighed.

"I'll see what I can do before he explodes." Tom left the two of them standing there and went to stand next to Rocky. Billy looked at Dulcea, his expression worried.

"I just don't know what to do next." Billy hated the helpless feeling. He'd never been one to not know what to do.

"I know Billy. Dimitria and I have come up with an idea..." 

~*~

****

The Revenge.

Kat stared at the walls surrounding her from where she was lying on her bunk. She and Dathan had spent long hours talking about anything and everything, until she was hoarse with all the talking she had done. She discovered in him a hunger for talk, for normal adult conversation, that she had never seen in anyone before, ever. 

They had discussed art, poetry, music, dancing, travel; anything and everything she could think of. They had talked well into the night, and when Dathan noticed that she was tired he had provided quarters for her, saying that he wanted to continue their conversations at another time when she was rested. He was the soul of courtesy but she was under no delusions that this room was anything other than, a prison. First thing she had tried was the door and then teleporting out, but to no avail. So she resigned herself to waiting and trying to get some sleep. Strangely enough she did sleep and was feeling unusually refreshed when the door to her room opened to show Dathan was standing there, a smile on his face. 

"Would you like to join me for some breakfast Kathryn?" Once again, his voice was normal, polite, like any other adult male she knew. Giving into the absurdity of the situation Kat smiled as she stood up.

"Yes, please." He led her back towards the room where they had spent their long hours talking. A table, with two place settings, was sitting in the middle of the room, complete with silver service and a butler. Dathan held Kat's chair out for her and made sure she was comfortable before sitting down himself. He motioned at the butler and the creature served them both. Again the feeling of unreality hit Kat but, one thing was certain, she couldn't fault her host his manners.

~*~

****

Phaedos.

"I don't care Tom! I want her back and I want her back now!" Rocky's voice was full of pain, anger, helplessness and his eyes were red from trying not to cry.

"Rocky, calm down. You're not helping matters by getting worked up. Billy and Dulcea are working on a plan, right now, to get her back. You need to get a hold of yourself. You're not helping things Rocky!" This brought the Ape Ninjetti up short. He looked at his friend and then back down at his hands. They had been clenching and unclenching all morning. Taking a deep breath he unfurled them and looked up at his friend, his eyes full of pain and loss.

"Thank you, Tom. I needed to hear that I'm being an idiot." Tom raised an eyebrow and gave his friend a grin.

"Sure thing man. As if we didn't know that already." Rocky managed a feeble grin in return and joined his friend. Together they walked over to where Dulcea and Billy sat with T'Risa, working something out. Billy smiled up at his friend.

"Hey Rocky. Feeling better now?"

"Not really, but I'm in control."

"Good. Because we think we have an idea on how to draw Dathan out."

"Good. Let's hear it." 

The rest of the Rangers had gathered together around the fire, including Jason, Trini had deciding that he would be okay. Besides a small residual headache, he was doing okay. Billy stood to get everyone's attention.

"Okay. Here's the deal. We want to draw Dathan out and we think we can do that by offering him some bait that he wont be able to resist." This got murmured reactions from the assembled rangers.

"Like what Billy?" Billy smiled at Kim's question. "It's not you, I hope."

"No, Kim. Not me, exactly. What we're going to do is take all the ships and head to the Great Barrier to try an attempt to repair it. Now, T'Risa and I have the knowledge and the magic to do just that. What we're going to be attempting isn't easy, and we'll need all the help we can get."

"What does repairing the barrier entail Billy?" Kendrix looked concerned.

"We'll be using an incantation based on the original spell used to seal the Great Barrier in the first place. It will take a lot of energy, from us as well as everyone else. Any other questions?" None were forthcoming and Billy looked around at Jason. Jason nodded and gave him a small smile. He stood and saw how everyone else looked confident. 

"Okay, let's do it!"

~*~

****

The Revenge.

Kat sipped her tea and watched as Dathan sat down. He had been dealing with some

Matters with one of his Rocknie monsters and had come back into the main room to make sure she was okay. The unreality of the setting and the manners of her host again impressed her. He struck her as a paradox wanting to be investigated. He sat down and poured himself a cup of tea.

"Everything to you satisfaction, my dear Kathryn?"

"Yes, thank you. Breakfast was lovely."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. I seldom have guests."

"I noticed that," she said dryly; he laughed. Not the unpleasant sound she associated with him, but a nice, normal sounding laugh.

"My dear Kathryn, you have no idea how much you're being here means to me. It's been a long time since I have enjoyed a normal conversation with anyone."

"I'm glad to be able to help. You asked me a lot of questions last night, may I ask you a couple, to satisfy my curiosity?"

"Certainly, my dear. Ask away."

"Thank you." She took a sip of tea to steady her nerves. "How did you end up here?" At his confused look she re-iterated her question. "What I meant was, how did you end up being the ultimate evil in the universe? You strike me as a decent person, with normal interests and everything. Why all this... evil?" He studied her for a moment and then smiled sadly. He looked down at his hands and then back at her.

"Kathryn, you're what, 25-26 years old?"

"25. Yes. What's that got to do with it?"

"I've been alive, if you could call it that, I suppose, since the birth of the universe, almost. You see, I wasn't always like this. I was on the side of good at one time." He leaned back in his chair, his eyes looking far away and his voice introspective and quiet as he spoke.

"I was born on a little planet, no where near any place special. Nothing extraordinary about it, really. It was the oldest inhabited planet in the galaxy. Our civilization was years ahead of everyone else's. Our technology was supreme. Or so we thought. We had a sister planet, one that wasn't as well endowed as ours, with natural resources and beauty; whose inhabitants, through some cosmic quirk of fate, were evil. Their planet was a harsh environment – volcano's, sulfur in the atmosphere, an unpleasant place altogether. So there we have it. The two oldest planets in the universe, one good the other evil." He took a sip of his tea and continued.

"Anyway we had many skirmishes over the years. I had trained as a Mage and helped in the defense of my planet. About this time other races started to make themselves known to us. Including the Triforians, Eltarians and the Edonites. We formed alliances and cultural exchanges. Soon, a galactic alliance came into being. But, our evil brothers did the same with races and beings like the Machine Empire and Dark Specter." He stopped for a moment, his eyes suddenly filling with suppressed pain and memories. In a soft voice he continued his tale.

"It was about that time that I meet Sharindra. A Mage, like myself, she was trained in the healing arts, while I was trained in fighting and defense. Straight away we knew we were meant for each other. Once we had obtained permission to marry we did so, almost immediately. It was during the ceremony that our brothers launched an attack. Falling stones, from the temple we were in, killed Sharindra instantly. I was injured and it was many months before I had recovered enough to grieve. And Kathryn, grieve I did." The hurt and pain was visible on his face now as well as his eyes. His voice was strained, full of emotion. "I took more training and became skilled in the art of destroying our enemy. Killing their people, hurting them like they had hurt me. But it wasn't enough. Then one day I made the ultimate weapon. A weapon so strong it could destroy everything and everyone on the planet. When I took it to our Elders they refused to let me use it on the enemy, they said that in fighting the enemy to get my revenge, and I had become the enemy. I laughed it off and sent it anyway." Silence stretched out for a few moments, Kat didn't know what to say, but Dathan began speaking again.

"I destroyed our sister planet. I sat there and laughed and cried as I watched billions of people die by my hands. Finally, I thought I could let Sharindra rest in piece. But I couldn't. I began having dreams, or nightmares, what ever you would like to call them, where she disapproved of my actions, saying that, as a Healer, that was the last thing she would have wanted. I slowly began to go crazy, I suppose you could say. The Elders approached me one day and told me that I had to leave our home. I was too powerful and becoming too unstable to stay safely on my home planet. They didn't trust me any more. So I left. Provisioned a ship and away I went. I began selling my services as a weapons maker to any and all that could afford me. I began building a reputation as someone who didn't care what he did. And I didn't. Without Sharindara, my life had no meaning. So it was some time later that I found myself being approached by Dark Specter, he wanted me to represent him at the Accords of Hope meeting. He had heard about my reputation and wanted someone outside his command structure to attend. But first he had a few jobs he wanted me to do. So I stole a few things for him. Murdered a few people and destroyed a couple of planets for him. Everyday stuff, for him really." Kat paled slightly at the casual sounding way he said what he had done.

"Then one day, when I finished all of those jobs for him I was doing my daily meditations, something that I had always done, and I was surprised to find my soul consumed by hatred and evil; and that I enjoyed what I was doing. So I allied my self with Dark Specter fully and became his number one General. I did numerous things for him, growing in power, until my power even surpassed his own. I think that's why he agreed to the Accords. To put me some where so that I wouldn't get out for a long time, so that I wouldn't try to take over his Empire. You see when he agreed to the limitation of his evil, it basically meant that I had become so powerful; so that if I were put way, then that would satisfy the Accords. So I ended up behind the Great Barrier, fuming mad and plotting revenge on Dark Specter. At the time though, I don't think I minded that much, I was getting tired of this life and the deeds I was doing. I don't know what made me agree to it at the time. But I knew that one day I would manage to set most of my essence free, and here I am. Only to find out that Dark Specter is dead and the universe is a place without almost any evil. But the prophecy is coming true. The ultimate evil is free. There is now a Blue Wolf Mage to try and stop me, and the outcome will decide, once and for all, the fate of the universe."

Kat sat there in stunned silence. She had expected something similar, but the sounds of pain in his voice, when he spoke about his lost love, was all too real to be fake. It sounded as if, that through a set of circumstances, no fault of his own, he found himself here. And found himself evil. She wondered what would have happened if that path hadn't been taken.

"I don't know what to say. Thank you for telling me." A thought struck her, "Is that why you let Trini go, because she's a Healer?"

"Yes. I have never harmed a Healer. They are to be cherished and nurtured. Healers are often unique in the way they put others first, and themselves second." Kat just nodded in agreement. In the short time she had known Trini, she had seen that aspect of the petite Asian's personality. Kat drained her tea and looked over to see him watching her.

"Is there something wrong Dathan?"

"No, my dear Kathryn. I was just thinking that you remind me a lot of Sharindra." Kat thought for a moment, then looked at him. For some unknown reason, she blurted out her next question.

"Dathan, why do you keep going, then? Dark Specter is dead; the universe is peaceful for the most part. What do you have to gain by continuing on this path?" He was silent as he studied her. The Pink Ranger had seen right to the crux of his dilemma. Why was he bothering to continue? He had nothing to live for, no one to care what happened to him. Why was he bothering to do this? He looked at her and smiled sadly.

"That is the question isn't it my dear Kathryn." With a wave of his hand she disappeared. Sighing he looked at the chair where she had been sitting. "You deserve to be with your friends Kathryn, the days to come are going to be trying... on all of us."

~*~

****

Phaedos.

The group had been preparing to teleport to the ships when, suddenly, Kat appeared amongst them. She was immediately engulfed in a huge bear hug from Rocky, who then proceeded to kiss her soundly and tell her off for leaving him like that. Everyone crowded around her, hugging and welcoming her back. They soon cleared a path for Dulcea and Dimitria to approach her.

"Kathryn, welcome home. Are you alright?"

"Yes, thank you Dulcea. Dathan was the soul of courtesy."

"Ask if I may, what happened that day?" Kat rolled her eyes at Dimitria's words but

Nodded. They all sat back down, Rocky next to her holding her hand in a death grip.

"After Damon was killed and Carlos injured, Dathan let Trini and Carlos return to the rest of you. He said to Trini that he had never harmed a Healer, and he wasn't going to start now. Anyway, he then turned to me and said that he was going to make me an evil Ranger." Gasps followed her words and more than a few speculating looks were thrown her way. Dulcea cleared her throat and spoke, knowing what was on everyone's minds.

"No one, who is under evil's influence, can enter the temple grounds. You may put your minds at rest Rangers."

"But how come those creatures came here Dulcea?"

"Those were creatures of pure evil – they were not intelligent beings with a free will of their own being held against its will. The Great Power knows the difference Kendrix."

"Oh, okay. Thanks." A few Rangers sighed in relief and Kat continued speaking, embarrassment tingeing her tone. She seemed reluctant to look at anyone, so just stared into the fire as she continued to speak.

"Anyway, when he said he was going to do that, I, umm... sort of told him off." They all laughed as Jason spoke up, his expression curious.

"Told him off, Kat? You want to tell us exactly what you said?" She blushed even more, her face clashing horribly with her Pink uniform.

"I kind of lost my temper. I told him a few home truths, and that he was being an idiot if he thought we would fall for that old trick, and well, he started laughing." They were all shocked and then, without thought, they all laughed as well. Tanya recovered first and looked at her friend.

"Laughing, Kat?"

"Yeah. Laughing. He thought it was a great joke that someone finally told him were to get off. I think I impressed him somehow. He then asked me if I would mind staying and having a conversation with him. So I did. We talked for hours about all sorts of things. Art, religion, music, travelling; the works. He's actually a well spoken, intelligent person, once you get past the ultimate evil bit. I was even starting to like him, as a person, for a few minutes there. Then, for some reason, when I asked him why he continues to be evil, when there's really no need, he became sad and sent me back. I think, under different circumstances, he would have made a good friend to the Rangers." They all looked at her shocked. How could she say something like that, after what they had been through! The death of three Rangers, and the incapacitation of two more, still played heavily on everyone's minds. Startled by the reaction her words caused, she recoiled from the looks she received. Rocky put his arm around her, supporting her. Then her temper got the better of her again. She couldn't believe that her friends acted like that.

"Look. None of you have been through what I have just been through and heard the things I did. That guy confessed his soul to me. He told me all about his history and about himself. Why he has never hurt a Healer, because the one love in his life was a Healer. How his own people were afraid of him and basically ordered him off his own home planet. If anything, I feel sorry for him. He's so alone in this universe, and I know what that feels like. He isn't evil by choice. His life just led him that way. I wouldn't be the person I am today if I didn't feel sorry for him, and didn't like the person he is, the person he really is underneath all that evil. I'm sorry, but I can't help the way I feel. And if you can't handle that, then fine. Your not the people I thought you were!" She got up and stormed over to the edge of the temple, arms crossed refusing to look at any of her fellow Rangers.

Everyone looked stunned at her outburst, and then Rocky shook his head. He looked at his friends and couldn't believe their reactions. His voice was hard when he spoke.

"So, someone has an opinion that's not popular and your all going to treat them like the enemy? I should have warned you not to get her angry. The last thing you want is an angry Australian, I've discovered," he shook his head and stood up. "I thought you all were better than that." He started to go to Kat, but Billy held up his hand.

"Look, Rocky. We're sorry. She just startled us that are all. The last thing we want is Kat to be mad at everyone."

"You got that right," he muttered.

"We have a plan, and we're going to stick to it. Maybe, with Kat's help, we can pull it off and everything will work out. You never know, Kat may have even convinced him to stop this madness." Rocky shrugged and then pointed to where Kat was standing.

"I'm not the one you should be telling this to, Billy." With a sigh, Billy nodded and rose. He walked over to where Kat was standing. He spoke softly to her, and after a few minutes of earnest conversation they returned to their group of friends. Kat smiled shyly.

"I want to say that I'm sorry about my temper. I don't normally get this angry."

"Well, we did sort of give you cause, Kat." She nodded at Leo, and then everything was okay again. Excited babbling broke out and Billy put his fingers in his mouth and whistled. All eyes were on him.

"Um... guys, don't we have some work to do?" Laughing they all raised their communicators and teleported to their ships. Dulcea and Dimitria watched them go with unreadable expression's on their faces.

~*~

****

Ultra Zord Smiley.

Andros looked up from his command chair and smiled as Billy and T'Risa walked in.

"We'll be arriving at the Great Barrier in about three hours."

"Thanks, Andros. Time enough for us to get ready. Are the other two ships okay?"

"Yes. Karone is on Hope and Zhane is on Anzac." His eyes lost their focus for a moment. Then he grinned. "Zhane is busy beating the pants off Jason and Tom at a game called... poker? Karone is busy talking girl stuff with Kendrix and Maya." They all laughed. The two Blue Wolf Ninjetti's then left the bridge heading to the quarters they had chosen for themselves.

Billy and T'Risa closed and locked the door behind them, then snuggled close to each other on the bed. Billy had introduced T'Risa to snuggling, when they'd started their relationship and she had immediately taken it to heart. They lay there, content, for a few minutes and then she broke the silence. Her voice was soft, concerned.

"Will, do you really think this will work?" Billy sighed as he spoke, gently stroking her dark hair.

"I don't know, to be honest, Tee. It seems like such a long shot, but we have to try. If we can somehow get Dathan back behind the Great Barrier and then seal it, our troubles will be over."

"I don't think he's going to make it that easy for us, Will." 

"I don't think he is, either. But I can't think of anything else to do, can you?"

"No." They lay there in silence again, content to just hold each other and watch the stars.

With the suddenness of her insight and her people's gifts, T'Risa knew, deep down in her heart, that this was the last time that they would be together like this. And it saddened her greatly, to know that she'd never be able to be held like this again, to be with this tremendous and special young man again. But she couldn't tell him that, it would destroy his resolve to carry out this mission. She knew the heartache he was about to go though, but she didn't have a choice. Her destiny was clear, as was his.

"Will. I want you to promise me something..."

"What?" Concern laced his tone and he looked at her closely. T'Risa was acting very strange, all of a sudden.

"Promise me, that if anything happens to me, that you will go on and win this fight."

"What do you mean, 'if anything happens?' Nothing's going to happen to you, Tee, you're already a couple of hundred years old, you're going to live forever." He his tone was now of alarmed concern, not the self-assurance he usually felt. He turned her around to face him, "What brought this on, Tee?" He looked into her eyes, trying to figure out what was going on.

"Just a feeling I have. I want your promise now, Will."

"I promise. But, Tee," she held her hand up to his mouth to quiet him, her eyes sad.

"Thank you. When this is all over, we will laugh about it, and grow old together on Earth, just like you have always wanted. We'll watch our children grow to be a strong and honorable, with intelligence to match their father's, and a heart as big as the whole universe. They'll be handsome and kind and great warriors for justice and peace. We will watch them with pride and honor, my love." Billy looked stunned by her words, but the sad thoughts were soon gone from his mind when T'Risa kissed him. It was a kiss full of need and passion, of unspoken desires and unusual urgency, and he met her need with one of his own, the rest of the world, and time, lost beyond their intimate embrace.

~*~

****

The Great Barrier.

The three Zords came to a halt above a nearby asteroid. It was the nearest, semi-stable, thing to the Great Barrier, with an atmosphere. Billy and T'Risa had specifically said that they need to stand on solid ground to enact the spell they were going to use. The two Blue Wolf Mages had spent the last hour preparing themselves. There would be a slight modification to the plan. Everyone would teleport to the asteroid's surface except, Aisha, Cassie and Kai. Those three would man the Zords, in case anything happened that they weren't expecting – like The Revenge turning up in orbit.

They soon teleported to the surface and followed the instructions that Billy and T'Risa had given them. Placing themselves in a semi-circle behind the two, the Rangers had morphed into their armor and then readied themselves to begin. Nodding at each other, Billy and T'Risa drew some curious symbols on the ground, almost like pentagrams, but not quite, and stepped inside them. Then they slowly began to chant in a strange, alien tongue. The assembled Rangers didn't know what it was, but the words were frightening and filled them with dread.

~*~

****

The Revenge.

Dathan had set, in silence, for many hours, pondering Kat's question. Why was he still performing acts of evil, why wasn't he trying to make amends for his life? He still had dreams about Sharindra, mocking him, saying that he had betrayed everything they had believed in. These thoughts, and more, tumbled around in his mind, spinning this way and that. Emotions conflicted with desires, remembered pleasures bounced off remembered pain. 

Then something stirred his consciousness.

The Barrier. Someone was attempting to repair the Great Barrier. If he didn't act fast, then he would be trapped here. Nearly half of his being would be forever locked behind the Barrier. 

Angry, he stood, and within moments he and his ship, had disappeared from, the now dead planet of, Triforia.

~*~

****

The Great Barrier.

Billy and T'Risa's chanting was growing louder now. Everyone could feel the power fairly sizzling, in the air. In front of the two Mages, a glowing ball of energy was forming, pulsing and expanding with each incantation. T'Risa's voice echoed in their heads.

__

*Concentrate, now. Connect with you animal guides. Bring forth the Great Power. Focus on us. Give your strength to us. No matter what, focus!* Each Ranger closed their eyes and connected with their animal spirits. Each animal symbol on their armor began to glow, surging with the energy of the Great Power, and their unspoken love for each other, each Ranger emitted a stream of light and energy towards the two Mages. Infused with this power, they focused their thoughts, and began the final incantations.

In that same instant, Dathan appeared.

"Stop! Stop this madness. You can't seal the Barrier!" He raised his hands and lightening struck the ground near the Rangers, but they didn't flinch, they held their ground. He then stalked over to where Billy and T'Risa were standing, careful not to break the circles. Through clenched teeth, Billy spoke.

"You're giving us no choice, Dathan. We have to seal the breach; otherwise the whole universe will perish. Even now, it may be too late. Things are happening to the very fabric of existence Dathan, is that what you wanted, to rule over nothing but an empty, charred husk of a universe?" They both glanced over at the sound of a teleportation beam and then looked back at each other, ignoring the three Rangers who had just arrived.

Dathan sighed softly, confusion in his eyes for a moment.

"No. I don't want that. I don't know what I want." Something, like understanding, came into Billy's eyes and when he spoke again, it was more gently than he had any right to address Dathan.

"Look, Dathan. Kat believes you are a good person underneath everything; that you didn't turn into the universe's ultimate evil being by choice. Now, I respect Kat's opinion and her beliefs, but I'm yet to understand them." Sharing a rare grin with the Blue Ranger, Dathan spoke softly.

"Who is yet to understand a woman?" they grinned at each other. For one moment, they weren't an evil being and a Power Ranger. They were two men connecting, on a deep level, about the one mystery that has beguiled men since before the dawn of time. Stepping back, Dathan broke the moment, his eyes sorrowful but then they hardened.

"I'm sorry. But I can't let the rest of myself be sealed up like a prisoner for the rest of

Eternity. I will not let that happen." He stretched out his hand sending three bolts of lightening out hit the ground near the Rangers. A bright flash caused most of them to close their eyes. When Billy opened his again, and looked around, he gasped. Tom was on his knee's, trying to shake off the effects of being hit so close. Aisha had just stopped rolling on the ground, to put out the flames that had sprung up on her leg. Trini was bent over Aisha's leg, looking at it. He then looked over at the third figure. It was Andros. Ashley knelt down next to him, quickly calling to Trini. Trini raced over and quickly examined him. Billy looked at Dathan, shock and anger in his voice.

"Why did you do that?"

"I told you Mage, I am not getting trapped behind there, again. Please stop this. I don't want to hurt anyone else." Billy shook his head and concentrated once again. "So be it then Mage." Dathan looked up at the stars, and reaching up with his right hand, he started speaking softly.

The Rangers looked at one another, apprehensively. The three Rangers, that were injured, didn't know what had hit them. Trini spoke softly to Ashley and then ran over to Billy and T'Risa. She sounded shocked and upset through her helmet.

"Andros is in a bad way. If I don't get him to proper medical facilities in the next few minutes, I may loose him." Billy was rocked, he didn't realize it was that bad.

"We'll hurry." Trini went back over to Andros and tried to do what she could. T'Risa

Looked at Billy and nodded. Once again they heard T'Risa's voice in their heads.

__

*Rangers. Dathan is trying to bring the rest of his essence here. We need all your energy and love now.* Once again the assembled Rangers focused their thoughts and feelings. Trini and Ashley, standing over Andros's prone body, joined in as well. The infusion of extra power seemed to be helping. The ball of light appeared to be growing bigger. There was an equally large ball of darkness growing, as well. With a final spoken word, Dathan hurled his ball towards the stars. 

T'Risa looked at Billy, her eyes full of sorrow. She knew that, despite everything they had tried, there wasn't enough power in the ball of light to close the Barrier. Unless she did something, something that she knew she had no choice to do, Dathan would win. She spoke directly into Billy's mind. 

__

*I will seal the Barrier. We don't have enough power, and our incantations were interrupted at the most crucial of times. There is only one thing I can do.* She then spoke directly into Tom and Jason's minds, knowing that they would do what she was about to ask them, and it was the hardest thing she had to ask them, but they were his two oldest friends, they would protect him for her. _*Come and stand behind Billy. Do not let him leave the circle of protection. If he does, it is the end of us all. What ever happens, don't let him leave the circle until it is all over. Look after him for me.*_ Glancing at each other, they did as she asked and moved to stand slightly behind Billy. Dathan gave them all a curious glance, and then something seemed to occur to him. He turned around to face T'Risa, his face a mask of horror. Billy saw this and looked over at his wife. She was standing there, smiling at him, her eyes sad and full of love for him.

"I love you William of Earth. I always have and I always will." She then raised her arms high and spoke an incantation. Without ceremony her body slowly began to fade.

"NO! T'Risa, don't do this!" Billy moved to leave the circle, but Tom and Jason grabbed hold of both of his arms and held him in place. Jason glanced over at Leo and Mike; mute appeal in that glance. Within moments the other two were at their side, helping to hold Billy back, keeping him inside the circle. In his desperation, he had become stronger than they had expected. "Jason, let me go! You don't know what she's doing! She's giving herself to the Barrier. She's becoming one with it. I have to stop her." Jason's throat closed up but he somehow got out the words, 

"She made us promise that you wouldn't help, bro. She wants you to stay put."

"No! No! Tee, don't leave me! Don't leave us alone!" She was almost gone now, her body just a vague outline against the stars. She looked back at them and smiled.

"I love you very much, Will. Look after them for me and tell them that I'll be together with you all, one day." With that, her mortal body disappeared, and the ball of light fled up into the stars. All of the Rangers collapsed, weak from the drain of energy. The four Rangers, holding Billy, looked at him. He was standing there, within the circle, tears streaming down his face. He closed his eyes and bowed his head for a moment. He shook off their hold and brought his hands together in front of him. He knew what he had to do. He looked up and the four Rangers stepped back instinctively, they knew something was about to happen. Billy looked at Dathan, his voice hard.

"Dathan, no matter what comes from this, I will not take a life for a life. I am not like that. But, be warned, I will do everything in my power to see you utterly destroyed." Dathan bowed his head in acknowledgment. His voice was soft, regretful.

"I understand, Blue Mage. More than you can realize." With that, he too, disappeared. Billy bowed his head again and began chanting. With the end of his words, he flung his hands upwards and Blue energy shot from them, heading towards the stars. The blue energy connected with the ball of light and it did it work, the Barrier was sealed. Once it was gone, he stepped back from the circle and looked over at Jason.

"It worked, the Barrier is sealed for eternity" and with that, he collapsed, exhausted.

Tbc..


	9. Destiny Chronicles: The Strength of Ones...

__

Disclaimer: I don't own the Rangers. You know that by now. Once again this isn't a pretty little fic like I normally do, this is a lot darker. If you're offended by violence or death then please be warned, they are included. Thanks to everyone for the great feedback, please keep it up. Mouse, October 2002.

****

Destiny Chronicles 8: The Strength of One's Heart

By Mouse.

__

Our greatest glory is not in never failing, but in rising up every time we fail. -- Ralph Waldo Emerson

****

Phaedos, June 2000

Jason leaned his head wearily back against the rock. He was sitting over looking the Neola jungle, trying to make sense of the last couple of months. It hadn't been an easy time for them, made all the harder by Billy's continued absence.

They had begun fighting Dathan's creatures and had slowly gained the upper hand during that first battle. Yet it was during that first battle that Dathan kidnapped four Rangers, resulting in the death of Damon and the injury of Carlos, who he released with Trini after breaking Carlos's leg. He had kept Kat with him, as apparently she had intrigued him when she told him to bugger off in no uncertain terms. Jason snorted softly at the image of Kat loosing her temper, go figure that one out! They had then decided that the only way to draw Dathan out was to attempt to close the Great Barrier, thus trapping him for all time behind it and possible preventing more tragedy and war.

To say the least that attempt didn't work. It had cost them greatly, with the loss of T'Risa, Billy's wife. 

Billy had then gone on to finish sealing the barrier, but the majority of Dathan's essence was now irretrievable stuck on this side of the barrier for good. Therefore it had been a futile effort that had cost them more than they wanted to pay. So then the stalemate had started.

What seemed like a never-ending running battle between the remaining Rangers and Dathan's forces began and hadn't stopped yet. For some reason though, Dathan hadn't brought his planet killer against any Ranger friendly planet, yet. And it was that yet that had Jason worried. He sighed at the burden of leadership that was on his shoulders and once again his mind turned to one of his oldest friend, as it had done every day for the last two months.

After the effort of sealing the barrier Billy had collapsed and then slept for almost five days solid. When he woke he said nothing to anyone except that he would return and then he just up and disappeared. They hadn't heard from him since. To say the least, Jason was worried sick about him and everything else on top of that. Sighing again he opened his eyes as he felt someone sit next to him. He smiled at his wife as she snuggled close to him and he put his arm around her, drawing comfort from her presence.

"Are you okay? You've been sitting here for a couple of hours." Her voice was soft, concerned.

"Yeah. Just thinking about things. Mainly what's been happening over the last couple of months." He sighed again. "I don't think I'm cut out for this Trini, I honestly don't."

"Jason, you are the person you are. The great power wouldn't have picked you to be our leader if you weren't capable of it." Jason felt a pang of guilt over everything that had happened so far.

"Trini, Rangers have died because of me, because of the decisions I've made. Why can't Billy or Tom do this? They are way better leaders than I'll ever be." Trini looked at him, her eyes concerned and full of love for him.

"Jason, Tom is a great leader, that's true. But he doesn't have what it takes to truly inspire a team, you do. And as for Billy, do you honestly think he could cope with that burden as well as the others he is baring at the moment?" Jason though about her words for a few minutes, clearing his mind and letting the images of the jungle sooth him. After a while he managed a tiny smile and looked at her.

"You know what, your beautiful when your right." Trini grinned.

"I know. Feeling better now?"

"Yes, thank you." He studied her a moment. "You know today was our anniversary, don't you? I wanted to try and make our first one special."

"I know. All that matters is that I'm here with you." He nodded and looked out over the jungle again, taking in its serenity. "How is everyone?" Trini giggled something you wouldn't expect from the serene doctor.

"Well. Carlos is finally walking without crutches, just has a slight limp. Aisha's burns have finally healed; she's only got a little scarring to show where they were. She thinks it's wicked and loves showing her scars off. She and Justin are having fun comparing scars. Rocky's arm will be ready to come out of plaster in a day or so. Leo will be up on crutches in a day or two and T.J.'s hearing has come back 100%. Justin is busy helping Carlos, Kai and Alpha work on the Zords to repair them."

"What about Andros?" She sighed, her voice turning concerned now.

"He's still in a coma. Dulcea thinks that his brain has been injured, and I tend to agree. We just don't know when he'll come out of it. Even though he is human, there are differences between our physiology and his. Ashley, Karone and Zhane are all taking turns watching him when we're here, and Dulcea and Dimitra take turns when we're not. I just don't know Jason. All his other injuries have healed, he's just not waking up." Jason hugged his wife close. He knew that she took it personally that he wasn't waking up. He went to say something but some commotion from the temple made them look around. Tom was yelling at them to come back. They both stood and jogged over to the temple.

"What's going on Tom?" Tom just shrugged.

"Don't know. Dulcea just said to gather everyone." 

"Oh." The stood in silence as all the remaining Rangers assembled. Justin, Kai and Carlos had come down from the remaining Zords. When they were all assembled Dulcea stepped out in front of them.

"Rangers. You have suffered much over these last six months, more than any team has suffered before. I have some news for you; you can take it as good or bad. I have finished translating the prophecy and I will now reveal what it says to you." They all looked at one another, shocked. Dulcea had been trying to translate the prophecy for eons, and now that she gets it finally, something wasn't right. Jason stepped forward, his face concerned.

"Hang on a minute Dulcea. I thought you said that you've been trying for ages to translate that prophecy and now you finally get it. Doesn't that just sound a little too convenient." His voice was skeptical, as was the expressions of the other Rangers.

"I know. And you'll understand why in a moment." Dimitra stepped out next to her friend.

"Together we have been working on this night and day Rangers. All will be revealed."

"I hate it when she does that." Adam muttered to Tanya, only to receive an elbow to the ribs. Dulcea began to speak.

__

"The journey is long, difficult and will not be without hard lessons of pain and suffering. And lo, the mate of the Wolf will fall, and this will signal the beginning of the end for the darkness. And a stalemate shall occur for many months while the Wolf grieves, as the universe will grieve with him. The Universe will grieve also when the second planet of Light falls, and it's people with it. But grieve not long, for with their loss it clears the way for a new and greater Ranger to emerge, years from now, with kindness, compassion and the intelligence the planet of Light was known for. But before the final battle the Wolf will have to choose his destiny and the destiny of his companions. The power of the Wolf is so strong, that these deaths will enhance his resolve to face the final battle

But the Rangers of Light and Power will endure, and the Red Lion will lead them into many battles, but even fewer victories. The Evil One is strong, and Rangers will fall, that can not be changed. In the end, the Blue Wolf Mage will make his decision, and the Light will shine anew.

Choices will be made, and will be undone but one thing remains. The Year of Destiny will happen.

The Wolf and the Evil One will face each other in a final battle on the eve of a new millennium and only one will survive. Mark these words well;, as for they will not appear until just before the final battle is ready to be fought. Be strong Rangers, the Wolf needs all your strength and nobility to enable him to face his destiny.

The Power will protect you, always.

They assembled Rangers stood there, shock written all over their features. Jason took a deep breath and looked at Dulcea.

"These words of the prophecy, they are taken as a given I suppose? That what is written will happen?" His voice was steady as a rock, belying the fear that was coursing through him.

"Yes. If that's what a prophecy says, that is usually the case." Taking Trini's hand in his he then looked her in the eyes and asked the question that was on everyone's mind, his eyes never leaving hers.

"So that means another four Rangers are going to die." His voice never wavered.

"Yes." Dulcea replied calmly, knowing there was nothing she could do to change the outcome.

"There's nothing we can do to stop that?"

"I'm afraid not Jason. Once it is written, it is extremely unusual for them to undone."

"Thank you Dulcea. I understand." She nodded and stepped away from the middle of the temple, Dimitra joining her. Trini squeezed his hand as she smiled at him, nodding slightly as she stared into his eyes, and he knew what he had to do. He stepped into the middle of the circle after letting go of her hand.

"Well, you've heard her guys. Four more of us aren't going to make it. So if anyone wants to back out and go home now, I will understand." He then looked at each one of them, trying to gauge their reactions, trying to see if they would stay or go. 

"You can't get rid of me that easy Jason." Tom smiled as Jason's gaze fell on him first.

"Hey, we're a team. I'm not going anywhere." Kim held her husband's hand tight and looked at him, a proud smile on her face.

"I'll stay with you Jason." Justin was adamant in his response.

"Hey, you've got to have the comic relief now don't you?" Everyone laughed at Rocky, trust him to try and lighten the mood.

"I haven't got anything important to do back home, besides, someone has to try and control Rocky." Kat just grinned as she spoke.

"We'll be staying Jason." Adam looked up from where Tanya had nodded to him and spoke for the pair of them.

"Hey it wouldn't be a party without me now would it!" Aisha just grinned at everyone, her energy and outlook would be welcome. Leo looked up from where he had been talking to his team.

"We'll stay. All of us." Each of the Galaxy rangers nodded in accord with their leader.

"Thank you Leo." He looked at Zhane. Since Andros's incapacitation the former silver Ranger had been leading the space team. He had proven to be a good leader, if a little unorthodox.

"Hey, you need someone good looking now don't you?" everyone just laughed and shook his or her heads. Nothing could make him be serious. Karone spoke next, her voice soft.

"We'll be staying. It's what Andros would want." At the mention of the unconscious Red Ranger they all sobered momentarily. Jason just nodded at her and looked at Ashley.

"Cassie, T.J. and I will be staying."

"Thank you. Every one. You don't have to stay; I don't want to loose any of you. But that's the price we pay for fighting for what we believe in. I just don't know what to say."

"How about welcome back?"

~*~

****

The Revenge.

Dathan prowled around his ship aimlessly. He had been sending his Rocknie monsters every so often to various planets in the universe to keep the Rangers busy. But he had been doing it more for something to do than any desire to hurt them. But he had been watching some of the battles and knew that occasionally they were getting injured. 

Sighing he waved his hand and sent twenty rocknie's to Delta Prime. It has a remote human outpost; had no value rather than he hadn't attacked it yet. Sighing he settled down in his over stuffed chair and set himself to watch the battle.

And all the while his thoughts raced around, and for the life of him he couldn't figure out why he was continuing this fight. And that thought disturbed him more than anything else.

~*~

__ ****

Phaedos.

Everyone crowed around Billy, hugging him, shaking his hand, just to verify that he really was back. He smiled slightly at all of them and then everyone parted to let Jason through. Somehow they all understood the deep friendship between the two of them and knew that they would both be glad to see each other. 

"Your back." Jason studied his friend for a moment, the pain in Billy's eyes broke his heart.

"I suppose I am. Sorry about taking off on you." Billy sounded regretful.

"That's okay. You had reason. How are you doing?" Billy shrugged.

"I'm okay." Jason just nodded and could see that his friend was everything but. Suddenly laughing out loud he grabbed his friend in a huge bear hug, which Billy returned just as enthusiastically.

"I'm just so glad your back. I've been worried." Jason whispered into Billy's ear as he studied his friend up close. There was gauntness to Billy's face now, and he eyes were full of barely suppressed pain. Jason released him and just nodded, he knew that if he wanted to talk he would, later. "So, where have you been Billy? We've all been worried sick about you."

"I went to Eltare. I had to tell T'Risa's family what had happened and had to make a few arrangements. I stayed there for a little while to get my head back on straight but then I realized that the battle isn't going to stop because I've lost someone, so here I am."

"We are so glad to have you back Billy." Jason made way for Adam to join him at Billy's side.

"Thanks Adam." He went to say more but just then everyone's communicator beeped. Jason activated his, his expression concerned. This couldn't be happening at a worse time, he wanted to give Billy a chance to settle back in.

"What's up Alpha?"

"Jason, Dathan has sent rocknie's to Delta Prime. There's a small colony located there and they have no defenses." Alpha sounded worried.

"Set a course. We'll be there right away." Jason closed the channel and looked around at the assembled Rangers. No choice for it but to take everyone he could and go. "Okay. Rocky, you're staying here with Leo. Neither of you can fight at the moment and I'm not putting you in harm's way until your better. Aisha, you will be our back up in the zords, you have almost healed." Aisha nodded and Rocky opened his mouth to protest but Kat quickly covered his mouth with her hand and nodded at Jason. "Let's go." As one the remaining Rangers raised their communicators and disappeared in streams of colored light. Rocky sighed and looked at Leo, giving the other red ranger a small smile. 

"Come on then Leo. We might as well go watch Andros. Maybe if I tell him some of my jokes he might wake up." Leo smiled as he shook his head as they started towards the cave.

"Yeah, he'll probably wake up to tell you to shut up."

"Hey!"

~*~  


****

Delta Prime.

The Rangers arrived already morphed to the planet's surface after travelling two hours to the planet. Billy had spent that time locked in his room, not wanting to see anyone yet. Jason understood that but when the time came to teleport down to the planet, he was there with the rest of them. Jason spilt them into four teams, three teams of five and one team of four and gave each team a location to take out one of the teams of five rocknies that was on the planets surface. He stressed to each and every one of them to be careful, but they all knew that was easier said than done. 

The first team of five consisted of Ashley, Cassie, T.J., Carlos and Zhane. They took the rocknies that were attacking what looked like the local hospital. They could see civilian casualties streaming into the hospital, while the poorly equipped defense forces of the planet tried to cope with the monsters. Upon seeing the Rangers arrival they had quickly backed away, helping get the civilians out of the way. The Rangers began using the tactics developed over many battles with the rocknies. Carlos and Zhane called forth their power weapons while the other three Rangers drove each rocknie towards the two waiting Rangers, one at a time.

"Silver Power Sword!"

"Black Power Lance!" When they had first used their power weapons, Zhane had discovered to his great delight that even though he was a Black Ranger, his power weapon reflected his inner power color, and so it was for all the Rangers. So, in a way, he still got to sort of play silver Ranger, which made him happy no end. The first rocknie that Cassie sent their way soon disappeared in a shower of sparks and an explosion that sent rock flying everywhere. Zhane looked over at Carlos and you could hear in the smile in his voice.

"This is so much fun!"

Team two consisted of Mike, Kendrix, Karone, Maya and Kai. They had been sent to a local shopping district – the emergency personal there had been concentrating on evacuating the area, so the Rangers arrival was a great relief to them. The galaxy rangers used the same tactic as the other teams. Numerous discussions over the campfire of a night had resulted in this battle plan. For the moment, it worked fine. Kendrix and Karone that had the pleasure of destroying the creatures for the galaxy rangers, both enjoying it immensely.

"Pink Power Bow!

"Pink Power Staff!" When they had been discussing their power weapons Kendrix and Kim had both been delighted to find out that they shared the same power weapon, so they had immediately began training with them together. Now nothing could beat the pair of Pink archers in concert. With practiced ease the two Pink Rangers dispatched their first rocknie. Karone looked at her friend, her voice slightly uneasy.

"This is starting to get too easy."

Team three was made up of Tom, Kat, Adam, Tanya and Justin. They had been sent to a military base, but again, the personal weren't up to facing the monsters they were facing. A huge cheer went up when the Rangers appeared. They were using a variation of the standard tactic developed, something Tom had come up with to make sure they all kept their skills sharp. Each of them was taking turns in destroying rocknie's, but they still worked in concert with one another. But it was fun as each of them used their power weapons, something they all enjoyed doing.

"Red Power Sword!"

"Pink Power Boomerang!"

"Black Power Axe!"

"Yellow Power Stars!"

"Blue Power Sling-shot!" They attacked as the team that they were, each taking turns to deal blows to the rocknies. Kat had told Rocky that after the first time they had used their power weapons, she had felt honored in an obscure way getting a weapon that was unique to her country. Rocky had replied with a typical grin as if they would trust anyone but an Australian with a boomerang! With practiced ease they all dispatched their rocknies easily. Tom looked around uneasily, unconsciously echoing Karone's words.

"This is getting to easy."

The remaining rangers – Jason, Trini, Billy and Kim, were fighting the rocknies on the edge of a cliff, which was near where the planet's spaceport was located. Billy had remarked on arrival that it was a stupid place for a battle, and now they all agreed with him. Kim had taken a glancing blow to close to the edge of the cliff and was now dangling about fifty meters above rocks, hanging on for dear life and screaming for help. Jason was trying to get her while Trini and Billy kept the rocknie's busy but wasn't having much luck. Just as it was starting to look hopeless the space team arrived. Taking out one rocknie Zhane looked over at them, a grin in his voice.

"Need a hand?"

"Very funny Zhane. T.J., you and Carlos help Jason. The rest of us, lets get rid of these things." Billy could tell that Trini didn't appreciate the humor, and smiled slightly in his Helmut as he ducked under a rocknie's clumsy swing.

"Right." 

With renewed vigor they began to battle the rocknie's, able to concentrate on the fight now that extra help was here. Using their power weapons, the Blue Power Lance for Billy and Trini's Yellow Power Daggers, they quickly dispatched another rocknie, leaving two more and Billy looked over at his friend and something like his normal cheerful self came through in his voice.

"Brings back a lot of memories doesn't it?"

"Yes. All of them good." She ducked under a clumsy kick by a rocknie and spinning around with one of hers she sent the monster towards Cassie who quickly dispatched it with her Pink Power Stunner and Ashley helped with her Yellow Power Stinger. She watched satisfied as what she thought was the last rocknie being destroyed. She turned to see how Jason and the others were doing rescuing Kim when she saw the very last one heading straight for them.

"Look out!"

Carlos and T.J. had gone over to help Jason rescue Kim. The main problem was that Jason couldn't quite reach her, as she was a ways down the cliff face. So Carlos had grabbed his ankles and lowered Jason down towards her, while T.J. anchored them. When T.J. heard Trini's scream he looked up and saw the rocknie heading towards them, he paled as he was in the middle of pulling them all up, as Jason had succeeded in grabbing Kim. Knowing there was no another choice he acted.

"Everyone hang on to something!" he yelled and just had time to let go of Carlos's ankles before the rocknie ploughed into him full force and carried him over the edge of the cliff. Carlos had just enough time to dig his feet into the ground and looked up, his whole manner reflecting his horror at what he was seeing. With a roar of triumph the rocknie plummeted to the rocks below with T.J. trapped firmly in his arms. Jason and Carlos could plainly see T.J. struggling to reach his communicator. Jason tried to reach his as well, but couldn't as he had Kim firmly clasped in his hands, to get Aisha to teleport T.J. up when T.J. hit the rocks with an unnaturally loud crash. With a kind of fascinating horror they watched as T.J.'s body bounced two or three times before finally coming to rest on the rocks below. Trying to control his emotions Jason pulled himself back to the situation at hand and yelled out.

"Pull us up! Now!" Zhane and Billy quickly grabbed Carlos's ankles and pulled them safely back up. Cassie and Ashley were hugging each other, crying, while Carlos just sat there on the ground looking stunned. Kim stumbled into Jason's arms crying and then looked down at T.J.'s body far below them.

"Oh my god. This is my entire fault. If I had been more careful…." Jason shook his head and when he spoke, they could hear the tears in his voice.

"No it wasn't Kim. He was just trying to help you. It's no one's fault Kim. He was doing what a power Ranger always does, protecting lives." He raised his communicator and activated it.

"Aisha. Are all the rocknie's destroyed?" His voice cracked with the strain of trying to hold it together for all the others.

"Yes Jason. I saw what happened. I'm scanning for life signs now. I'm not detecting any other than the people on the top of the cliff. I'm sorry."

"That's okay Aisha. Can you teleport him to the Anzac please. Let the other teams know to return." With a nod to his fellow Rangers he touched the button on his communicator and they all disappeared. 

When they got back to the zords, by some unspoken agreement, all of them assembled in the control room of the Anzac. Jason spoke when everyone was finally present his voice was heavy with emotion. The others that hadn't been at the cliff top wondered what was going on.

"We just lost T.J. A rocknie escaped our notice for a moment and ran straight at him. He was helping Carlos and myself rescue Kim at the time and didn't have a chance to defend himself. The rocknie carried him straight over the cliff and onto the rocks below. There was nothing any of us could do." Kim started crying again and Tom put his arms around her, his face shocked.

"This is all my fault. If I had been more careful that rocknie wouldn't have been able to get me over that cliff and…" Tom held her tight and spoke softly.

"Hey Kim. It's no one's fault. It's the way things happen. None of us wishes it had happened but it did. We have to keep going and we have to win, for them." They all looked at each other, lost in they're own thoughts until Justin spoke up, tears streaming down his face and his voice filled with emotions.

"The prophecy. It's coming true. We've now lost a Red Ranger. That means were going to lose another Red Ranger, a Pink Ranger and a Yellow Ranger. I don't want to lose any more of you. Too many of us are dying, and for what?" Tanya gathered him in her arms and speaking softly she gently reminded him, and all of the other rangers, why they were doing this.

"That may be true Justin, but we haven't lost anyone else yet. And we're going to try our hardest not to lose anyone else. But if that's a person's destiny, and they are doing something that they believe in with all their hearts, who are we to say that shouldn't have happened, that they died in vein. No one since we began this quest, has died in vein. Think about it for a moment Justin. Trey died warning us that Dathan had broken through the barrier. Zack died saving Jason and the others when Dathan attacked them for the first time. Damon died trying to get information why Dathan was doing this and Dathan killed him for it. T'Risa died sealing the Great Barrier to try and keep him out of the universe for ever, which worked, and now T.J. has died saving Kim. Do you think any of them have died in vein? Do you think that any of them have regrets for their actions?" He looked at her, tears shimmering in his eyes. He was so young to be dealing with this and Jason felt a terrible pang of guilt that he was here. 

"I don't know. I don't think so. I mean, they died helping us." Tanya hugged him harder, a gentle smile on her face as she wiped away his tears.

"Exactly. That's all we can hope for, is a death with meaning. Now, do you think that any of those died without meaning?"

"No. They died with honor."

"That's all that any of us can hope for Justin. Is a death with honor and meaning."

~*~

****

The Revenge.

Dathan sighed, confused again. He wasn't sure if he was pleased with another Ranger's death or not. There was now one less of them to fight him, to oppose his plans, that was true. 

But what were his plans? What did he hope to gain by dominating the universe? 

Troubled by these thoughts he sat in his overstuffed chair and thought unusual thoughts.

~*~

****

Phaedos.

They had arrived back deeply saddened by T.J.'s death but on their trip back they had come to some sort of understanding of it. Tanya's words had not only affected Justin, but also all of them in some way. They teleported down to find Dulcea, Dimitra, Leo and Rocky waiting for them, each of them wearing a somber expression. Dulcea nodded to the Rangers, acknowledging that she shared their pain.

Without words all the Rangers gathered around T.J.'s body, saying a final farewell. Carlos and Zhane went over to it and by some unspoken signal they lifted it and took it over to the bonfire that was already prepared. Lying his body on the top of it they stepped back into the support of their friends. Karone entwined her hand with Zhane's tightly and Carlos put his arm around Cassie, and she broke down, crying. She was taking it really hard, as the two of them had been extremely close. Dulcea picked up a firebrand from the fire and tossed it onto the bonfire, the wood swiftly caught. Jason stepped forward and spoke softly.

"We all knew T.J. We all know what a good leader he was of the Turbo team, and what a great Space Ranger he made. Today he made the ultimate sacrifice for his fellow Rangers. There are no words to say how we feel except thank you T.J. May your spirit become one with the universe and may your soul know peace and happiness." The flames roared around his body and into the night air. Without words all the Rangers joined hands and silently bid farewell to one of their own.

~*~

****

Phaedos, August 2000. 

Billy sat against an outcropping of rock, looking over the jungle. Ironically he was in the same spot Jason found himself about a month or so ago, wondering what was going on. Jason spotted his friend and sighed. Every day Billy had spent the better part of the afternoon at the spot, ever since they had lost T.J. Shaking his head he knew that it was about time he did something about this and he walked over to his friend and sat down, not saying anything. The friendship between these two was that deep that words didn't need to be said, but they needed to be said anyway.

"How are you doing Billy?" The silence stretched out for about ten minutes before he got an answer.

"Okay, I guess. It's not easy." The underlying pain in his voice was still there, even though it had been almost four months since she had died.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Billy glanced over at his friend and gave him a tiny, heartfelt smile.

"You're doing it by being here Jason. You don't know how much that means to me." He turned back to watching the jungle again and they fell silent. They sat watching the sunset over the jungle. They both closed their eyes and felt the suns last rays of the day on their faces. They breathed in the crisp night air, the sharpness bringing the promise of a cold night to come. They sat there quietly for about another thirty minutes and then on the gentle breeze came the sounds of the guys gathering around the fire, preparing to retire for the day. Jason stood and held his hand out to Billy.

"Come on little bro, let's get this day put to bed." Grinning wryly at Jason's words Billy took his hand and pulled himself to his feet. He held his hand for a moment and looked him in the eyes.

"Thanks Jason, for everything." They looked at each other for a moment and Jason nodded in understanding. Grinning he slapped Billy on the back lightly and they moved over to the camp.

~*~

****

The Revenge. 

Dathan had been mulling over the prophecy's words, and its disturbing revelations. His copy of the prophecy had suddenly translated itself and he saw that it was inevitable that he was to fight one last battle with the Blue Wolf Mage. And to be totally honest with himself, he wasn't sure that he cared if he won or not. 

Sighing he waved his hand and looked over various planets in the universe. He was bored again and decided to send some more rocknie's out. He knew it was a waste of time and his power, yet he felt that he had to do something, otherwise his thoughts would send him crazy. 

He settled for Vega Nine. It was uninhabited but was full of ruins left over from the war that wiped out the people of Vega Nine. He sent off another dozen rocknies and settled back in his chair to watch. Then on a whim, and with just a thought, he moved the Revenge so that it was orbiting the planet. He wanted to talk to the Rangers again and this would be the easiest way for him.

~*~

****

Ultra Zord Anzac. 

The Ultra Zord was on its way back from a supply run to earth for the Rangers. A steady diet of fresh fruits and vegetables was all well and good, but there were some things that they really wanted. The synthetron provided them with some meat items but they all took a vote and the zord was sent to earth to get supplies. It only had a small crew, being that they didn't envisage any problems for the journey. So Tom and Kim, plus Cassie and Carlos had gone to earth. While Tom and Kim got the supplies it was Cassie and Carlos's job's to go see the Rangers families, and let them all know that everyone was okay. The notification of the families of the fallen Rangers had fallen wholly and solely on Jason's shoulders and he carried out that duty with a heavy heart. 

Carlos was sitting in the pilot's seat while Cassie was checking the inventory in the hold. Tom and Kim had sat the last watch and were now in their cabin, sleeping, supposedly. Smiling to himself Carlos had to admit that they were made for each other, that much was evident. He looked up as the sensor panel started beeping suddenly. He walked over to it and looked at what it was saying. Swearing to himself he hit his communicator.

"Guys, we have rocknie's on a planet about ten parsecs away. I'm changing course to intercept, you'd better get up here." He closed the channel and moved back to the pilot's seat, quickly inputting the new course details. He had just completed the turn when the doors opened and the others walked in. Kim went to the sensor panel and Tom over to him. Cassie quickly activated all the ship's weapons. Tom looked at the information on Carlos's screen and then walked over to Kim.

"How many?"

"A dozen. Sensors show the planet is deserted, no life signs other than the rocknies. And, oh my god." Her voice caught in her throat, Kim could hardly say the words.

"Kim, what is it?" She swallowed and spoke her voice afraid.

"The Revenge. It's in orbit around the planet."

~*~

****

Phaedos. 

They had all been doing a work out the next morning when the call came in from Carlos about the rocknies. With a heavy heart Jason ordered Leo and Rocky to stay behind again. Leo was still on crutches and Rocky had only gotten his arm out of plaster two days ago, Trini didn't to risk permanent damage to it. So the remaining Rangers left on the Hope to meet up with the others, hoping that they would be in time. Ashley quickly set the course and sent them on their way at maximum speed. Billy quickly worked it out with Justin and they both agreed. They would arrive about ten minutes after the others.

~*~

****

Vega Nine. 

The four Rangers teleported down to the surface, morphed and ready for anything. They we walking along what was left of a ruined street, looking everywhere for the rocknies but not spotting them. Concern started to grow amongst them. Kim looked around, her voice curious.

"What happened here?"

"I don't know. Looks like a war or something. Why would Dathan waste his time sending rocknie's here?" Carlos shrugged, his eyes scanning around constantly.

"I don't know. But I don't like this place Tom. I really don't."

"I hear that Carlos." They walked along the street and then about halfway down it a couple of rocknies came charging at them from a side street. Reacting instinctively they all called their weapons.

"Red Power Sword."

"Pink Power Bow."

"Black Power Lance."

"Pink Power Stunner." 

The four Rangers raced forward to meet the rocknie's. Kim and Cassie held back slightly and both of them let fly; Kim with her explosive arrows and Cassie with her stunner. One of the rocknie's exploded in a cloud of pink power and they both cheered. Tom and Carlos quickly dispatched the other one in two swift strikes. They stood in the middle of the street, not even breathing hard. Tom looked around, confusion in his tone.

"That was two easy. It was like those rocknie's were throwing their lives away. Instead of these things getting tougher, it's like they are getting weaker. What's going on here?"

"I know. It's weird. Every attack in the last couple of months has been like this, just a useless waste of lives." As soon as she said it Kim regretted her words. She had almost forgotten about T.J.'s death in the last battle. She turned to his former companions, her hand raised in apology. "I'm sorry, that came out all wrong." Carlos looked at her while Cassie just bowed her head, looking away.

"That's okay Kim. We know what you meant. Don't we Cassie?" Cassie just nodded and walked away. Kim looked over at Tom, mute appeal in that gesture that he understood. Carlos went to go after her but Tom stopped him.

"I'll go talk to her man." He walked over to speak to her and they stood near a building. He said something to her which she didn't like hearing and turned away from him she started walking away. He took off after her and just as he grabbed her arm her foot brushed against something. The resulting explosion sent Kim and Carlos flying back about twenty feet into another building. Both of them lost consciousness.

~*~

****

The Revenge

Dathan sat up straight when he saw the explosion, his face concerned. It wasn't his doing, so what had happened. Curious, he sent a questing thought down to the planet, but only found two Rangers alive. With growing concern he looked around some more and realized that what ever had happened, it was left over from the war that these inhabitants had fought. He gathered his thoughts and looked around. He could sense the other Rangers approaching. Acting quickly he brought his rocknie's back and opened a communication channel with the approaching Zord.

~*~

****

Ultra Zord Hope.

"Jason, I'm reading a large explosion in the vicinity of the others." Billy spoke, his voice laced with concern, but he kept his tone steady.

"Are they okay?" Billy sighed in frustration.

"Can't tell. To much interference." Jason just frowned and looked at Ashley.

"Get us into teleport range. How long?"

"Two minutes at the most."

"Good." He looked up as Aisha's panel beeped his expression one of 'what now'. She looked up at him, surprise on her face.

"Incoming communication from Dathan." They all gasped in shock. Was he calling to gloat again, like he did when Zack and Trey died or something else? Jason nodded and she opened the channel. Dathan's face appeared his expression somber.

"Rangers. I'm here to tell you that an explosion has happened on the planet below. I did not cause this. The inhabitants of this planet had a war that wiped them out decades ago. I surmise that a few unexploded weapons were left lying around. I'm sorry, I only wanted to distract you, not destroy." He closed the channel and an excited babbling broke out. Aisha turned to Jason, hate in her voice, which was unusual for the normally pleasant girl. But then again, she had Zack had been very close.

"Are we going to believe that liar?" Jason went to say something but stopped when Zhane put his hand on his shoulder. He then walked over to Aisha, and all eyes were on him. His normal smile and easygoing manner much in abeyance he spoke softly.

"Dathan's telling the truth about that planet Aisha. The people who lived on Vega Nine wiped themselves out over ten years ago in a huge war. There were no survivors. No one goes to that planet because of just what happened. They left a lot of unexploded things lying around down there. Dathan didn't kill anyone down there, but if our friends are hurt, he is indirectly responsible, okay? But he was telling us the truth." She struggled against accepting his words but they slowly made sense and she sighed, expelling the hate she felt.

"All right Zhane. I'll take your word for it; he's indirectly responsible. But that doesn't mean I have to like it." He nodded in acceptance of that and just then Ashley spoke up.

"We're in teleportation range now."

"Good. Ashley you stay put in case the Revenge does anything, okay?"

"Okay Jason." He looked at his companions.

"Okay, let's not go down there unmorphed. It's morphin Time!"

~*~

****

Vega Nine 

Groaning Carlos opened his eyes and quickly closed them again. The pain in his head was intense and his whole body was wracked with pain. Opening his eyes again slowly he braced himself against the pain and took stock of himself. Nothing looked broken thankfully but he had lots of bruises and his head was ringing, he was also having trouble breathing. He then remembered what had happened and looked frantically around for the others. He could see one of Kim's leg's sticking out from behind some rubble so getting himself to his feet he staggered over to her. She was trapped beneath some rubble, quite a lot actually. He tried shifting it when he heard the sound of teleporting Rangers. He staggered over to the doorway and yelled at them, getting their attention. They saw him and came over running. Trini sat him down and he pointed to where Kim was lying, albeit it unsteadily.

"Kim's trapped. Still alive I think." Jason motioned to the others to go over and get her out. He then knelt down in front of Carlos, with Billy, Zhane and Mike standing behind him. His voice was gentle and concerned.

"Carlos, where are Tom and Cassie?" Carlos didn't register the question for a moment and then he looked up at him. He gestured over towards the site of the explosion.

"Over that way, somewhere, I think. It's all a little hazy." Jason nodded his thanks and taking the other three Rangers with him, moved off in that direction.

They were all shocked by the devastation that the explosion had caused. Billy spoke softly to Zhane, his voice subdued.

"I'm not surprised there were no survivors. Look at this place." Just nodding they set out looking for the other two Rangers. Just then Trini's voice came over their helmets.

"Carlos is okay, just mild concussion and some cracked ribs. Kim's out and has a broken ankle and concussion. I'm teleporting with them both back to the ship."

"Okay Trini." They continued looking and soon they found what they were looking for. 

As soon as Cassie's foot had hit the device, Tom had somehow known that it was going to explode. From the position of the two bodies, it looked like he tried to save her. Billy bent down and gently removed Tom's helmet. His face was slightly surprised but mostly unmarked except for the little trickle of blood running out of his mouth. What had killed him though was the amount of metal that had penetrated his armor in his chest. Sighing Billy reached down and closed Tom's eyes and looked over at Zhane, tears streaming down his face. Zhane was gently removing Cassie's helmet, trying not to cry. Her face was serene and had no marks on it either, except a small trickle of blood from her ear. What had killed her was the metal embedded in her back, through her armor. Zhane looked up and spoke softly.

"Power down." He was then kneeling beside her in just his Ninjetti uniform. Pushing his hood back he then reached down and closed her eyes. The other Rangers followed suit and de-morphed. Wiping tears from his eyes Zhane picked Cassie up and stood. Billy did the same with Tom. Jason raised his communicator, unable to register what had happened to one of his best friends. His voice broke with grief when he spoke.

"Ashley, bring us up."

~*~

****

Phaedos.

Dimitra and Dulcea both yelled in pain when the explosion happened, just like they did when T.J. had been killed. Leo and Rocky came running over to their sides. Rocky reached them first and with a sinking heart asked the question he didn't want to know the answer to.

"Who is it?"

"A Red Ranger and a Pink Ranger. We don't know who yet." Rocky bowed his head a moment and then turned to Leo and spoke softly.

"I'll go get some more wood. We're going to need it." Nodding, Leo watched his fellow Red Ranger move off into the woods around the temple. It was Rocky's way of dealing with the worry of who they were going to say goodbye to. Leo went back to his vigil by Andros's side. That was his way of dealing with the worry.

It was dusk when the other's returned and they got the bad news about who had died. Trini transported Kim and Carlos down to the cave that served as their medical facility and was happy with their progress, such as it was. She had sedated Carlos to try and help him heal and Kim was still unconscious. Trini feared she was slipping into a coma like Andros, and was keeping a good watch on her. They had gathered once again at dusk to say goodbye to two more of their own. They watched the flames rise into the night's sky and they said their good-byes. 

It was the early hours of the morning when Jason was prowling around the compound, unable to sleep; his mind was in that much turmoil. He looked up and saw Billy back in the same spot he was the previous evening. He went over and sat down next to him, sighing as he did so.

"Hey." Billy looked over at him, concern in his eyes.

"You're up late Jason." Jason leaned back, his head resting against the hard rock.

"Couldn't sleep. You?" Billy did the same, his eyes far away.

"Same. Are you okay?"

"Not really. You?"

"Na."

"Thought so. What are we going to do?" Billy's question cut to the heart of the matter.

"Don't know Billy. I really don't. Man I wish I wasn't in charge. My leadership hasn't been the best." Billy turned his head and looked at his friend, his words full of understanding and support.

"Yes it has Jason. It's just that everything's been stacked up against us from the word go. At least we know that the prophecy is almost complete."

"What do you mean?" Something in Billy's voice brought Jason's attention to his friend's words.

"Well it said that a decision has to be made." Jason stared at his friend. Something wasn't right; something in Billy's tone warned him his friend was about to drop a bombshell.

"I'm not sure I want to hear this Billy. But what decision?"

"About the future of these battles. You've said it yourself; the last couple of months have been just a waste of time for Dathan. It's going to come down to one last battle between him and me."

"Billy, there's something your not telling me. What is it?" 

The Blue Wolf Mage sighed and looked at his friend and Jason could see for the first time in a few weeks that the shadow of pain was almost gone from his eyes, and that they burned with a determination that he hadn't seen before. It was heartening in a way, yet frightening at the same time. He had only seen a fraction of the power Billy had to command twice, and both times, it had scared him.

"I don't want to see any more of my friends die. I won't let that happen. The phropecy said we were going to loose more Rangers. Well, we've lost all bar a Yellow Ranger. I'm not going to take that chance with everyone else's lives. I can't do that. All my training over the last five years has been to preserve life, to protect it. Not be responsible for the taking of it." Alarm bells started ringing in Jason's head now, and he forgot for the moment the pain he was feeling.

"Billy, your not responsible for taking any single Ranger's life. Dathan is! You are protecting it, by being here and doing what you're doing. By fighting side by side with the rest of the Rangers. I can't stop you thinking those thoughts, but can I make you see that you're doing yourself no good by thinking them. We will prevail, and all our friends' sacrifices will not have been for nothing. Think about that Billy. You are the reason we are fighting, and staying here. We all know, deep down, that only you have the power to defeat Dathan and we're going to be here to help you do that, whether you like it or not! I know that it must be tearing you up inside, having so much responsibility thrust upon you, but you wouldn't be the person you are if you couldn't handle it. I have faith in you, we all do." He spoke with such ringing compassion and love in his voice that Billy had to look away momentarily, embarrassed by his friend's vehement declaration. He then saw his friend watching him, concern written all over his face. As well as fatigue, barely suppressed grief and sorrow. Reacting instinctively Billy hugged his friend hard, trying to give him some comfort, as well as drawing it from him.

"Thank you Jason. I needed to hear that. Go and get some sleep okay?" Billy looked his friend in the eyes and gave him a tiny smile.

"Okay, you'll be alright?" Jason studied him again, wondering what sort of personal hell Billy was going through.

"Yes. Go on. Trini will be wondering what's happened to you." The Red Ranger got up after a moment, giving Billy one last smile, he moved away, back to his tent. Billy leaned back against the rock and sighed. Jason's words had stuck home, and he pondered his fate. He closed his eyes and spoke softly to the figure in the shadows that he knew had been watching him.

"You'll make sure they can't leave?" His tone was set, strong.

"If that's your wish. I still think that this is a bad idea Billy." Dulcea's voice betrayed her uncertainty at his actions. "I do wish you would reconsider."

"I'm not going to see any more of them die Dulcea."

"Your heart is in the right place Blue Wolf, but I question the wisdom of the timing of this. The prophecy says the battle is to take place on the eve of a new milliuem. That isn't for another four of your earth months." Billy sighed; they'd been having this discussion for the last two nights, ever since he had approached her to help him.

"I know. I'm trying to circumvent the prophecy okay." He stood and looked back at the camp where his friends were sleeping. He gathered some magic together and smiled over at Dulcea. "Take care of them for me Dulcea."

"I will Billy. You have my word." He nodded and bringing his hands together in front of him he vanished in a stream of Blue light.

~*~

****

Asteroids near the Great Barrier.

"Okay Dathan, here I am. Let's finish this once and for all." Billy sent his challenge out to his opponent and then settled in to wait. After about ten minutes Dathan appeared before him. He was unchanged from his first appearance. A man looking in his mid thirties, with brown hair graying at the temples and troubled green eyes. He was dressed in all dark colors and looked ill at ease. He stood in front of Billy, his expression curious.

"You called me Blue Mage. What for may I ask?"

"I want us to have our battle now. You and me, forget the others and lets just get it over with." Dathan frowned, his eyes becoming even more troubled.

"The prophecy states that we aren't supposed to battle yet." Billy stared him in the eyes; his own blue ones hard.

"I don't give a shit about the bloody prophecy. I'm sick of seeing people I love die Dathan. I want to end this and end it now." Dathan started at him and moment and then spoke softly.

"Truth be told Blue Mage, I have been wondering what was the point of trying for conquest of the universe. I have no one to share it with and nothing to gain by it. To be even more honest, I am sick of my very existence." He stared and Billy and then spoke, this time with more conviction.

"As you wish Mage. To the death?"

"To the death."

Tbc.


	10. Destiny Chronicles: When Wolves Howl

__

Disclaimer: You know the drill, I don't own the Rangers, Saban does. This is a dark little fic with death and a few nasty surprises. Once again, feedback welcome. Mouse, October 2002. 

****

Destiny chronicles nine: When Wolves Howl.

By Mouse.

__

"Greater love hath no man than this, that a man lay down his life for his friends." –St. John 15:13.

****

Battlegrounds near the Great Barrier, August 2000.

The two combatants faced off against each other against a stark background. Asteroids whirled around them, colliding with one another, fragments exploding everywhere; stars flickered behind them and everything was still. It was like the whole universe was holding its breath for some reason. The two men were standing about twenty meters apart. One was dressed in the outfit of a blue ninjetti, with the emblem of a wolf on its chest. He was about twenty-five years old with shoulder length blond hair. His clear blue eyes were full of pain and determination. Over the last nine months he had seen five of his friends, and his wife, fall to the evil doings off his opponent and he was determined to avenge them. 

His opponent looked the same age, but in fact he was older than time itself. He was roughly the same height and had brown hair and dark eyes. His eyes had seen and done a lot, and he was evil incarnate. He had escaped from his prison of behind the great barrier and had begun attacking the Power Rangers. He had killed six of them and totally destroyed the planet Triforia. He knew that he was evil, and after meeting and speaking with one of the pink rangers, had began to doubt his motives for the first time in a millennia. But still, he was determined that he would prevail. But for the life of him, he wasn't sure why he was even trying.

Nodding to each other they both began to murmur incantations. A ball of bright blue energy formed in front of the blue ranger, and a ball of pure darkness in front of Dathan. Without further ado, the balls of energy flew out towards each other and the battle began in earnest.

~*~

****

Phaedos.

"Where is he Dulcea?" The words were harsh, angry and upset.

"He asked that I did not tell you. I gave him my word. I will not break it." Jason paced up and down in front of her, clearly angry. The angriest anyone had ever seen him. Zhane stepped forward and stopped him pacing.

"I'm sure he thinks he's doing the right thing. Think about it Jason. Over the last couple of days we've lost three rangers. I've gotten to know Billy pretty well and I think I know what he's doing. He's not prepared to loose anyone else, he's trying to save us all."

"By killing himself in the process! No! I won't accept that!" Zhane sighed and looked over at Trini, an unspoken question in his eyes. She nodded and came over to take his place with Jason, he moved back to Karone's side. She turned him to face her and spoke softly to him, her dark eyes intense and understanding.

"Jason. We can do nothing at the moment. Billy is doing what he thinks is right. You want to help him, we all do. This isn't just his fight; it's everyone's. But this isn't helping us, we have to think and try and figure out where he's gone. You know it's wrong to ask Dulcea to break her word." He bowed his head and sighed. Silence stretched out and when he spoke his voice was thick with suppressed grief and worry.

"I can't let him face this alone. He's lost his wife, and his friends. He doesn't have to go through this alone." Adam stepped forward and looked at his leader.

"Jason, you know Billy, if he's hurting or upset, trying to get him to talk about it is like trying to get blood from a stone. He just wont says anything until he's ready. But one thing is certain, we're going to make sure that he realizes he's not alone, in any of this." Jason wordlessly put his hand on Adam's shoulder and nodded. He took a deep breath and looked at the assembled rangers.

"Okay. Let's get ready to break camp. I want us ready to go within the hour." 

The remaining rangers nodded and moved off. Jason followed Trini into the cave they were using as a medical bay. Leo was sitting watching Andros and Kim, both of them still unconscious from their injuries. Carlos had woken earlier and she had let him leave the cave, with the proviso that he takes it easy for a couple of days. Trini checked the monitors and looked over at Leo.

"Any change?"

"Andros started stirring a couple of minutes ago. I think he might be coming out of it."

"I hope so. We need everyone we can get at the moment." Trini moved over to examine him and Jason went over to look at Kim. She had been knocked unconscious and had suffered a broken ankle in the explosion that had killed her husband Tom and Cassie, another pink ranger. Trini, the team's doctor, had said the longer she's asleep, the better she will heal. Trini looked over at the two red rangers, her expression relieved.

"Looks like Andros is waking up. Leo, can you get Zhane and Karone for me please?"

"Sure." He grabbed his crutches and started to leave the cave but was almost knocked over by Zhane and Karone coming into the cave. Karone reached Andros's side first, her expression relieved. She looked up at Trini.

"He's waking isn't he?"

"How did you know? He's only just started stirring."

"I can feel him again, in here." She touched her head. She picked up his hand and stroked his hair lovingly. The Red space ranger had been in a coma for almost two months since taking a blast meant for Karone. Trini had been really worried about him and so had his sister and his best friend. He slowly opened his eyes and smiled at his sister. When he spoke, his voice was raspy and soft.

"Hi Karone."

"Oh Andros, you're going to be okay." She started shedding tears and Zhane came and stood behind her, looking down at his friend. He rested his hands on her shoulder to comfort her and smiled in relief down at Andros.

"Hey my friend, glad to have you back with us." Andros managed a small smile for his friend as he squeezed Karone's hand gently.

"Glad to be back. How long have I been out?"

"Two months." He blinked slightly and then swallowed, digesting the news.

"Two months?" They both nodded. He went silent for a moment and then his eyes sought out those of his beset friend, understanding shining in them. "Now I know how you have felt all this time." Zhane just nodded and Trini came over, smiling.

"Okay, he needs his rest. I want all of you out of here. You can come back later." They just nodded, Karone gave him a hug and Zhane clasped his hand and with that they left him alone. Leo followed them out and Jason moved over to Andros. The two red rangers looked at each other for a moment. Andros broke the silence, knowing what he needed to ask and to hear.

"How many?"

"Four." If Jason was surprised that Andros was asking the question he didn't let it show. In the short time he knew the space Ranger he had come to respect him and his various talents.

"Who?" He seemed to be stealing himself for the news. Jason took a deep breath and spoke quietly, pain filling his voice.

"T'Risa we lost to the Great Barrier. TJ was pushed off a cliff last week saving Kim. Tom and Cassie we lost yesterday in an explosion fighting Rocknies on Vega Nine." He closed his eyes as he heard the news about his fellow team members. After a few moments he spoke.

"Did any off them suffer?" That seemed important to him for some reason.

"No. It was quick, for all of them."

"Good. I'm glad. No one deserves to suffer. How's everyone else?"

"Well, Kim's unconscious, she was injured in the blast that killed Tommy and Cassie. Carlos has a couple of broken ribs. Leo's got a broken leg from a battle we had last month on Aries Four. Basically everyone else is okay." Andros looked at the ranger's leader. He could tell something was being held back.

"There's something else, something you're not telling me." Jason sighed and sat down beside his fellow ranger. Trini moved away to give them some privacy.

"Last week Dulcea successfully finished translating the prophecy. Basically it foretold the death of two black, two red, one blue, one pink and one yellow ranger. The only one we haven't lost is a yellow ranger. Everyone was a bit freaked by it but everyone was adamant to stay and fight." He bowed his head in grief. He continued on, pain filling every word, baring his soul to a fellow red ranger and former leader. "This is all my fault. If I had been a better leader they wouldn't have been killed." Andros reached out his hand and placed it on Jason's shoulder. When he spoke his voice was grief filled and tired.

"Jason, none of this is your fault. If they were fated to die, then they fulfilled the purpose for what they were born for. Their deaths had honor and meaning. You mustn't forget that." His hands dropped down the effort of speaking tiring him. Trini moved over and looked down at him.

"That's enough for now, Andros needs his rest." Jason smiled at his wife and stood up. He looked down at Andros.

"You get better. We need you." Andros just nodded and closed his eyes. Jason left the cave and approached the assembled rangers. They had gathered to hear the good news about Andros waking. He looked over them and made a decision, his heart wrenching as he made it.

"We're going to wait until morning before we leave. Give Andros time to rest, I'm sure we all want him to come with us." Smiling faces greeted his words and a couple of the girls went off to get some food together for their evening meal. Jason walked over to the edge of the temple and looked out over the jungle, drawing strength from the peace it made him feel. Silently he murmured a prayer for his friend.

~*~

****

Battlegrounds near the Great Barrier.

Energy flew everywhere. Blue and black combined flew in many different directions. The two combatants weren't giving an inch in their battle. Neither of them was prepared to quit, they had agreed to the terms and both were quieting prepared to die if it came to that. After what seemed like hours, by some unspoken agreement they both stepped away from one another and stopped fighting. Both were breathing heavily and both were a little bit singed around the edges. Dathan sat down and Billy followed suit, sitting not to far away from his opponent, both trying to catch their breath. Billy glanced at Dathan, his words soft, almost friendly.

"This is harder than it looks." Dathan gave a small bark of laughter.

"I know. It's been a long time since I had an opponent as worthy as yourself Blue Mage."

"Thanks, I think." The settled into silence for a few minutes and then Dathan waved his hand and a decanter and two glasses appeared. He reached out and poured them both a drink.

"I don't know about you, but I'm thirsty." He held out a glass to Billy, his manner polite, friendly even. Billy looked at it and then shrugging, he accepted it with a wry smile.

"Thank you. I am thirsty, this is hard work." Dathan laughed and then sipped his drink.

"I know. It's not the easiest thing I've ever attempted." Billy looked at him and then laughed as well. Now he knew how Kat felt at the unreality of the situation he found himself in. The Dathan that killed his friends and the Dathan he was sitting next to was completely different. Maybe it was Kat's influence. His curiosity getting the best of him, he decided to ask the question that had been on his mind ever since this had started happening.

"Dathan, can I ask why your doing this? Why you're trying to take over the Universe?" Dathan sighed and looked out at the stars, his eyes soft and confused.

"I don't know any more Mage, I really don't." He sat there silent for a moment and then began speaking again. When he spoke his tone was one of infinite regret and sadness, something Billy wasn't expecting.

"I suppose Kathryn told you some of what I told her?" Billy nodded slightly.

"Only that she believed you were a good person underneath everything and you had suffered some sort of tragedy that put you on this path." Dathan was silent a moment before replying.

"That's right. My wife was killed just minutes after we were married. We were at war with our sister planet. I was a Mage trained for the defense of my planet and she was a Healer." He bowed his head in remembrance for a moment. Billy mused over his words a few moments and then came to a sudden realization.

"That's why you won't hurt a Healer! That's why you let Trini go!"

"Yes. Over all the years and all the things I have done, I have never deliberately hurt a Healer." Billy decided not to bring up the fact that upon destroying Triforia, he had destroyed all their Healers, but somehow he got the impression that Dathan knew that fact anyway. He listened intently as Dathan continued.

"In my quest for revenge, I suppose I went a little mad. After destroying our sister planet I was asked to leave our home, the elders saying I was too powerful to be trusted. They were right but at the time I didn't see it that way. I thought they were asking me to leave because they feared me, which they did. Anyway I left and began work as a mercenary. Soon I was working for anyone that had enough money to pay me and I lived the life of a vagabond. It was a good life, in it's own limited way, but it wasn't enough. Eventually I came into Dark Specters employ, and things went down hill from there. I assume Dulcea and Dimitria have told you the rest?"

"Yes. They mentioned the Accords and your being sent behind the barrier. That wasn't an easy thing to agree to doing."

"I know. But at the time, I was sick of all the fighting and lying, so I thought a rest would do me good. For the first couple of years it was good, but after a few eons when Dark Specter didn't keep his word and release me I started to get a little angry." Billy laughed slightly at his words. He had heard what Dark Specter was like direct from Karone recently. They had spent a quiet night together watching Andros after he had been injured. She had told the Blue Mage all about him, trying to push away her fears.

"You expected him to keep his word?" Dathan laughed along with him, his expression amused.

"Not really. I think some part of me was hoping he wouldn't. The rest you know."

"But I still don't know why?"

"I don't know Mage. Maybe because it's that I don't know anything else. I have been plotting revenge and the take over of the universe ever since I was exiled from my home planet. I just don't know what to do with myself any more." The two enemies sat there in silence, side by side, trying to decide the fate of the universe. Suddenly Billy spoke, wanting to try and understand the person sitting next to him.

"What was she like?" Startled Dathan looked at the young man next to him and saw himself, all those many years ago. He looked away from the pain he saw in Billy's eyes and began speaking softly, regretfully.

"She was the most beautiful person I had ever meet. Not only in physical beauty, but her soul was pure and lovely as well. The first time I saw her I blurted out that I was going to marry her. She laughed at me." He smiled slightly at the memory. "Anyway, after hanging around the Seminary were she was doing her training for months, she finally agreed to go out with me for dinner. We never looked back after that. We decided to be married once we both had completed our training. She was a Mage, like us both, but she was a Healer, where as we are both warriors. She turned my world upside down and inside out and I didn't regret a moment of it. She didn't approve of killing, of any killing for any reason, and therefore I didn't as well. I turned my talents to the defense of our planet, not joining in with our warriors attacking our sister planet. Oh my friend, she was my life. The smallest look from her was all I needed to be complete. I would sit for hours upon end, watching her reading, studying or working. I loved the way the sun would glint off her golden hair, the way her eyes sparkled when she laughed and how her body felt against mine at night. I can still feel it all." He bowed his head, remembered grief filling his soul and tears streaming down his face. He didn't look up as Billy spoke.

"I only meet T'Risa two years ago, on Eltare. There was just something about her that drew me to her immediately. She could read me like no one has ever done before. She knew my moods, my feelings, knew when I was feeling down and missing my friends and family. Knew when my studies were getting to hard and when I needed a break. She's the only person I've meet that could bully me around and not mind it all. I'll never forget the day we discovered our love for one another. She was my teacher in the art of defensive magic at the school on Eltare. We were experimenting on combining magic and certain substances. The resulting explosion blew out half the building to say the least. Luckily we were the only ones in it at the time. Anyway we were trapped inside for almost a day before they could dig us out. She was hurt badly and I just told her how I felt. Plain and simple. It was the hardest thing I'd ever done but I wasn't going to risk loosing her and her not knowing how I felt about her. We were married two months later, and," he paused, remembered pain marring his memories. Dathan put his hand on the young man's shoulder, silently offering support and encouraging him to continue.

"And?"

"I was the happiest person in the universe when she told me about them. It was something that I'd never been expecting." Dathan looked at him, his expression confused.

"Them?"

"Our children. Twins. A rarity on Eltare. T'Risa thought she couldn't have children due to an illness she had when she was a child. But she had the most beautiful children I have ever seen. A boy and a girl." He smiled at the memories, at the feelings he had when they were born.

"What are there names?"

"We called the son Jason Thomas and our daughter Mary Hope. They are just over a year old now." He stopped speaking, unable to continue and Dathan knew why. He was responsible for those children growing up without a mother. When he spoke, his voice was full of regret and sorrow.

"Children was something I never got to have, my friend, you are blessed."

"It will be hard for them, growing up without their mother, but I had to do the same. My mother was killed when I was young, at least I have my memories of her." The silence stretched between them, becoming more uncomfortable as time went along. Finally Dathan spoke, breaking the silence.

"If there is one thing I regret the most, it is what has happened to you. No one deserves the pain you are feeling at moment and I have felt." Billy looked at Dathan, really looked and then nodded slightly.

"Thank you Dathan. You didn't have to say that, but I'm glad you did."

"You are a unique person Blue Mage. You are the only human, ever, to be given the powers of the Wolf and being a Blue Mage as well, is not the easiest combination to hold." Billy dried his eyes and spoke wryly.

"Tell me about it. My studies for the last five years have all been about magic and learning to bring my spirit and soul into harmony with my heart and magic. And then seven months ago my Wolf Spirit was re-joined with me."

"That's the hard thing about being a Mage, the constant study."

"That's the one thing I have a handle on, studying. I was one of the best students at the schools I attended and have a fairly large IQ rating. But still, something's I just don't understand."

"And you don't like not understanding things?" Dathan grinned at him.

"Exactly. Sometimes my curiosity gets the better of me, but most times it comes in handy." Dathan laughed, joining in the verbal sparring the two of them were enjoying. Suddenly he realized that he really liked the young Mage, and he didn't know what he was going to do.

~*~

****

Phaedos.

The next morning the remaining rangers assembled. Andros was helped out of the medical cave by Zhane and Karone, still pretty weak but feeling a lot better. Jason had gathered them all together to discuss what they were planning to do. Billy's disappearance weighed heavily on his mind all evening and he was still unsure of their next move. He watched as Leo, Carlos and Andros all sat together, Trini wanting to keep an eye on all of them. Sighing he glanced out of the corner of his eye and saw Dulcea and Dimitria standing either side of him, lending him their support.

"Am I doing the right thing by going to look for him?" Dulcea looked at him and smiled slightly.

"That is for you to decide young Lion. But your heart is full of worry and concern for the Young Wolf, which is to be expected. But this alone you must decide. Know this though Jason, out of all the animal spirit's the Lion leads, and only chooses those who have the courage and strength to lead. Out of all the warriors we have trained and seen, you are the most natural leader we have ever come across. You will do the right thing." 

"I hope so. I truly hope so." He sighed and stepped forward to address his companions.

"You all know why we are here. I want to go after Billy, but I have no idea where we should start looking. Most of you have had experience in space, and the rest of us know Billy fairly well. I want some suggestions on what we should do." Everyone was silent while they thought it over, even the jungle, with it's ever present background noise, seemed to be holding it's breath, waiting for them to decide. Jason went and sat down next to Trini on a log near the fire. His mind was racing with thoughts and emotions, he was trying his hardest to control them, to be strong for the others, and Trini seemed to sense this. She put her hands in his and he felt all his cares fade away in the warmth of her love. He looked into her deep, dark eyes and smiled at her. She spoke then, in the same soft, loving tone she always used when he was upset. 

"Jason. You can't take responsibility for this, or any other actions that Billy has taken. It's his choice, not yours. He chose to disappear for over two months. He chose to join us in this battle. We all make choices Jason, for some reason known only to himself, he's chosen to go off and face Dathan alone."

"I don't want him to think that facing Dathan alone was his only choice." Jason's voice was taught with concern and worry, frustration lacing his every word. Trini went to say something but was stopped by an unlikely voice.

"Jason, his only other choice was for us to go with him and you remember the prophecy. If we went with him, one of us would have died. He doesn't want that any more than we do. But for some reason he thinks he can change the prophecy. None of us want to die, but it that's our fate, then so be it. I can accept that. What I can't accept is someone taking that choice away from me. If I'm to loose my life in this fight, fine. I can accept that. Why can't he?" Everyone stayed silent during Maya's outburst, they were that stunned by it. The young woman had been one of the most quietest of the rangers, spending most of her time with Mike, the former Magna Defender and now a Black Ranger. Everyone looked at her, sitting there in silence. She looked at all the faces surrounding her and standing, she moved into the middle of the group, by the fire.

"My people believe strongly in the traditions of prophecy and choices. It goes against everything I was raised to believe to have that choice taken away from me. If I'm the one fated to die, then I accept that. My beliefs accept that. Why can't Billy?" Jason was at a loss for words and looked over at Leo and Mike, they were as stunned as he was. In all the time they had known the yellow Minorian Ranger, she had never done anything like that. Mike went to get up to say something but was stopped by Kendrix placing a gentle hand on his arm. The Pink Ranger got up and walked over to her best friend. Putting her hand on Maya's shoulder she spoke gently.

"Maya, Billy's human like the rest of us. He has suffered a lot and is trying to spare us as much as possible. He didn't want to see anyone die, none of us did. He's trying to protect the rest of us, trying to protect you."

"But I don't want that decision taken away from me Kendrix. I want to do my part!" Maya's tone was plaintiff, unsure.

"I know you do Maya, more than you think. But Maya, if he succeeds in what he's trying to do, then this will all be over, we can go home. Trust me Maya, going home is just about the only thing that's keeping most of us going at the moment." Something like remembered pain, and hope, bordered Kendrix's tone and Maya bowed her head and looked down at her feet.

"I know. I want to go home as well. I'm sorry everyone for my outburst. I didn't mean any harm by it. I was just concerned about everything I suppose." Kendrix hugged her hard and led her back over to where Mike was sitting. He stood and put his arms around Maya and they sat down together, Mike murmuring reassurances to her. Dulcea stepped forward, her face carefully neutral.

"How many of you feel that way? That the Wolf Mage has taken the choice out of your hands." The rangers looked around at one another and then a few of them stepped forward, and then a few more, until they all had. Justin was the first to speak though.

"I don't know him that well, and I have spent a good half of the time in this war healing, but he saved my life. I owe him and he's not giving my the chance to repay him." Kai spoke next, standing next to his fellow Blue Ranger, gently placing his hand on Justin's shoulder in tacit support. He looked around at his fellow Rangers.

"I am not prepared to just abandon anyone here, and I want to be able to choose my destiny. That's what this is all about isn't it? Everyone choosing their destiny?" Silence descended over the group and then Karone spoke up, her voice, soft, diffident as if she was afraid of the reaction she would garner.

"Some of us haven't had the ability to choose our life's path like most of you. To have this choice taken away from us, it's not right. I want to be able to fight in this battle. I want to be able to know, deep down in my heart that, yes I have followed my destiny. Even though the prophecy stated what color rangers would die, that doesn't mean that they will now does it?" Rocky frowned and jumped in with her normal bluntness.

"Hang on Karone, everything that dammed prophecy has said has come true. It told about Trey's death, and the others. It told us that Billy was going to mourn for an awful long time. It told us that the final battle is going to be on the eve of the new millennium. In case none of you have noticed, it's only September and the new millennium isn't for another three and a half months. Has it occurred to any of you that he's trying to circumvent the prophecy?" It was the day for stunned silences, as it hadn't occurred to any of the others. If it had, they hadn't realized it yet. Carlos looked over at Dulcea, voicing the question on everyone's mind.

"What happens if the prophecy is circumvented?" Dulcea shuddered and looked at Dimitria. The Inquitian moved beside her friend.

"Chaos. Total, utter, complete chaos that the Universe will never recover from."

~*~

****

Asteroids near the Great Barrier.

The two combatants had rested themselves well. They had talked about inconsequential things until both of them felt ready to continue their battle. Billy turned to Dathan, his eyes curious.

"Tell me something I'm curious about. Did your copy of the prophecy suddenly translate itself a few days ago?" Dathan stared at him, nodding.

"Yes it did. It foretold of our final battle on the eve of the new millennium, and what color rangers would fall. I always wondered about that though."

"Wondered what?" Billy cocked his head slightly to one side, looking at Dathan.

"Why it specified what color ranger's would fall." They fell silent for a moment. Billy just shrugged in the end.

"I don't know. Maybe only the prophet who wrote the prophecy does. Maybe even the universe doesn't know why. I don't know." He sighed, running a hand through his hair, and Dathan flashed him a wry grin, his eyes merry.

"Frustrating as hell ain't it?" Billy's eyes met his and his mouth upturned slightly in a grin.

"Yep." They both laughed, for a moment forgetting they were enemies and by all rights were supposed to be fighting one another. The laughter died away and abruptly Dathan stood.

"I'm sorry Blue Mage. But I can't do this now. I can't sit here and destroy you."

"Well, try to destroy me." Billy said wryly.

"Exactly. I'm not sure what my destiny holds, or yours. But when we do meet again, I have the feeling it will be for the last time. Goodbye my friend." Billy leapt to his feet but he was to late, Dathan had disappeared. 

"Dam." With a wave of his hand a blue ball of energy flew out and destroyed an unoffending rocky outcropping into dust.

"Does that make you feel any better?" He whirled at the sound of the voice, his face going pale. He swallowed and blinked a few times but then sighed.

"Not really. But it helps somewhat. What are you doing here T'Risa? I thought you were in the barrier?" The shade of his wife moved over and sat down, beckoning him to sit as well. She smiled at him and his heart leapt once more at that sight.

"I am a part of the Barrier my William, but I am still mostly here in spirit. I thought you would know that Wolves mate for life. No matter what, some part of me will always look out of you, and look after you. For awhile at least." The wild hope that sprang in his heart died just as quickly.

"Why for awhile? Can't you stay like this for longer?" She shook her head, sadness in her eyes.

"No my love, I can't. The energy required for me to appear to you like this is more than I can spare really. I can only stay for a few minutes before the Barrier will drag me back. My essence I suppose you could say, is the only thing that is holding the Barrier together at the moment. Once the battle between you and Dathan is over on the Eve of the Millennium then maybe my soul can rest." Billy reached his hand out to her but paused before it reached her shade, a gesture of longing and need.

"But I don't want you to leave Tee, I want you to stay with me for the rest of my life. I want us to be together."

"I know my love, and that was my wish as well. But the universe needs us both to be strong." Silence stretched for a moment and then he spoke his voice full of regret.

"I know Tee, I know. It's just hard. I suppose you know what's happened to the others?"

"Yes. And I know what you were attempting to do my William. But it was the wrong thing to try. You don't know how lucky you were when Dathan decided to stop this fight. If you had continued on with this course of action, and had defeated him, then the universe would have been destroyed. The chaos would have been so bad, that the universe would never have recovered from it." He stared at her in horror, the knowledge of what might have happened washing him over him making him shake in fear of what might have been.

"Oh my god. What did I do?" His voice was barely a whisper, he was that shocked.

"Nothing my love. The pair of you stopped yourselves before any damage was done to the universe." He looked down at his hands, his thoughts racing over what he had almost done. It was then that her words registered and he looked up at her.

"Have I done some damage somewhere else that I don't know about?"

"Your friends, especially Jason, are so concerned for you but don't know where to look for you, are beginning to show the signs of strain. The loss of your three companions over the last two weeks has brought things to a head my love. You have to go to Phaedos and make them see you were trying to do the right thing. Open up to them my love, it is the only way that they will see the truth. That you and Dathan are just following your destiny. Will you do this for me my love?" He thought it over for a moment and then looked at the shade of his dead wife.

"I have closed myself off from them, haven't I?" She just looked at him, raising one eyebrow. He flashed a quick grin at her and stood. "Okay Tee, you win. I'll let them know what's going on."

"Good. I love it when I win. When you return to Phaedos, you may face some unpleasant tasks my love, but take heart in the knowledge it is for the greater good."

"Will I see you again?"

"Maybe, who knows. Remember though we are mated for life my love, I will always be with you, in one form or another. Take care of the children for me, and tell them that I love them, always."

"I will Tee. I love you." Her shade started fading, but this time he found that he wasn't full of despair and grief but just of infinite sadness and emptiness. One day they would be together again, he just had to wait.

"I love you my William." She faded away and he took a deep breath. He looked down and saw that his ninjetti uniform was dirty and singed. With a thought it was clean and new again. Sighing, he knew he would have to face his friends. Taking a deep breath he concentrated and was soon gone in a flash of blue energy.

He arrived back on Phaedos and hid in the shadows for a moment. He knew the Dulcea would sense him there, but he wanted to get the gist of what was going on first, as he could see the others gathered together talking. He listened at Rocky's outburst and then Dimitria's calm assessment of what would happen if they fought. He decided that he had put them through enough and walked into the clearing.

"You don't have to worry about the universe ending. I'm back." Everyone looked at him to see what was going on and who had spoken. Quite a few of them jumped up smiling at the Blue Ranger. Jason beat all of the others to his side by a hare.

"Billy! I'm so glad your all right! I have been so worried about you it's not funny." Billy looked at his oldest friend and could see the pain and worry in his eyes and he winced at what he had inadvertently done to his oldest friend. He clasped him by the arms and smiled sadly at him.

"I'm so sorry Jason. I wasn't thinking too clearly, I was just acting on impulse. Something I've never done before. I just wanted to stop the dying."

"I know Billy, I know. But you could have told me." The hurt was evident in his voice and Billy winced again at the pain he had caused. He looked Jason in the eyes, no matter how hard this was he had to try and make his friend understand.

"I'm sorry Jason, more than you can know. But I certainly have some things to tell you guys." Jason nodded and moved back slightly. Billy was then surrounded by his friends and for a few minutes let himself feel the joy that there were extruding that he was back safe. He saw Andros sitting next to Carlos and Leo and smiled in relief. He genuinely liked the former space ranger and was pleased to finally see him awake. He saw Dulcea walking towards him and the others sensed it and moved out of the way. He bowed his head to her in acknowledgement.

"Dulcea. Thank you for keeping your word."

"I could do no less for you Young Wolf." She smiled and he knew then that she understood he had to do something. He turned to look at his friends and Adam came up to him smiling.

"It's about time you got back. It's your turn to cook lunch!" They all laughed and moved into the clearing, gathering around in-groups and just enjoying the fact that he was back. Jason hung back slightly and Trini came over to him.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, I am. Now I know he's safe. Now we can plan our next move properly." She smiled at her husband and they both looked up as Rocky yelled out.

"Hey, if you don't get over here you're going to miss his cooking!" Laughing they moved to join their friends.

Tbc….


	11. Destiny Chronicles: Consequences of the ...

__

Disclaimer: I don't own the Rangers, Saban does. This is the second last chapter and the longest, deadliest and dramatic of them I think. Sorry about the long delay between updates, R/L has a way of getting in your face sometimes. Thanks for the feedback. Mouse, November, 2002.

**Destiny Chronicles Ten: Consequences of the Soul.**

By Mouse.

__

Our greatest glory is not in never failing, but in rising up every time we fail. -- Ralph Waldo Emerson

****

Phaedos, October 2000. 

Since Billy's return the Rangers had settled into a sort of quiet routine. There were no more attacks by Dathan or his Rocknies, so they were able to rest and heal for a change. Dulcea and Dimitria knew that this stalemate was just temporary, that the big battle was looming on the horizon, but it wasn't spoken about. The reprieve was too well needed.

Billy had been slowing rebuilding the friendship with the other Rangers and had been slowly working himself out of his grief. He had been teaching Justin and Carlos all about the two remaining Zords and their maintenance. That helped to keep his mind busy, as there was quite a lot to know. He had also been meditating daily in the mornings and soon all the Rangers had gotten into the habit of doing it. 

Jason had quickly noticed that Billy was slowly trying to build them up so he started a routine of exercise, kata's and sparring, to make sure everyone stayed sharp while this un-natural quiet continued. They soon slipped into a routine. Meditation and kata's in the morning. A light lunch and then sparring and more kata's in the afternoon. After a few weeks everyone was back in excellent shape and feeling a lot more centered than they had been after the trials of the year so far.

~*~

****

The Revenge

Dathan just lounged in his overstuffed chair, watching. Waiting.

And waiting.

And waiting.

~*~

****

Phaedos. October, 2000.

The Rangers had taken a day off to relax and enjoy themselves for a change. They had been working hard keeping in shape and everything, so it was well earned. All the guys except Billy and Jason had gone fishing by the river to catch something for tea. Trini was watching over Kimberley, who she thought might wake soon, as all the signs were good. The girls had decided that some pampering for them was in order and Dulcea had told them about a hot mineral spring within in the jungle that would suit their purpose perfectly. They had all agreed most enthusiastically that it was what they needed. Kat and Aisha came over to where Billy and Jason were watching the ladies preparation, they had decided to stay behind and spend some quiet time together. Kat and Aisha both had serious expression on their faces and Jason leant his head closer to Billy's, his voice soft but full of mirth.

"Brace yourself. We're about to be hit by hurricane Kat and Aisha." Billy had to turn his head away, covering his mouth with his hand so they didn't notice him laughing at Jason's words. Jason cleared his throat and addressed the two ladies.

"Can we help you ladies?"

"Yes. We want your word that neither of you will interfere in what we are about to do?"

"And that would be?" Jason's tone was one of suppressed mirth and curiosity. Kat spoke, her accent standing out more than usual, her voice extremely cheerful and happy. 

Ever since the last supply run to Earth, a week before, she had become almost impossible to live with. The Sydney Olympic Games had ended and Australia had won a record amount of gold medals ever. It was enough to make the very proud Australian over the moon and she had been in such a good mood ever since then, it had reflected on everyone else. Although she did do some good-natured teasing of all the others, considering everyone else on the team was mostly American. She had said it was her patriotic duty to rub their faces in the fact that Australia had wiped the floor with them at the Games. Which wasn't strictly true, but in the pool, Australia had no equal and they all knew it. They didn't mind, in fact it was fun. This was a side they hadn't really noticed about her before.

"We're going to drag your wife to the mineral springs Dulcea found for us. We don't want you couple of blokes interfering." The two friends held up their hands and backed up a step, both wearing identical expressions of horror. Jason spoke this time not bothering to hiding his laughter, Billy couldn't stop either.

"Wouldn't dare interfere with you to. Please, go ahead!" They both stood there laughing as the entire female ranger contingent headed into the medical cave. Jason had never seen such a stampede of determined woman before. He glanced at Billy and saw he was just as fascinated as he was. Billy quirked an eyebrow and spoke softly.

"This'll be interesting." Jason just laughed harder and they watched and waited. After a few moments a sound of a protesting voice could be heard, demanding to be taken back inside. But she was being ignored. The mass of woman exited the cave and the two men burst into helpless laughter, holding onto each other to stay upright at the sight they beheld.

Trini was being carried by the entire posse of women and couldn't get away. She was held up by all the woman for all the world to see and it was priceless, the look on her face. At a barked command from Aisha, Maya darted out from the pack and grabbed up everyone's bags and the woman headed off down the trail, Trini protesting all the way. Billy clapped Jason on the shoulder and laughed heartily.

"You know, that has to be the funniest thing I have ever seen." Jason tried to look serious but then burst into laughing. The two of them moved down into the main camp and looked around. The place was completely deserted and the two men realized that this was the chance both of them had been waiting for. The chance to talk and get to know what was going on. A chance to plan for the future – if there was going to be one that is. Smiling Billy nodded at Jason, silently agreeing with him.

"You get us something to drink, I'll check on Kim."

"Right." They both moved off in different directions, minds bent to their respective tasks. 

Ten minutes later they were both seated at the workbench in the main kitchen area. They had decided that they might as well make themselves useful by chopping vegetables for that evening's stew, that way they would have something to eat even if the other male rangers didn't catch any fish, the bonus being they could talk as they worked.

"So, Billy. We haven't had much of a chance since you've been back to talk. How are you holding up?" Jason concentrated on peeling the potatoes while he spoke. Billy was doing the same with the carrots. Content to let his mind just concentrate on this menial task. After a few moments of silence he sighed and began speaking, amusing himself by throwing the chopped carrots into the vast stew pot in the middle of the bench.

"Okay I guess. It's going to take a long to get used to being with out her by my side I suppose. I guess, I guess I now know how my dad's felt most of my life since my mother died. It's not easy and it's not going to get a lot easier for a long time is it Jason?" Jason paused for a moment and then nodded gently.

"I wish it would for you Billy." They sat in silence for a moment, peeling vegetables. Sighing Billy started chopping beans now that the carrots were done. "So, tell me about her Billy. Tell me everything." Billy looked up sharply at his friend and could see the concern for him in Jason's eyes. Might as well, he thought, it might even help.

"Well, we meet when I was helping them rebuild Eltar after Zordon's death. She was their working as a Healer and I loved her from the very first moment my eyes meet hers."

Elsewhere overlooking the temple, the two Guardians watched the two young men talking. Dulcea nodded to herself and turned and walked away, towards her private meditation spot. Dimitria following after a moment. Dulcea leaned her staff against the rock and picked a couple of fruits off a nearby tree and handed one to her friend.

"Those two are close." Dulcea grinned a very rare grin at her companion.

"Yes. Billy will tell Jason things that he won't tell the others. Something happened to him while he was trying to fight Dathan and I think he will have to get it sorted out before he can face him again." Dimitria just shrugged and sat down on a rock, opposite her friend. Curling her legs beneath her Dimitria reached up and removed her veil, revealing her lovely face and long dark hair.

"Why do you still keep your face covered Dimitria? Everyone here knows who you are."

"Habit I suppose." She reached up and removed her veil entirely, shaking her head so that her hair fell about her face in waves. Dulcea smiled, it wasn't often that Dimitria relaxed like this.

"In over the four thousand years I've known you Dimitria, that's only the second time you've let your hair down, literally." Dimitria smiled and took a bite of her fruit. Sighing she looked out over the jungle. Dulcea leaned forward slightly; Dimitria seemed pensive somehow.

"What's wrong my friend?"

"I have to go home now. My sister has been calling me for almost two months solid. I can't ignore her any more. Even though she's good now, and has been cured of the evil that was controlling her, she still can be, well, rather insistent."

"And her voice, well, the less said about that the better." They both laughed, enjoying a rare moment of tranquillity. Sighing about the necessity of going home, Dimitria turned to her friend, her expression sad and regretful.

"I have enjoyed being here with you for the last ten months Dulcea. It was good to get back into the fight, albeit on the sidelines. But I have missed Inquiris. More than I thought I would I suppose."

"Your always welcome here, when ever you want to visit, I'm always here." Dimitria looked at her friend, concern coloring her tone.

"Do you ever regret accepting this responsibility? Of never being able to leave here, of never being able to go down into the jungle itself?" Dulcea looked down at her beloved jungle, her expression now pensive.

"Occasionally I do. And there are those rare occasions when I can go into the jungle. I have the rest of the planet to roam in so I keep myself amused. But sometimes, sometimes I feel like Maya. Not knowing where my home is any more or what has become of it. I feel like I'm the last member of my people, the last of the true Ninjetti."

"Except for young William down there, you are my friend."

"I know. And that's what makes it so hard sometimes Dimitria. Knowing that maybe he wont survive the upcoming trials facing him and that I will truly, be the last Ninjetti." Dimitria began putting her veil back on, speaking slowly as if the words themselves weren't important but the intent was.

"It is the burden we accepted knowingly Dulcea. I accept the fact that I am to be a Guardian to the Rangers. You accepted the responsibility of the Guardianship of this planet and all that went with it. Including the loneliness. I do not envy either of us our tasks." 

"At least once this is all over, you can go back to being just plain Dimitria, teacher of knowledge at the Academy. Me, I'll remain here for the remainder of time." Dulcea shook herself and stood up, automatically grasping her staff. "Maybe I'm just feeling a little sorry for myself, or just that the deaths of so many young people have upset us both more than we realized." Dimitria stood and finished fastening her veil.

"Yes. Maybe it has." She held out her hand and Dulcea came over and grasped it in hers. "Good bye my friend, may the power protect you."

"Safe journey my friend. May the power protect you, always." Smiling at her friend Dulcea released her hands and stepped back. Concentrating Dimitria disappeared in a streak of white light. "Good bye my friend." Sighing Dulcea went back over to her meditation rock and sat down. Crossing her legs under her she closed her eyes and tried to seek answers for the questions troubling her soul.

"So there I was, on bended knee asking her to marry me, when in bursts her brothers whose main aim is to take me out the back and ask me my intentions for their sister." Jason laughed so hard he almost fell off his chair. Billy grinned and kept talking as he was chopping various roots for the stew. "So anyway, here I was on bended knee asking her, in front of her father. Anyway she just grinned at me, reached down and got me to my feet. Which was pretty hard as I was really, really nervous about it. Anyway so she says to me I'll think about it and you could of heard a pin drop. Then she decided that I'd suffered enough and threw her arms around me, saying yes. Tell you what, never been happier. And didn't look back." He sighed, his mood changing to one of melancholy reflection. "I just wish you could have known her better Jason. You would have loved her as much as I do." Jason laughed slightly and clapped his friend on the back.

"Somehow I think Trini might have objected." Laughing the put all the chopped vegetables in the large stew pot. "Now, if the guys have caught a good catch, fish stew sounds nice for a change doesn't it?"

"Yep. Defiantly a nice change." They stood and stretched a little. They had been sitting and talking about things for what felt like forever but was probably only a couple of hours. "Come on. Let's go check on Kim." The two friends walked over to the medical cave, enjoying the company of one another and the deep friendship between the two of them.

"She's looking a little better don't you think?" Billy's words were soft.

"Yes. Trini said she was hoping that Kim would come out of it soon." Jason sighed, that was one task he wasn't looking forward to. Tom had been killed in the attack that had injured Kim and put her in a coma. She didn't know that he was gone, and it was Jason's job as leader to tell her. It wasn't something that he was good at, having to tell seven families that their son's or daughters wouldn't ever be coming home again. Unbeknownst to all bar Trini, the anguish he felt at having to do this duty had driven him a couple of times to despair, and almost quitting outright. But he didn't give up. That's what made him a good leader. That's what made him a leader everyone was willing to follow. Sighing he looked down at his friend and was startled to see two brown eyes staring up at him.

"Kim. You're awake. How do you feel?"

"Like I've been run over by a steamroller. How do you think? Where's Tom?" Jason bowed his head for a moment, dreading the task he had to perform. Billy saw the anguish and had heard the reluctance in his voice earlier. So he decided to spare his friend this task and began speaking softly.

"In the explosion which injured you, Cassie and Tom were killed instantly. Carlos had concussion and you've been unconscious since then. We're sorry Kim. More than you can know." Tears began streaming down her face and she closed her eyes in pain for a moment. Jason reached down and grasped her hand in his and Billy did the same, his hand covering theirs. Just then they felt a presence behind them and saw Dulcea standing there.

"Go now. I'll watch her and ease her pain." Without a word they both let go of her hands and left the cave. Sighing they both went over to their favorite spot and watched the jungle for signs of the others returning. 

~*~

****

The Revenge.

Dathan watched as the pink ranger came to and heard the news about her husband. He saw Dulcea comfort her and try to help with the pain. He moved uncomfortably in his seat, his own thoughts sad and confused. This scene was unsettling him more than he thought possible. Frowning he concentrated a moment and disappeared from his ship. He re-appeared on the asteroid near the Great Barrier, the very one where he had fought the Rangers and the Blue Mage earlier. He stood there staring at the Barrier, trying to divine the purpose of his existence he supposed. He wasn't that surprised to feel a presence behind him. He turned to find T'Risa's spirit standing there.

"Welcome fair lady." He bowed his head in respect. She did the same.

"You are troubled." He quirked a grin at her simple statement.

"You noticed."

"Yes. You are unsure of your role in the upcoming events." It was a statement, not a question and he knew the answer straight away.

"Yes. I have talked with your husband, and some of the Rangers. It has made me doubt my motives and my purpose." T'Risa looked at him, her eyes wise and she nodded slowly.

"It can be disconcerting, can't it Dathan. To discover that you like your enemy." His head jerked up and he stared her in the eye before he replied.

"Yes, that's it exactly. I don't want to hurt any more people." He sounded angry and upset and confused all at once. T'Risa looked at him and smiled gently and gestured all around her.

"Dathan, destiny choose you to walk this path. The universe needs balance more than anything else. The balance of good versus evil is the most fundamental of those balances. Zordon's influence wiped out most of the evil in the Universe, and for awhile the balance has been on the side of good. But the universe is coming up to something spectacular. The birth of new millennia is also the rebirth of the universe itself. And if that balance isn't exactly right at the time of rebirth, then chaos incarnate will reign and nothing anyone can do will stop it." He stared at her in shock. To him it sounded like she wanted him to commit unspeakable acts of evil. But that couldn't be right, could it?

"Are you telling me that I have to be evil? Go out and destroy peoples and planets like I enjoy it? Even though I've already cost you your life?" She sighed and looked at him. He could see the sadness and loneliness in her eyes. It was like he was looking into the Blue Mage's eyes again. He could see how these two made such a good couple together.

"No Dathan. I'm telling you that you can't fight destiny. Destiny has decreed that you are to fight Will on the eve of the new millennia. It has decreed that the fight will decide the fate of the universe. Are you going to fight destiny Dathan?" She faded away and he was left alone. He stared at the spot where she had stood for a few moments and then sighed.

"No my lady. I will not fight destiny. But it doesn't mean I have to like it."

~*~

****

Phaedos. Early December.

The Rangers had enjoyed the quiet time that they had been sharing. The women had helped Kim cope with Tom's death and the team had become closer than they ever had before. They all missed Dimitria, Justin especially, but understood that she had to return home to her people. In fact they all had returned to Earth at one point or another over the last few months, to see their families and reassure them that they were still okay. Trini and Jason had even managed to get a couple of days away to celebrate their recent wedding anniversary, all the Rangers had chipped in for that one. 

Billy wandered around the camp, watching his friends going about there daily routine. He had slowly come to terms with all his friend's death's and found that the sadness he felt was replaced by a strong determination to win. But there was still a gaping emptiness in him, where the loss of his wife still hurt, he supposed it would be there for sometime to come. He looked up as he saw Dulcea approach him.

"William. There is a problem. Dathan has sent his forces to attack Inquiris itself. They have overwhelmed its defenses and Dimitria has called for help." Billy's stomach twisted itself into knots. This was totally unexpected.

"What's the problem then? We take the two Zords and go help them." Dulcea gazed at him and sighed. Looking away from him she spoke again, her tone very reluctant.

"The Prophecy is the problem. It stated how many Rangers were to die. There is a chance that a yellow and a blue ranger will fall in this attack. Do you want to take that chance?" Billy was stunned and grabbed her, forcing her to look him in the eyes.

"What do you mean, lose a blue ranger. We've already lost T'Risa, isn't that enough?" His voice was hard, rough and upset.

"William. Think about it, T'Risa only joined with the Great Power to give her extra power as a Mage. She didn't need to be a Ranger, so she isn't counted as one. And if you remember, the prophecy mentions her separately." Billy shook his head and moved away, stopping to look down at his friends. "You must leave all the yellow and blue Rangers here." He shook his head emphatically.

"I can't make that decision Dulcea. I tried to do that a couple of months ago and look how close we came to losing everything we have been working for. No, it's Jason's decision." He moved away from her and jogged down the path to where Jason was practicing with Rocky and Adam, his whole demeanor angry and upset.

"Jason, something's come up. Dathan's attacking Inquiris, Dimitria's called for help." Jason stared at his friend and then nodded, not really noticing Billy's mood.

"What are we standing around here for then?" He made to move away to get the others but Billy grabbed his arm. Nodding to Rocky and Adam the two friends moved off to gather everyone together. Jason studied Billy intently and knew something was up.

"What is it Billy?"

"Dulcea thinks we should make the yellow and blue Rangers stay behind." Jason looked shocked and glanced over at the Master Warrior. She was standing proud and defiant, on the steps of the temple. Her head was high and her eyes steady. Jason was thoroughly confused.

"Why?"

"Because we can still loose one or both of them, she doesn't think we should take that chance this close to the end." He stared at his friend, having a feeling he knew where this was heading.

"And what did you say to that?"

"I said it was your choice. I tried to choose for everyone a couple of months ago remember, that was a disaster. You're the leader Jason, I hate to put it on your shoulders, but that's why you're our leader. You can handle the responsibility of it." Jason just stared and then smiled thinly at his friend.

"Thanks. But considering what Dathan is capable of, I think we're going to need everyone. Let's go."

~*~

****

In orbit above Inquiris.

"What do you think Jason?" The red ranger looked over the results on Justin's sensors.

"It's not looking good, that's for sure Justin." He glanced over to Aisha. "Any luck getting through to Dimitria Aisha?" He didn't sound hopeful, but had to ask anyway.

"No. Too much interference. Sorry."

"Okay, so we do it the hard way. Kim, you stay here as back up okay?" The recently woken pink ranger looked ready to object but just nodded in agreement.

"Okay Jason." He looked around at the assembled Rangers.

"Okay. Let's do it. It's Morphin Time!"

"The Lion!"

"The Ape!"

"The Hawk!"

"The Fox!"

"The Dolphin!"

"The Swan!"

"The Butterfly!"

"The Chameleon!"

"The Tiger!"

"The Panther!"

"The Frog!"

"The Bear!"

"The Cheetah!"

"The Gazelle!"

"The Eagle!"

"The Deer!"

"The Bull!"

"The Squirrel!"

"The Wolf!"

~*~

****

Inquiris.

The Rangers arrived morphed and ready to fight in the Center Square of the capital of Inquiris. Jason took the situation in with a glance and started issuing orders quickly and concisely.

"Aisha, take Justin, Zhane and Kat with you. Find Dimitria and find out what the situation is. The rest of us, let's get 'em!" The four Rangers departed and headed off towards the main building while the rest of them attacked the Rocknies. 

Aisha held in the mini-scanner in front of her as they raced towards what looked like the main building. It was calibrated towards Dimitria's life signs and they raced towards her location. They reached the building to find a couple of Rocknie's in their way. Zhane took this in with a glance and quickly decided what to do. They could hear his smile beneath his helmet.

"Aisha, take Kat, find Dimitria. Justin and I will handle this."

"Right Zhane." The two female Rangers leapt over the Rocknies and left them to be dealt with by the two guys. "This way Kat." 

They raced along a corridor, ignoring the stares of the Inquitian people inside. "I think she's in here." They had reached a huge double door that a couple of guards were standing outside of. They skidded to a halt and Kat stepped forward.

"We are here to see Dimitria. Take us to her, now!" The guards hesitated a moment and then nodded to each other. These were Power Rangers, the most trusted people in the universe. One guard opened the door and motioned them to go inside. They walked through the door and saw Dimitria standing in the middle of the room with four others, around a large table that was glowing white for some reason. She looked up as the two Rangers came into the room, her expression one of relief as she smiled at them. It was then that the two woman noticed that her veil was gone, in fact, instead of her normal flowing headdress and robes, her hair was free, she was in some sort of military looking uniform and she had a smudge of dirt on her face. To top it all off, she looked extremely tired.

"Rangers. Thank the power that you're here in time. Come over here." The two Rangers moved to stand next to her. Kat looked at her, concern in her voice.

"Are you alright?"

"Tired is all Pink Ranger." She motioned towards the table. "This is what we have been working on. It is the Knowledge Crystal. All the combined knowledge of all our people, our heritage, culture, art, music, knowledge, everything that makes Inquiris what it is, is in the crystal. You must take it to Dulcea. She will know what to do with it." Kat began to get a horrible suspicion but Aisha beat her to voicing her thoughts.

"Hang on a second Dimitria, you're coming with us aren't you?" Aisha's voice was soft.

"No Yellow Ranger. I mustn't leave now, my place is here, with my people. Take this crystal please, it is our hope." She reached out and reverently picked the crystal up. She turned and placed it in a small bag made of what looked like to be white velvet. She handed it to Kat, closing Kat's fingers over it. She smiled gently at the two women.

"Now Rangers, please hurry and take this to Dulcea. It is very important, it will aid you in the final battle and more. Go."

"But Dimitria." Kat's protest was automatic but Dimitria shook her head.

"Go. Now! Please Rangers." Taking the bag Kat nodded and backed away. As she and Aisha reached the door they turned and both bowed to the Inquitian lady and then left. "Good luck Rangers."

Outside the building Zhane and Justin had quickly dealt with the two Rocknies trying to get into the building and were about to run into, looking for the others, when the two woman came running out. Zhane kept an eye out while the other's gathered around.

"What's going on? Where's Dimitria?" Justin looked around, his blue head twisting and turning, trying to see his mentor and friend.

"She's not coming Justin. Come on, we have to join the others." Justin went to protest Aisha's words but Kat just shook her head as she raised her communicator. 

"Kat calling Anzac,"

"Go ahead Kat." Kim's voice was strong, even though she was miles above them.

"Kim, in front of me about half a meter away is a small bag, teleport that up in a moment and don't let it out of your sight for a moment okay, I'll explain later." Kat placed the bag on the ground and stepped back slightly.

"Okay. Teleporting now." The bag vanished. "Got it Kat."

"Thanks Kim, Kat out." She lowered her wrist and nodded to the guys. "Let's go." 

The rest of the Rangers had been fighting a holding action against the Rocknies at the spaceport, allowing people to evacuate the planet. So far they had been successful but were getting pretty tired. Jason looked up in relief as he saw the other Rangers arrive.

"Did you get Dimitria to safety?" He asked absently as he ducked under a wild swing, blocking it with his sword.

"She refused to come. Told us to leave in no uncertain terms. Sorry Jason but she won't come." Kat spoke distractedly as she ducked under a clumsy swing made by the Rocknie that had just attacked Jason.

"Oh well, we'll just have to keep fighting and get rid of these guys altogether." They jumped into the fray with renewed vigor and calling on their power weapons they were able to reduce the number of Rocknie's dramatically. They were winning when all of a sudden there was a large flash and Dathan appeared in front of them. 

~*~

****

Inquiris.

"Rangers." Billy and Jason stepped forward as one to face him. The Rocknies had backed off and were standing behind their master. At some unseen signal, the rest of the Rangers spread out behind Jason and Billy in a semi circle of color.

"Dathan. Is there something we can do for?" Jason's voice was calm, controlled and Billy's admiration for his friend was immense in that instant. The most evil person in the universe walked slowly towards them. Reacting instinctively all the Rangers behind them both assumed combat stances. Dathan just smiled slightly and stopped just in front of Jason and Billy. He nodded his head politely to them both.

"Red Ranger. Blue Mage. I have come here to offer a deal." Jason and Billy exchanged wary glances and even though their helmets, they knew what the other was thinking.

"We don't do deals." Billy held his hand out to stop his friend from reacting to quickly. They were of the same mind, but Billy had a suspicion he wanted verified, so he removed his helmet to stare at Dathan, his shoulder length blonde hair blowing in the slight breeze.

"I think we should hear him out Jason." It said a lot for the regard Jason had for Billy that he didn't retort, just nodded his assent and turned his attention back to Dathan.

"Thank you Blue Mage. As you know, the prophecy says that the Blue Mage and I will are supposed to fight on the eve of the millennium."

"We know that. What's the deal?" Sometimes, Jason just had to come to the point, no matter what. Dathan sighed and looked Billy square in the eyes when he spoke. His gray ones staring into the deep blue ones.

"We stop this useless fighting now. And then it's just you and I on what you human's call New Years Eve. No more me sending Rocknie's to attack insignificant targets and try to kill you. Just you and me on New Years Eve."

"That's it? What about the Rocknie's that are left here?" Dathan looked around and saw about twenty Rocknies left, he just shrugged, they didn't concern him, and they were just tools after all. He looked back at the two Rangers.

"You can finish them off Red Ranger, they don't matter. Consider them a farewell gift from myself. Well Blue Ranger? What is your response?" Billy went to speak but Jason stopped him with a glance. Billy could read his friend like no one else could. He knew that Jason wanted him to wait. Jason stepped forward as Billy put his helmet back on.

"He'll think about it. In the meantime we'll finish off these Rocknies and you don't bring anymore in and he'll consider it. That's our deal!" Dathan just nodded.

"Fine by me Red Ranger. Go for it. I'll be over here watching." He gestured towards a nearby pile of rubble and walked over to it. They watched as he made himself comfortable on the rubble. Jason turned to Billy and Billy could tell Jason was worried.

"I don't know what to make of him. Kat, come here a minute will you." The Pink Ranger walked over and Jason quickly filled her in on Dathan's proposal. 

"So, what do you think?" Kat crossed her arms and glanced over at Dathan and then sighed.

"I think he means it. He wants this to come to an end Jason, just as we do. I know I'm in a minority of one here, but I feel sorry for him." She sounded defiant and Jason just nodded and clapped her on the shoulder.

"It's okay Kat, we all have our feelings. Let's take care of these Rocknies and then see what happens."

The remaining Rangers battled the left over Rocknies eagerly. Knowing that this was the last time they would be facing them had let themselves get over confident and they stopped taking notice of the environment around them. Each of the Rangers was taking on the Rocknies with sometimes an almost blatant disregard for their own safety. Time and time again they had to remind each other to be careful. Jason had called Kim down from the Zords, as he knew that she would want to be in on the last fight if this turned out to be the case. They were fighting well and had gotten it down to the last five Rocknies. One of the Rocknies saw the overwhelming odds and took off running. Without thinking Justin took off after him. Jason seeing this ordered Trini and Adam to go after him, while the others took care of the rest. 

"Justin, will you wait. He's not going anywhere." The young blue ranger slowed down a fraction and waited for the two other Rangers to join him. They stopped and saw where the Rocknie was. He had tried to take shelter in a heavily damaged building but couldn't get in to it through the rubble. So it saw the three Rangers standing there and took off running again. 

"Let's go!" Justin took off running again. Adam looked at Trini, and she could hear the smile in his voice.

"Were we ever that young?"

"No one's that young!" She laughed and they took off after Justin. The Rocknie had run back towards the battle's location and then pulled up short when he saw he was the last Rocknie left. He saw 18 Rangers standing there, waiting for him. He turned and saw three Rangers standing behind him. 

Growling with rage he took the path of least resistance.

He turned and charged at the three Rangers, taking them by surprise, even the more experienced ones. Striking out with its powerful arms, it sent Adam flying through the air, the black ranger landed badly with a sickening crunch. The other Rangers came running and Dathan stood up, concern on his face. Something wasn't right with this particular Rocknie. The Rocknie then turned it attention to Trini and Justin. With a roar that shook the very foundations of the building's around them, it struck Justin with such a lightening hard blow that sent him to the ground like a felled tree, unconscious. Trini leapt at it, trying to distract it by landing blow after blow, to gain time for the others to arrive to help them. The Rocknie had other ideas though. Utilizing a little known attack he increased his energy and grabbing Trini by the throat, he didn't let her go no matter how many blows she landed on him. Her vision started to go black as she fought for air. The other Rangers had reached Adam and watched Trini's battle with growing horror. Jason, Billy, Rocky, Andros, Zhane, Leo and Mike all took off at a run, to try and reach Trini and Justin in time. Behind the Rangers Dathan yelled at the Rocknie, his face a mask of horror as he began to realize what was about to happen. 

"NO! I won't let you do that!" He held out his hand to try and stop the Rocknie but it was too late. Eons too late. 

The Rocknie exploded.

The Rangers were flung about like rag dolls in all directions. Most of them were lucky and only got cuts and bruises, a few had minor breaks and sprains. Trini and Justin weren't so lucky. They were obliterated, totally. Jason got to his feet unsteadily, holding his right arm and just stared at the huge hole on the ground were moments before his wife had been. He took two steps towards it and then collapsed to the ground, sobbing softly.

"No. Not her. Please God. Not her."

Dathan picked himself up and looked at the devastation that his creature had caused. Without realizing it he found himself standing next to Kat.

"I didn't want this to happen. No one was supposed to get hurt." Once more, Kat's infamous temper got the better of her. This time, however, Dathan wasn't amused.

"Wasn't supposed to happen? How could it not happen! These things were your creations Dathan! That's what they do. It's what you do. Kill and maim and destroy! That's the only thing you know how to do! I felt sorry for you Dathan, but no longer. I despise you more than anything! You've killed so many good people in this stupid fight of yours and now you've gone and crossed the line. Do you realize what you've done? You've killed a Healer Dathan! A Healer! The one person you told me that you would never harm!" He stared at her in shock. The Rangers were looking at him and he could tell that through their helmets that they were way past angry. And so was he. Angry with himself and what his creation had done. How dare they judge him for being what he was, evil?

"Don't you think I know that! But it's what I am. Evil! Evil people do evil things! You think that I don't regret killing a Healer. It will go to my grave with me!" He looked up as Billy approached.

"New Years Eve. The asteroid. You and me." Dathan nodded. "Now get out of here before we forget about the universe and destroy you here and now."

"Agreed Blue Mage. But remember this Ranger. I am evil. Nothing can change that." He pointed at the ground, a streak of black light emerging from his hand and the ground began shaking. He disappeared and Kendrix spoke.

"Let's get out of here, now!" Billy went over to Jason and held onto him as they all teleported to the Zords.

From the Zords the watched as the Planet Inquiris slowly broke into pieces. In the space of ten minutes, the planet was no more. All the Rangers stood around silently. No one moved or spoke. After a few moments Andros stirred and headed the Zords back to Phaedos.

Tbc.


	12. Destiny Chronciles: Final Destiny

__

Disclaimer: Saban owns everything. This is the final part of my Destiny Series; glad you've liked it. Thanks go to my friend Ronin for the fight scene at the end of the chapter. Mouse, November 2002.

****

Destiny Chronicles 11: Final Destiny

By Mouse.

__

The key to immortality, is living a life which is worth to be remembered.- Bruce Lee  


****

Phaedos.

The Rangers teleported to the surface, unmorphed, and still silent. Kat approached Dulcea, the white velvet bag in her hand and she handed it to Dulcea. When she spoke, her soft accented voice was full of pain.

"Dimitria said we had to give this to you. You would know what to do with it. Inquiris, it's." She stopped, unable to continue. Dulcea nodded gravely.

"I know Kathryn. I know." She accepted the bag and walked away from the Rangers to the edge of the temple, looking out over the Neola jungle. Most of the other Rangers had moved away from Jason and Billy, except Kim, Adam, Rocky, Kat and Tanya. Jason had just collapsed to the ground when they got back and was just sitting they're, staring at his hands, not moving. Blood was seeping down his arm from a minor wound but he was ignoring it for the moment. The others formed a loose semi circle around them both and Billy approached his friend. Placing his hand on Jason's shoulder he spoke softly.

"Jason. I'm so sorry. You don't know how sorry I am." With a suddenness that startled everyone Jason reached up and pushed Billy's hand away. He looked up and Billy winced at the pain and sadness in his friend's eyes. He leapt to his feet, his brown eyes full of pain and anger and he lashed out at the nearest target.

"Sorry are you? You could have saved them Billy! You have the power! You could have saved them! You did it before with Justin, why didn't you do it this time? Is it because you've lost your own wife that you thought no one else should have one? Is that it? You're all alone now and so you thought everyone else should be Billy. Is that it? Is that why you didn't save them. WHY DIDN'T YOU SAVE THEM BILLY? WHY?" 

Billy recoiled at the anger and hurt in his friend's voice. The words sliced through him like a knife. His friend was in pain and lashing out at the one person who knew how he felt. He tried to not take the words to heart, but it still hurt. Knowing that whatever he said wouldn't be good enough he spoke softly.

"There was nothing I could do Jason. It all happened to fast. There was nothing any of us could do." Jason lashed out at Billy and Billy ducked under the wild swing. He tried to attack him again but Rocky and Adam leapt forward and held Jason's arms. They wrestled him to the ground and Jason started crying again.

"Why her? She never hurt anyone. Why her." He looked up into Billy's eyes and once again Billy's heart shattered with the pain he saw in his friend's eyes. "Why didn't you save her Billy. Why?" Jason broke down into incoherent sobs and Kim approached them. She nodded to Rocky and Adam and the three of them managed to get Jason to his feet and led him away to the nearby cave. Billy looked down at his hands, his mind a whirl of conflicting emotions and thoughts. He felt Tanya approaches him and he looked up at her.

"He didn't mean it Billy. He's just upset."

"But there is truth in what he said Tanya. I could have saved them if I acted quick enough."

"No one's that fast Billy. No one." He just shrugged and sensing that he didn't want to talk anymore she moved away.

~*~

****

Phaedos, December 31st.

It was the dawn of New Years Eve. All the Rangers had gathered around the fire. All except Jason. Jason's continuing silence over the last two weeks and refusal to have anything to do with the Rangers had them all worried. He especially refused to have anything to do with Billy. Christmas had passed quietly, none of the Rangers felt like celebrating it. Dulcea approached all the Rangers that had gathered once again in the central area.

"Today will be the hardest day any of you have ever faced. Billy because he will be fighting Dathan tonight. And yours because you must all stay here." Murmurs of surprise echoed around the fire. That wasn't something they were expecting, they had all thought they would be going with Billy when he left to face Dathan. Dulcea waited for the murmurs to die down. "The Prophecy is adamant that the fight is between the Blue Mage and Dathan, no one else. So, before he leaves for the Asteroid where the final battle will take place, you will all gift him with your powers and love. Without this love and power, he has no chance of winning." They sat there silent, not knowing what to say. Zhane then broke the silence, his expression serious and eyes steady.

"None of us can go with him?"

"No. This is the one battle he must face alone." Billy stood up, deciding that he wanted to get this over and done with quickly. It was going to be hard enough as it was.

"I know that this is going to be hard on all of you. But knowing that you're all here, safe, is worth more than having you there with me." Zhane quirked a grin at his friend.

"Yeah, but it don't make it any easier Billy."

"Trust me, nothing is going to be easy about this whole situation." Dulcea stepped forward to get their attention again.

"We must do the ceremony in an hour's time. Billy will have to leave not long after that. It is a long journey to the Great Barrier." She moved away and the Rangers spilt up. Kim walked over to Billy, who was looking over at Jason's forlorn figure sitting on the rocks overlooking the forest. Her voice was soft with compassion and concern.

"You're going to have to speak to him sooner or later Billy. Better do it now."

"I know that Kim. Doesn't make it any easier though, does it." Billy sighed, looking at his friend and finding nothing but love and support in her eyes.

"Nothing about his whole thing is easy Billy. But this is what we've been preparing for all year, and now it's all up to you." He gave her a wry grin.

"Gee thanks Kim. Make me feel better why don't you." She gave a small laugh and hugged him. Releasing him she pushed him over to Jason.

Billy sat down next to his oldest friend, and could immediately sense the emotional pain he was in. It was a familiar pain as his soul was still feeling it every second of every day since he had lost T'Risa. They sat that way for a while and then Jason finally broke the silence.

"I'm sorry about those things I said Billy. It wasn't right of me to say them."

"It's okay Jason. You were upset, we all say things we don't mean when we're upset."

"Your going to make him pay aren't you Billy, for everyone of us?" Billy's eyes hardened and his voice was like steel.

"Oh yes. I'm going to make him pay."

~*~

They gathered together, all of them, for one last time. Dulcea approached the group and motioned for Billy to stand beside her. He moved and stood beside her, his whole manner slightly distant but strong. He had been preparing for this for all of his life, but that didn't make it any easier.

"Rangers. This will be the most difficult battle anyone has ever had to undertake. Billy will need all your help, love and power. So I want you all to get in touch with your animal spirit, and concentrate on all your love and faith on Billy. Then give all your love and power to him." She opened the small bag that Dimitria had given to Kat. "Billy, in this crystal is all the power of Inquiris. Hold out your hand." He did so and she placed the crystal in it and her hand over the top. Their hands glowed for a moment and then she removed her hand and the crystal, placing it back in the small bag. Her voice quavered a moment as she remembered her friend and the sacrifice she had made for them all. "Use that power wisely Billy. It is their legacy to us all." She stepped back and Billy faced all his friends. He moved to the center of the ground and the Rangers, holding each other's hands, formed a circle around him. Each of the Rangers closed their eyes and got in touch with their animal spirit. As one, each of them spoke their gift to him. Jason, leading all the red Rangers spoke first.

"Power of the Lion." Billy felt his oldest friends unspoken love and respect; he was moved immensely at the faith Jason had in him.

"Power of the Ape." Rocky's joyful and friendly spirit encompassed him next and he had but to smile, Rocky hid a soul of amazing depth and love.

"Power of the Hawk." Courage and respect flowed from Andros, as well as strength of spirit that was well hidden.

"Power of the Fox." Leo was the last of the red rangers, and from him Billy received great respect and awe.

"Power of the Crane." Kim's unwavering love and support flowed into him, as well as her hope for the future.

"Power of the Swan." Kat's unique spirit and strength of character was next.

"Power of the Dolphin." Karone's unbounding love for everything was an amazing thing to feel, as well as deep down, a remnant of the guilt for the deeds she had done and a desire to repent.

"Power of the Butterfly." Awesome amount of love was what he received from Kendrix. One of the few rangers who had made the ultimate sacrifice, she knew how to give as well as receive that most precious of gifts.

"Power of the Panther." Zhane's courage, strength and joyful spirit came next and the depths of the silver ranger's soul amazed once more Billy.

"Power of the Chameleon." Carlos's compassion and bravery came next.

"Power of the Tiger." Mike's strength of soul and honor was a revelation to Billy.

"Power of the Frog." Adam's respect, love and friendship were the last of the black rangers, and Billy was awed by the gift he was receiving from his friends.

"Power of the Bear." Aisha's love was powerful; encompassing everything with the joy that filled her soul. 

"Power of the Cheetah." Tanya was the same; joy and love just radiated off her in waves.

"Power of the Deer." Maya's understanding of the universe and her love of all life came next, something he didn't expect from the quietest yellow rangers.

"Power of the Gazelle." Ashley's powerful spirit was last of all from the yellow rangers.

"Power of the Bull." Kai's faith and unshakable love was the last of all the gathered rangers to reach out to Billy's spirit. Dulcea then stepped forward and blowing her special sand into the flames she spoke. 

"Let us not forget the power of the fallen. Power of the Monkey." Zack, the playful monkey that was in them all

"Power of the Condor." Damon, the quiet mechanical genius who he so wished he had more time to know.

"Power of the Wolf." This one was the hardest, his wife's spirit, now with the great barrier but still watching over him, and her smile was for him alone.

"Power of the Cougar." T.J. who's openness and strength he admired

"Power of the Falcon." Tommy, his friend through so much.

"Power of the Nightingale." Cassie, whose sweetness and courage would be missed.

"Power of the Squirrel." Justin, the young genius to rival his own intellect

Power of the Eagle." And finally Trini. The one person he could always count on with her quiet courage and resolve.

The fallen Rangers animal spirits rose up out of the fire and swirling around, as they to, gave their energy to Billy. Silently he mourned each and every one of them again, vowing to their spirits that their sacrifices wouldn't be in vain. He looked into the faces of all his friends and smiled gently at them all.

"Thank you. I love each and every one of you more than you know. Without your support and presence this past year, I don't think I could do what I have to do now. I'll see you all later." With those last words, he teleported to the waiting Zord. He had chosen to take Anzac on this journey, knowing what the name meant and the spirit it embodied, he had thought it appropriate. Kat had been pleased when he asked her about where she came up with the name for it and had explained it's special meaning to her, and for all Australians. He felt it was a good omen. Sighing he sat down in the pilots chair and set his course, wondering as he did so if he would see any of his friends again. Briefly his thoughts centered on his children, but he had already gotten things in place in case something happened to him. He had T'Risa's fathers solemn promise that if Billy didn't return but was successful in defeating Dathan, that the children would be sent to earth for Jason to take care of. He just hoped that it didn't come to that.

~*~

****

Asteroid near the Great Barrier.

Billy stood on the asteroid looking for Dathan, but he was no where to be seen. Billy was getting impatient. This fight was going to be the fight to end all fights, the fight that would decide the fate of the Universe and Dathan was late. Suddenly the ground started shaking, and out of nowhere Dathan appeared before him. Dathan bowed to him, Billy returning the bow.   
"Let this be a battle of skills ranger, not a test of magic. Let us fight for this world as the ancients fought for theirs, in open handed battle." As Dathan spoke the words, Billy could feel all but his strength draining from him. He knew that he had to rely on his fighting skills and not be able to use his powers to end this fight. In a way he was glad that Dathan wanted it this way. He was a great Mage and was confident he could defeat Dathan in a fight of magic, but there was something good to be said about hand to hand combat. Billy's thoughts lingered one last time to all of his friends. The fights over this year gone that had cost them their lives could be traced back to one man, and this man was now standing before him.

Feeling the rage and frustration building up inside of him Billy rushed at Dathan in a fit of blind rage, throwing a façade of punches at him as fast as he could, but Dathan was ready, and blocked all of them. And as he did, he watched for the opening that he was waiting for. As Billy threw a right hook, Dathan ducked it instead of blocking it, which caught Billy off guard. Dathan moved to Billy's side and unleashed a powerful round kick into Billy's ribs. Billy felt his rib cage give way, and was knocked to the ground, the breath rushing from his lungs. As he tried to get to his feet Dathan drove another kick into his ribs that sent him flying across the asteroids surface, scratching him, bringing him back to reality. Billy quickly stood up and stared at Dathan. "I must control and vent my anger!" Billy thought to himself, he could not lose this fight, everything depended on it. 

Dathan approached and they circled each other, staring into each other eyes trying to find an appropriate time of weakness in the stare to attack. Billy moved first, he drove forward with his left foot then retreated. Dathan fell for it and attacked at his forwarding foot, but as it wasn't there, his attack went passed Billy, leaving him with an opening to attack, and Billy didn't waste any time. He moved to Dathan and landed a right underhand punch into Dathans left side, and he felt Dathans body give way. Billy followed through with a right overhand, punching Dathan in the jaw, and with an almighty crack, felt that too give way. Dathan stumbled back, and fell down into a sitting position. Billy moved at the injured adversary in front of him and sent a round kick at his open and stunned head. Dathan saw it coming and moved under Billy's leg, and as it passed over his head, he swept Billy's other leg out. Billy hovered in the air for a millisecond, giving him just enough time to realize what happened before he felt the hard ground beneath him. And with a puff of dust and a mighty thump, Billy landed on his back, and in the nick of time saw Dathans leg approach his head. Winded Billy moved to the left, and Dathans leg hit the ground next to him. Both of them rolled backwards and stood up, but Dathan came up a second before Billy and before he knew it, Dathan had already punched Billy in the head and put him to the ground again. His head ringing Billy tried to focus but Dathan landed several kicks to Billy's head and body, breaking his nose, and several ribs before Billy could grab Dathans leg and roll towards him and up his leg, throwing Dathan off balance and to the ground. Billy continued to roll up Dathan, and unleashed an elbow into Dathans head, shattering his cheekbone and drawing a scream from Dathan that would wake the dead. 

Billy stood over Dathan breathing heavily. Spitting blood from his mouth he stared at the person lying on the ground in front of him. The person that had ended so many of his friend's lives now lay squirming in front of him. Billy let him get to his feet. Dathan threw one more punch at Billy's head, but Billy easily ducked under it and moved behind Dathan, he placed a tight choker hold on Dathans neck, and moved in close. Billy looked at where they were facing, and there in front of them was the Great Barrier. The thing that his wife had given her life to ensure that it stayed intact. Images of his friends flashed through Billy's mind, he knew that Dathan could no longer fight, but he knew also that if he got away, he might recover enough to return stronger than ever. The images of his dead friends and his wife became too much for Billy to handle, so he tightened his grip around Dathans neck and with one swift movement, he turned his upper body 90 degrees and rolled his shoulders. A loud "crack" filled the air as Billy broke Dathan's neck, ending his life forever. That sound would remain in Billy's mind for as long as he lived.

Breathing heavily he looked at Dathan's body on the ground. Slowly he felt all his powers returning to him. He looked up as he felt a presence and saw his wife standing before him. The shades of all the dead Rangers standing behind her.

"Well done my husband. The Universe can now right herself." With the striking of the midnight hour the Universe seemed to shimmer and wink out for a moment. But then it returned and he felt a sense of well being and love infuses his soul. With a thought he healed his injuries and looked at his wife. She smiled as she started to fade away, this time for good.

"One day my love, we will be re-united." She faded away and Billy sighed in regret. He looked down at Dathan's body one more time and began wondering. He wasn't that great a fighter; Dathan had years of experience on him. Yet this fight had been fairly easy. Maybe Dathan had just decided that this existence had gotten too much for him, and he wanted to join his wife. Billy didn't know, and somehow he knew, he would never know. Bowing his head a moment, he said a silent prayer, and he then held out his hand over the body and it glowed for a moment and then turned into dust. A wind came up out of no where and blew the dust away. Billy sighed and took what he knew would be his last look at the Great Barrier. Silently saying goodbye to his wife and his fallen friends for the last time, he wiped a tear from his eye, he smiled slightly and then teleported himself away.

~*~

****

Phaedos. January 1st, 2001.

It was the early hours of dawn when he finally arrived back on Phaedos in Anzac. He teleported down by the fire and was immediately engulfed in hugs, kisses and general merriment that he had returned to them unharmed. All his friends were waiting for him. He quickly explained that although he had healed himself, he did get injured fairly well in the fight. As one they all hugged him, just glad that this long ordeal was finally over. Dulcea approached him and smiled gently at him.

"You have done well Young Wolf. You are the last of the True Ninjetti. You must honor this in all respects and be true to yourself at all times. In time, you will send your children here and they will train to be Ninjetti like yourself. The Ninjetti will not die out, thanks to you." They all stared at Billy and Jason broke the stunned silence.

"You've got kids?"

~*~

****

Earth. Washington DC. January 26th, 2001.

In what was a world first, the Power Rangers had organized a press conference. Press from all around the world came to see what they had to say. Every single person on the planet viewed it, as every single network carried it across the globe. The reason they had decided to call this conference was that the death of Damon had been captured on videotape, and the attacks on Earth had suddenly stopped. Everyone was mighty curious as to what had occurred. So, after some discussion when they had returned, they had decided it was only fair to let the people know what had happened. And boy, did the world want to know what was happening. Jason and Billy had been elected to hold the conference and at the appointed hour appeared in full Ninjetti uniform on the podium that had been set up for them. Jason stepped forward, having been summarily appointed by Billy to speak first.

"Thank you all for coming. Over this last year gone, 29 Power Rangers gathered together to fight the worst evil this Universe has ever known. As you know, attacks were made against Earth, KO35, Aquitar and numerous other planets. You've seen these happen. You also saw the death of a Black Ranger." Jason took a deep breath and Billy reached out and gave his friend's shoulder a gentle squeeze to encourage him. Jason glanced at him and nodded slightly. He continued then, his voice growing slightly stronger. 

"This enemy was meet and vanquished on New Year's Eve. Most of you will have noticed that on the stroke of midnight that it seemed like the Universe turned itself off for a moment? The stars seemed to have winked out for just an instant and despair filled your hearts? And then the stars came back and you were filled with unbelievable joy. Well that was the Universe righting herself, getting rid of all the evil inherent in herself." Jason gave a wry smile under his Ninjetti mask, but the reporters could hear it. "Oh, there will still be the odd evil being or empire crops up now and again, but nothing along the lines of what we witnessed over the last year." He sobered again and took a deep breath. Billy moved to his side, lending his strength and support. "It was my sad duty as leader of the Rangers, to inform the families of all the fallen Rangers. It is also my joyful duty to present the people of Earth with this memorial, with the names of all the fallen Rangers on it. Blue Ranger, if you will do the honors." Billy nodded and spoke quietly into his communicator. 

They had previously obtained permission for the memorial to be placed where it was, and they had all chipped in to make it. In a blaze of white light it appeared behind the podium where the two rangers stood. It was a stone statue of a Ranger, in the traditional stance of hands on hips, and on its chest instead of an animal, it had the universal symbol of peace. A dove holding an olive branch. Jason spoke again, his voice full of pain. 

"Please always remember the fallen. And honor what they stood for. Thank you." With that they stepped back and quickly disappeared in a stream of red and blue light. The reporters looked at the statue, stunned into silence. On the brass plaque was the inscription _'For those who have fallen in the Greatest Battle of them all. For Peace.' _Below that in Eltarian script was the names of all those who fell and below that in English were the colors of the fallen Rangers. As one, the assembled crowd bowed their heads in respect and remembrance. 

The End.


	13. Destiny Chronicles: Aftermath

__

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters mentioned here, Saban does. My Destiny series was complex and involved, and the last chapter left a few questions unanswered. I hope this answers them. Mouse, November 2002.

****

Destiny Chronicles: Aftermath.

By Mouse.

__

Tomorrow is the most important thing in life. It's perfect when it arrives and it puts itself in our hands. It hopes we've learned something from yesterday. – John Wayne.

****

Ranger Square, Washington D.C. Earth. January 26th, 2011

Dawn was just touching the far horizon. The morning was sprinkled with the promise of a new day, fresh, clean and hopeful. Work crews were slowly arriving to begin setting up barriers for the large crowd that was expected later that morning.

Three figures moved along the footpath silently in the morning's calmness. A father with his children on an early morning stroll most thought, and therefore didn't spare them a second glance. The young man walked silently, his hand's holding those of his children. They seemed a nice, happy, normal young family. But if we were to look closer, we should see that they were anything but normal.

His name was William Cranston. Otherwise know as the Blue Wolf Mage. Recently of the planet Eltar but he and his family had returned to earth a few months ago. He wanted his children to get to know the planet of his birth and that held a special spot in his heart. They had traveled many times back and worth but this time it was a permanent move. The children were Mary and Jason Cranston. They were twins, a rarity on his wife's planet. T'Risa was an Eltaran who Will had fell in love with at first sight, many years ago. They had married and soon she bore the children. T'Risa was a mage like himself but she was trained in the arts of healing, where as he was a warrior mage. And then the Year of Prophecy had occurred, which had cost T'Risa her life and Will his soul mate, and their children their mother. He and his friends had been successful in defeating the darkness, but it was at great cost. Which is why they were at the monument this morning.

It was the tenth anniversary of his battle against Dathan and Will had decided it was time his children knew what sacrifices were made to keep the universe safe. They knew on some level that the rangers had taken a terrible toll to defeat Dathan. One of the worst duties he has ever had to do was tell his children that their mother had fallen in the battle against evil. But they were now almost 13 and ready to be sent to Dulcea to continue they're training to become Ninjetti and the next generation of Power Rangers. But before that happened, he wanted them to understand what had happened during that dark time. They stood at the base of the monument and as he looked at it, sorrow filled his soul. Mary looked up at her father and smiled, sensing her father's sorrow she finally understood why he wanted them to see this. He led them over to a seat that was positioned in front of one of the two-brass plaques on the monument. They looked at it and he glanced at the other, the one with the Great Prophecy on it. He re-reads it all, remembering those times with something akin to fondness.

The sun glistened and held the promise of a new day, with new hopes. The plaque sat there on the monument, and, for a moment, it seemed as if it's Eltarian script translated itself into English. It had been decided the entire monument would be written in Eltarian, except for the colors of the Rangers that had fallen. And if you were fortunate enough to read it's words, you came to some understanding of what had transpired. Quite simply it stated thus:

__

A time of balance exists though out all, but imbalance occurs. This imbalance will come to a head and a great meeting will be held. And the Accords will be struck and balance returned. But the Accords will hold for only so long and then the imbalance will rise again.

The Darkness will escape its prison and imbalance and chaos will reign for a period of one year. And the Rangers of Light will be at the forefront of the defense of the universe, for the Rangers of Light will be strong and will prevail. They will join with the Ancient and Great Power of Ninjetti and one will face the ultimate battle.

__

A Blue Wolf Mage will emerge and he will be the focus of good, whereas the Darkness will be the focus of evil. But his journey will not be without sacrifice. The Rangers of Light will suffer a great loss. The Gold is forever gone. But the Rangers of Light will endure, and the Red Lion will lead them into many battles, but even fewer victories. Darkness is strong, and Rangers will fall, but what color we cannot see. 

In the end, the Blue Wolf Mage will make his decision, and the Light will shine anew.

The barrier renewed, the Rangers of Light will prevail.

The journey is long, difficult and will not be without hard lessons of pain and suffering. And lo, the mate of the Wolf will fall, and this will signal the beginning of the end for the darkness. And a stalemate shall occur for many months while the Wolf grieves, as the universe will grieve with him.

The Universe will grieve when the second planet of Light falls, and it's people with it. With their loss it clears the way for a new and greater Ranger to emerge, years from now, with kindness, compassion and the intelligence the planet of Light was known for.

Choices were made, and will be undone but one thing remains. The Wolf and the Evil One will face each other in a final battle on the eve of a new millennium and only one will survive. But before the final battle the Wolf will have to choose his destiny and the destiny of his companions. For it is seen that out of his companions, only some will survive. Two Red and two Black will fall; one Pink, one Yellow and one Blue will fall. These deaths will not be in vain, as their spirits will live on forever as the very fabric of the universe. But the power of the Wolf is so strong, that these deaths will enhance his resolve to face the final battle. Mark these words well; as for they will not appear until just before the final battle is ready to be fought. Be strong Rangers, the Wolf needs all your strength and nobility to enable him to face his destiny.

Will then looked at the plaque in front of them and smiled. In English it was written 'For those that have fallen in the Greatest Battle of them all. For Peace.' Below that the writing was Eltaran, naming all those that had fallen. Jason looked at the names then up at his father, his expression curious. The two children had both inherited their father's natural curiosity as well as his sandy blond hair. From their mother they had gotten her compassion, generous nature and dark green eyes. 

"Dad, can you tell us about them, please?"

"I'd like to know too Daddy, please?" He smiled at his children, the joy at them being together pushing away the sorrow he felt. Wrapping his arms around them he began speaking softly.

~*~

"The first to fall was Prince Trey of Triforia. He was the Gold Ranger. A kind and noble person, he was a good friend to us all. He helped the Zeo Rangers fight King Mondo and the Machine Empire and then kept watch on the barrier for me while we gathered together all the Rangers and re-joined with the Great Power. After he died his planet offered their help in the fight. And for that they were destroyed." Jason just nodded and spoke softly.

"Is that why we have that Memorial Day for the Fallen Planets Dad?"

"Exactly Jason. That wasn't the only planet to fall opposing the darkness." Mary looked at her father, her dark green eyes full of love.

"Daddy, are you sad?" He smiled down at her.

"Yes Mary. A lot of people died because they had faith in me. It's something that I've never gotten used to, and never hope to." He sighed and Mary reached up and wiped away the tear that had formed in the corner of his eye. He smiled at her in thanks and held them both tight. Sighing, he continued his tale.

"Zack Taylor was the next Ranger to fall." He laughed in remembrance. Zack's memory always had that effect on him. "He was one of my closet friends, and one of the original Power Rangers along with myself. He was always making people laugh and dancing around. He lived life to the fullest that it allowed him to. The times we spent together are some of the happiest in my life. He took great joy in teaching others to be happy and to follow their dreams."

"Damon Henderson fell next. He was one of the best mechanics I've ever seen. And a good pilot. I didn't get to know him all that well, but from what I did get to know he was a good man. He didn't deserve to die how he did."

"What happened to him Daddy?" He just shook his head.

"I'll tell you some other time Mary. It's not important right at the moment." She settled back down against his side, satisfied that he would tell her later. Jason stirred slightly on the other side but remained silent.

"T.J. Johnson died heroically. He saved your Aunt Kimberly's life and lost his own in the process. I liked T.J. He was a good Red Ranger and had gone through some really tough times and had assignments. I'm glad his death had meaning and honor."

Will stopped speaking at the next name. His throat constricting with sadness and suppressed tears. Although it had been over ten years, the hurt was still fresh and his soul still ached late at night when he missed her most. Jason and Mary both sensed their father's reluctance to continue so in a small voice Jason read out the next name. 

"T'Risa of Eltar. Blue Wolf Mage. Died sealing the Great Barrier." He paused and looked up at his father. "Dad, what happened exactly? You've never told us." Will closed his eyes against the memories that were still so fresh in his mind; it was like it happened only yesterday.

"We were trying to close the barrier with a most powerful and ancient spell that your mother knew. But it wasn't enough. We were interrupted at the most crucial of times; in the end the only way it could be sealed was someone's essence was needed to close it. Your mother sacrificed herself as she was the only one that knew the proper incantation to do what needed to be done." He bowed his head and the children clung to their father, offering what comfort they could and taking it as well. After a couple of moments he pulled himself together and smiled down at them both. Glancing at the rays of the sun now appearing over the tops of buildings, he knew they didn't have much time before the square would be full of people again. Taking a deep breath he hugged them tight and continued with his tale.

"Tomas Oliver was one of my best friends, and one of the best leaders the Power Rangers ever had. He was always overcoming lots of obstacles to be the best he could. But that never stopped him from having a few faults. We used to joke with him that he'd be late to his own funeral." He smiled as the happy memories of the times spent together with his friend surfaced, offsetting the sad ones of his wife's death.

"Cassie Chan was just the most happiest person I've ever met. She and Kimberly were so alike in being happy and cheerful it was amazing. She and Tom were killed on a planet we were fighting on. She had the most beautiful voice and sang like a nightingale. Which was her spirit animal as it happens." The children both joined their father in laughing at that.

"Justin Stewart was the youngest ever Power Ranger. He was only 12 when he took up his powers. He was also extremely intelligent. You both would have liked him I think. I did. We spent many happy hours tweaking the Ultra Zords to perfection. He was so enthusiastic sometimes but he always made us laugh." He sighed as they came to the last name on the list.

"Trini Kwan Scott. When I was your age, I was very shy and quiet. Much like Mary is now. But at least you've got Jason, Mary. I had no one. Until I meet Trini. She understood me like few people did. Only your mother and Jason have understood me better than her." Jason looked confused and he smiled down at his son. "Your Uncle Jason I should have said. Sorry." He looked back up at the monument and continued speaking softly. "She and Jason were so happy and they were made for each other. She cared greatly for others and was killed trying to save Justin. There was nothing any of us could have done. Just seconds after she was killed, the darkness destroyed the planet Inquiris were she was killed, along with one of the Council of Wise, Dimitria."

"That's who you got my crystal from isn't it Daddy?" Mary reached into her top and pulled the white crystal out, on it's unbreakable silver chain.

"That's right Mary. Around your neck you carry the knowledge crystal that contains everything Inquiris was. All its culture, history and peoples memories. One of the things Dulcea will be teaching you is how to access that knowledge." Mary studied the crystal and then shrugging, placed it back under her top. Will looked over and saw Jason studying his ruby amulet that was around his neck. He looked up at his father and Will just shook his head. Jason understood that it was something that would be explained later as well. Mary looked up at her father, curiosity in her bright gray eyes.

"Daddy, why have Jason and I got different crystals?" Will smiled down at them both.

"One day they will help you fulfill your destiny. You remember me telling you stories of Zhane, the Silver Ranger, and how there is only ever one Gold Ranger and One Silver Ranger. Well, one day, Jason will become a Ranger, as will you Mary."

"Am I going to be the new Gold Ranger Dad?" Will shook his head sadly.

"No Jason. Those powers were destroyed when Trey was killed. You will actually be using a power I held once briefly. I will tell you this though. You'll both be a one of a kind Ranger, so you will be just like Zhane. Unique." He laughed as he remembered a similar conversation with the aforementioned ranger on a morning rather like this, many years ago.

"What type of Ranger will I be Daddy?"

"One of the best Mary. But not now, one day."

"Okay Daddy. We'll just have to wait then to find out." Laughing he hugged his children to himself hard. As long as he had his children with him, he was able to put the sacrifices and deaths of his friends into perspective. He stood and held out his hands.

"Come on kids, let's go visit grandpa. There's going to be a lot of people here in a little while to pay their respects. We've paid ours." The children hopped off the bench and walked over to the brass plaque. As one they placed their hands against the names of the fallen. Then again as one, they spoke in Eltaran.

"Thank you. For everything." Will smiled as his children walked back over and took his outstretched hands. They walked away, not looking back. Later on they would gather with the other surviving Rangers in their own private memorial service. But for now, they were happy as a family together.

The End.


End file.
